Daddy Deeks
by aray48
Summary: AU. Deeks is the father of a little boy, a secret to the rest of the team! He hasn't had the chance to be in his son's life because of the boy's mother, but now Deek's son Leo is his complete responsibility! See how he handles being a full time dad in addition to being LAPD-NCIS liaison, not to mention his famous 'thing' with Kensi he still hasn't worked out! Densi with side Neric
1. Livin' In A Lonely World

Hi guys! So i absolutely LOVE the thought of Deeks being a dad and i've been thinking about writing this for weeks. Some persuading done by the ever awesome N7sdr93 (for those of you who don't know he's my brother) got me to actually sit down and start working on this fic! he read it before i posted it and he's just pretty much the reason why 90% of my fanfiction gets posted! so if you like it, thank him! if not, blame him lol!

Ok, i'll try not to make this super long. This is important! The whole Sidorov case doesn't happen and neither does the torture! (i really hate that episode) this is somewhere in season 4, i'm not real sure about exactly when i just know that it's some time after Neighborhood Watch (which is season 3).

that's pretty much all you need to know, i intend for this to be a lengthy fic, and i really hope you guys enjoy it and look forward to seeing what happens!

I do not own NCIS:LA. if i did i'd be wealthy and Kensi wouldn't be in Afghanistan, she'd be cuddling with Deeks and they'd have been official like, three seasons ago!

* * *

Marty Deeks awoke to the shrill ringing of his alarm clock, his least favorite way to start his day. He sighed, frustrated, and slammed his hand down on the noisy thing to shut it off.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Deeks looks around his room and the overwhelming silence of his apartment. Not for the first time, Deeks wished he wasn't alone; he wished there was a family running around his house.

But there were very specific people he wanted in this family.  
And neither of them were options.

The scruffy LAPD detective let his mind wander with thoughts of a family, until a new noise broke the deafening silence in his bedroom. He glanced at his phone; a text from Kensi.

That quickly brought a smile to Deeks' face.

**It's your turn to drive, be here in 45 mins. Bring donuts. –Kensi**

"How could I possible forget your precious donuts, Kens?" Deeks couldn't help but chuckle as he managed to roll out of bed and head for his shower, after shooting her a reply message to inform her that he'd be there.

He didn't bother to tell her that he'd be there in in an hour, just to piss her off.

* * *

Callen and Sam looked up as they heard Kensi and Deeks bickering from the tunnel of the mission.

Callen smirked and looked back at his partner sitting diagonally from him. "I knew it was too quiet."

"Yea, you put the lovebirds in the same building and the volume increases instantly." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Lovebirds?" Callen inquired.

"Oh c'mon, G. It's so obvious they've got a thing. It's just a matter of time before they realize it themselves." Sam explained.

"I know they've got a thing. I think Deeks is too scared to try and make a move on Kensi." The senior agent in charge laughed.

His partner shook his head. "I think he'd make a move if he knew he wouldn't lose her." Sam said thoughtfully.

"You really think Deeks has the balls to make a move on Kensi?" Callen rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just saying." Sam shrugged.

"Just saying what?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi entered the bullpen.

"Oh, nothing." Sam chuckled.

"Uh-oh. It's never good when Big Guy chuckles like that, Kens." The Liaison looked to his partner; making her laugh.

Sam never got the chance to reply, as Eric's famous whistle echoed through The Mission.

"Agents on deck! We gotta case!" Eric informed them, heading back into OPS.  
"Already?" Kensi whined, grabbing her fourth donut and scarfing it down as she went.

"Bad guys don't procrastinate to start their day." Callen shrugged.  
"Guess not." Deeks replied, walking behind the two senior agents.

Sam put a hand up and stopped him. "Whoa there, Shaggy; Eric said all **agents**. You're just the liaison." He smirked.

Deeks rolled his eyes, tired of always being the bottom of their jokes and not being good enough for the team in the senior agent's eyes.

Not being good enough, well isn't that just the story of my life? Deeks rolled his eyes again, pushing past Sam and Callen and following Kensi upstairs. He could hear the two laughing behind him but Deeks didn't turn around; he just let it go. As usual.

When they'd all made it up to OPS, the Wonder Twins started the debrief.

* * *

Kensi Blye was worried about her partner after they'd wrapped the case up that night. After interrogating a man a few hours before, Deeks had gone extremely quiet and appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

Of course Sam and Callen didn't pay enough attention-or maybe they just didn't know Deeks enough to know that something was seriously on his mind-and they didn't pick up on his change in mood.

But Kensi did.

Lately Kensi had realized she noticed a lot of things about Deeks; she noticed how his hair was so fluffy and soft looking, making her want to run her fingers through it; she noticed how his eyes would light up sometimes when he smiled; his smile made her want to smile too.

Kensi didn't know what to do with these realizations, so she tried to keep them on lockdown. But often times she found she couldn't keep them quiet.

Callen and Sam left minutes ago with a mere "goodnight" and walked away, but Kensi stayed behind; watching Deeks.

He was sitting as his desk, staring intensely at something on his laptop; a pen in between his thumb and index finger, twirling it mindlessly.

"Hey Deeks?" Kensi asked finally, breaking the silence.

The detective lifted his head up at the sound of her voice. "Yea, Kens?"  
"Are you alright? You've been...quiet." She said, shifting on her feet.

A small chuckle left his lips. "I thought you're always telling me to be quiet? Now that I finally listen for once you're still not happy, Blye?" He asked.

Kensi heard the teasing tone, but she noticed a bit of truth in there. She wondered if she made him feel like she didn't want him to talk; if she'd hurt his feelings.

Kensi also found herself wondering why she cared. There was a time not so long ago when she wouldn't care about what anybody else thought; only herself. But now, Kensi takes his thoughts into consideration sometimes.

And she can't fathom why.

"Well, it's just not like you, Deeks. I was wondering if you were alright." She asked gently.

Deeks smiled slightly at her words. "Thanks for your concern. Yea, no, it's just...that guy we interrogated...he has a son, did you catch that? And when I was talking to him it just seemed like the guy didn't care what he did or how it would affect his kid. It just bothers me, I can't understand why anyone would be like that to their kid." Deeks found himself opening up.

Kensi frowned. She immediately connected his words to his dad, and figured that was the source of Deeks' mood change. "It doesn't make sense; how anybody couldn't love their child...but we managed to get him back to his family, that's a good thing." Kensi tried lightening the situation.

"Is it?" Deeks asked.

His partner couldn't find an answer to that. "Deeks, if this is about your father..." She trailed off, not sure how he would react.

But the scruffy man just shook his head. "No, Kens. It's more than that. A lot more." He said, barely audible.

With that, Deeks stood up and threw his back across his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Princess." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kensi tried to smile back. "You never let me pass when I say that." She said.  
"Yea but I actually mean it. You, little fibber you, you don't." Deeks chuckled.

Kensi stepped towards him and punched him in the arm. Deeks quickly shut his laptop and shifted on his feet. "I'll see you Monday, Kens." He told her.

She nodded. "See you, Deeks." Kensi called after him as he walked out.

Kensi didn't know that Deeks shut the laptop so she didn't see the picture on his screen.

The picture of a little boy, about three years old, with shaggy blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

Just like his daddy.

* * *

Deeks had drove straight home and was greeting by Monty as he walked in the door. The man smiled slightly as he scratched the dog's back.

"Hey there buddy." He said. The dog barked in response. "So what are we gonna do tonight, Mont? Just us two." Deeks sighed.

Monty turned his head and merely stared up at his human before walking over to his bed and laying down.

"Yea, no, ok. That's fine." Deeks snorted, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it.

Deeks had stumbled into a bit of a depressed phase. The case load at work had only gotten worse and more intense by the day, leaving him little time to decompress afterwards.

And, Deeks hated coming home to no one but Monty. He wanted to come home to a family. To kids. To a wife.

A wife.

As he thought those words, Deeks' mind immediately went to Kensi. She had been the object of his affection from the second she walked into that MMA gym. His feelings for her had only gotten stronger, and had sharply increased ever since they'd gone undercover as a married couple.

Waking up to one Kensi Blye lying in bed with you, cuddled up to you, tended to change things.

And it had.  
**A lot**.

It made his heart ache for more, but he knew she wanted to keep them strictly partners at work. And Deeks would never to anything to jeopardize what they had now. This thing they had, he thought with a smile.

Suddenly, his phone ringing had brought him out of his thoughts, much like this morning. Deeks hoped it was Kensi wanting to hang out; they had started doing that from time to time and he loved any time he got to spend with Badass Blye.

Deeks reached over and looked at the number calling him, and he immediately shot up off the couch. This number rarely called him. **Rarely**. And when it did, Deeks thanked every lucky star out there.

"Hello?" He answered immediately.

"Marty. I'm in town, I need to talk to you in person." A woman's voice said over the phone; her tone was unfriendly, as if she really despised talking to Deeks.

Deeks' heart froze for a moment. "Is he with you?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

The woman huffed into the phone. "Of course he is. I need to see you now, it's important."

"Yea, no, great! How about on the beach, I go surfing there all the time and I really think he'd love it." Deeks said, a smile growing on his face.

"Yea. Ok. Whatever. Be there in ten minutes." The woman replied, a cold tone in her voice.

"I'll be right there!" Deeks said, even though he knew the woman had already hung up. He jumped off the couch and ran out the door to his car.

Deeks made it to the beach in five minutes.

* * *

Deeks was bouncing on his heels with excitement as he waited by his car. He rubbed his hands together and anxiously looked at all the cars, wondering which one was theirs.

Finally, a taxi pulled up and a dark haired woman got out; an exasperated look on her face. Deeks started walking towards her, but as soon as the other passenger slid out of the car, the woman was the last thing on his mind.

"DADDY!"

* * *

and there we have it! first chapter accomplished! Hopefully you like it and want to go through this fic with me! Please leave a review or a pm if you'd be so kind! Reviews make me very happy and put my self-conscious mind at ease! i promise more soon :]

xox


	2. Reunited

hey guys! wow i am so overwhelmed by the response this has gotten! you guys are so awesome; i've never gotten that kind of feedback EVER! thank you to all the followers/favoriters (lol is that a word?) and especially the reviewers! i'm so glad you guys are interested in this and i'm happy to write it for you!

Ok, here we go! Still don't own NCIS:LA. just a girl waiting for an official Densi and hoping for some Nallen!

* * *

Chapter 2

Deeks wasn't ashamed to say that, as he was holding onto the number one most important thing in his life, he had tears pooling in his eyes. Deeks had dropped to his knees the second he saw him getting out of that taxi.

His son.  
**Deeks'** son.

"Leo." Deeks managed to choke out as the boy ran into his father's arms and hugged around his neck.

"Hi Daddy." The boy replied happily.

It had been so long since Deeks had done this; held his son in his arms. He'd gotten bigger since he'd last saw Leonardo Deeks; commonly known as just Leo.

"I missed you, **so** much little man." Deeks said, his voice dripping with the sorrow that had filled him the past eleven months since he'd gotten to see Leo.

"I missed-ed you too, Daddy." Leo replied happily, pulling back to look as his father's face.

Deeks couldn't help but smile at his boy standing in front of him. Leo was practically his little clone; blonde shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, even the mischievous smile. The little boy was smiling from ear to ear, excitement coming off his little three-year-old figure in waves.

Deeks cupped his son's face and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes. "You been doing ok?" He inquired.

Leo shrugged. "Mommy has new boyfriend; he has cooties." He informed him quite seriously.

This brought a chuckle from the man. "Oh yea? Why's that?" Deeks asked.  
" 'Cuz he mean and he no wike me. So he gots cooties." Leo explained.

"Of course; there's no other explanation. Anyone who doesn't like you has cooties." Deeks nodded, frowning slightly.

"Ahem." A new voice announced her presence, tired of being ignored.

Deeks rolled his eyes and looked up. "Hello, Rachel." He greeted.  
"Marty." She replied.

Any stranger walking by would never guess that Rachel Smith was Leo's mother; he looked absolutely nothing like her. Dark hair, green eyes, and an unfriendly smile, Rachel was pretty in her own right.

But she wasn't the kind of pretty that caught Deeks' eye anymore.  
The only kind that did that anymore was brunette hair, and mismatched eyes.

Deeks still had yet to let go of Leo, one arm still holding the little boy around the waist. Likewise, Leo's arms where firmly wound around his father's neck.

"Not that I'm complaining, **at all**, but you've never let Leo come down here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Deeks asked.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Leo, go play." She told the boy.

Leo shook his head and stepped closer to Deeks, who couldn't fight the smirk growing on his face.

"I literally have held him for less than five minutes and you're already pulling him away from me?" Deeks said, bitterness teeming in his voice.

"This isn't really a conversation he needs to hear." Rachel sighed. "Leo, I said go play." She added sharply.

"I not want to..." Leo whined, cuddling close to Deeks.

Deeks stared up at Rachel for a moment, before he sighed and let go of Leo. "Hey buddy, Mommy and Daddy need to talk for a minute, alright? So how about you go play where I can see you ok?" Deeks said.

Leo nodded. "Mkay Daddy." He agreed, walking a few steps away and plopping down in the sand; pulling a toy car from his pocket.

"Oh, of **course** he'll listen to you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Deeks stood back up and stepped to lean against his car; staying in perfect view of his son, smiling as he watched the little boy play happily.

"So why're you here, Rachel? You need more money? Leo said you've got a boyfriend; you never call me when you've got some guy in your life." Deeks asked.

She rolled her eyes. "That's the point. Michael doesn't like Leo. He doesn't want to take care of another man's kid."

The shaggy detective arched an eyebrow at her. "Ok, so you break up with him. If he doesn't like my son, tough."

"No, not tough." She shook her head.

Deeks looked at her incredulously. "What are you saying? What, you...you're picking this new guy over **your son**?" He gaped at her.

"Marty, Michael is a good guy; he's gonna take care of me after I leave here." Rachel explained.

"He's a good guy? By that you mean he's rich and he's going to take care of you because you don't date good guys anymore." Deeks chuckled humorlessly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes but Deeks didn't give her the chance to respond. "And what do you mean after you leave here? What's happening to Leo? You've already dragged him up and down the west coast more times than I can count and kept him away from me the majority of his life. What's next?" Deeks asked sharply.

"You are." She said firmly, crossing her arms.  
His eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

"Yes, you, stupid. I've got Leo's stuff in the trunk of the taxi." She rolled her eyes, motioning to the car that had yet to move. "And I've got the paperwork to give you full custody; all you've gotta do is sign it." Rachel explained.

"Hold on here. You're giving up your son to be with this guy? How long have you know him? How can you just give up Leo like this?" Deeks shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I've known Michael for almost ten months now, and he promised we'd get married and he'd take care of me. But he won't take care of another man's kid. So I'm giving you what you've always wanted; Leo." Rachel explained.

Deeks watched, his jaw slacked, as she went to the taxi and pulled a few bags from the trunk. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to look at Leo; who was happily chasing after a bird not far away.

Rachel came to stand in front of him, a pen and a stack of paperwork in her hands outstretched to him. "Sign this." She demanded.

"So what, I sign this and you just disappear? You gonna call him, visit him, **anything**?" Deeks asked. It was clear in his voice that he was disgusted with her.

He couldn't wrap his head around why she could possible want to abandon an amazing kid, like Leo. Deeks knew Leo was the sweetest kid in the world, and he wouldn't change a single thing about him. But now here his mother was, ready to leave him.

It made Deeks think about his own mother abandoning him after he'd shot his father. To this day he still hadn't gotten over her just leaving him.

"Probably not." Rachel's voice drew him back to the present. "Michael's pretty adamant about me giving Leo up." She explained.

"You do realize that this guy isn't the only guy in the world, right? Surely you can find someone who can stand you and won't make you completely abandon Leo." Deeks snapped.

"Michael's a good guy!" Rachel yelled.

"You don't care about that! The only you care about-the only thing you've **ever** cared about-is how deep his pockets are!" Deeks hissed.

"So what, you don't want custody now? All I've heard for the last three years out of you 'let me see Leo' 'tell me where you are so I can visit' 'why do you keep my son from me' blah blah blah, and now you're trying to back out of it?" Rachel hissed.

"Hell no. I actually **want** my son. I'm just trying to think about what's best for him; and you abandoning him is not it, Rachel. He needs **both** his parents in his life; not just me, not just you, both of us." Deeks said firmly.

Rachel batted her eyes and took a step towards him, placing her hand on his chest and rubbing across it. "Well, he could have us both...we could be together again. You could take care of us." She said, trying to be seductive.

Deeks' face contorted in disgust and he pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me." He told her.

Rachel's eyes grew cold again. "Fine. Then sign the damn paperwork. Have your son."

"Fine." Deeks said, snatching the papers and pen from her before he lost his chance to have Leo in his life.

Remembering his days as a lawyer, Deeks flipped through the paperwork, making sure it was all legit.

"Oh come on, just sign it." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Deeks looked up at her. "Well, I need to make sure it's all valid. I was a lawyer, remember?" He smirked, knowing it would piss her off.

And it worked.

"You're such a bastard." Rachel snapped, slapping him across the face.

Deeks bit his tongue and rubbed his jaw. "You know what? Fine. Leo doesn't need someone like you in his life anyway." He said firmly.

He turned around and placed the paperwork on the side of his car to sign it. After he'd scribbled his signature he practically threw it at her. "I'll go grab Leo and you can tell him bye." Deeks said.

Leo noticed his father walking to him and a bright smile grew on his face again. "Daddy!" He grinned and ran over to him again.

Deeks couldn't help but smile as his heart warmed with the love for and from his son. He picked the boy up and held him close to his chest.

"Daddy can we come play here 'morrow? Is fun." Leo said.  
"Sure we can, buddy." Deeks grinned, tickling his stomach.

Leo immediately burst into giggles and Deeks chuckled with him. Remembering why he'd went to get the boy, Deeks turned to start walking back up to the taxi.

But when he turned around, Rachel was gone.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you guys like it! If so leave me a review or shoot me a pm, whichever you prefer! If not, well then you can just hit the back button XD

later gators!

xox


	3. Daddy Duty

hi guys! you all are SO awesome with all the support; it really means a lot that you guys are enjoying this! makes me a very happy writer :] i hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and that it lives up to expectations!

* * *

Chapter 3

Deeks took a deep breath as reality started to sink in; he was now a full time parent. Worries about what he would do and how he would do it started creeping into his mind but one thought stood out above the rest.

Could he be a good dad, when his had been such a horrible man?

The two stood standing there until Leo started wiggling in his dad's arms. "Daddy, can we pway some more?" He asked, giving Deeks a puppy dog face.

Deeks chuckled but shook his head. "Sorry, bud. But we need to go." He told him.  
"Aw...but I lub it here!" Leo pouted.

The man smiled and ruffled the sand out of his hair as he started walking to his car. "I know you do; I do too. But we need to go home; it's starting to get late and **you** mister," Deeks said, tickling his son causing immediate giggles, "you need a bath."

"Did Mommy leab alweady?" Leo inquired as Deeks squatted down and picked up the bags Rachel had left.

He stopped and looked at his son. "She told you she was leaving?"

Leo nodded. "She say that I lib with you now. Does that mean I gets to see you evey-day?" The boy asked excitedly.

Deeks grinned. "Yea, buddy, you'll be living with me and you will most definitely see me every day. Is that ok?" He asked nervously.

"Oh course is otay, Daddy!" Leo said loudly, wiggling out of his father's arms and running around in circles.

"Gonna lib with Daddy! Gonna lib with Daddy!" Leo giggled

Deeks couldn't lie; it felt pretty damn good to hear his son was so excited to live with him. And he had to admit, Deeks was excited for Leo to live with him too; he was already making plans about fixing up the spare room in his apartment, buying a bed, some toys, snacks, everything Leo could need-or want.

He knew Rachel wasn't extremely keen on getting Leo a lot of stuff; most of the stuff Leo had had come from the times Deeks had gotten to see him and he'd come with gifts; or he would buy them before he left. Rachel preferred money be spent on her, so she only bought Leo necessities.

So naturally Deeks loved to spoil Leo, within reason of course. He didn't want his son becoming greedy like his mother.

Deeks put the last bag in the trunk and shut it, turning towards the bouncing boy. "Alright, Leo, let's roll little man." He said.

The boy stopped and looked at his dad. "Can we come back 'mowow?" He asked.  
"Sure." Deeks smiled.  
"Can we go simmin?" Leo asked.

Deeks laughed. "Swimming. And yea, we can go swimming; as long as it doesn't rain."

"Yay!" Leo smiled and hopped in.

Deeks reached in and fixed up the seat belt. He frowned before shutting the door. _**He needs a car seat.**_ The man thought to himself. He got in the car and turned the key, thinking.

"Hey, Leo. What do you say we go to Wal-Mart, and then the two of us go out to eat?" Deeks asked.

"Otay Daddy!" Leo smiled, kicking his feet happily.

Deeks chuckled at his son as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

Kensi unlocked her front door and went straight to her refrigerator for a cold beer after her run. She checked her phone again for at least the tenth time since leaving work, disappointed when she merely saw her lock screen.

She would never admit to it, but Kensi was disappointed that Deeks hadn't called her or stopped by to hang out on that Friday night. She loved their little hangout nights and wished they happened more often.

Kensi wasn't sure what was happening between them; she wasn't sure what exactly it was that she felt for Deeks.

She sighed and shook her head. This was ridiculous. Kensi felt like she was in high school again, waiting around for a boy to call her. She was an adult now; she was perfectly capable of dialing a number and pressing the call button.

So she did.

Kensi leaned against her counter with the phone pressed to her ear as she nervously bit her lip.

"It's Marty! Gone surfin'!" His voicemail answered.

She sighed, surprised at how disappointed she felt, and hung up. Kensi turned to her freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"Top Model by myself it is." Kensi said to herself, taking her snack and going into the living room before plopping down on the couch for a lonely night without her partner.

* * *

Leo didn't seem to mind that his mother had left; he was totally and completely a daddy's boy, and he was over the moon with the fact that he now got to live with his dad.

Deeks had gotten necessities for his son now living with him, and had the guys at the store set up to deliver the furniture after he had gotten Leo something to eat.

They were driving down the road and Deeks glanced up in his mirror to see Leo kicking his feet in his brand new car seat; happily playing with the new toy car Deeks had gotten him.

"So, little man, what's Momma usually feed you for dinner?" The man inquired.

"Sammiches." Leo replied, unable to say sandwich.

Deeks chuckled, but before he could respond Leo continued. "But I don't like her sammiches anymore. Can I has someting diffent?" The boy asked sweetly.

"Leo, you can have whatever you'd like." Deeks smiled.

"Can we has pe-za?" Leo asked excitedly.  
"We can most definitely have pizza." His father smiled.  
"Can we has ice cweam too? We gots to hab ice cweam Daddy." Leo said.

Deeks broke out laughing at that. "Oh man, Kensi is going to love you." He shook his head.

"Who Kensi?" Leo inquired.

"Kensi is..." Deeks paused, contemplating how to answer. "She is my best friend and she works with me."

"Is she you girl-fwend?" The boy asked.  
Deeks chuckled and shook his head. "No, buddy, I don't have a girlfriend."

"What? Why not? The girlies not wike you?" Leo gasped.

"Oh c'mon little man, this is your dad we're talking about; of **course** the girls like me. But the one I like doesn't seem to be liking me back...she's pretty closed off." Deeks trailed off, his thoughts filling with those of the brunette beauty in his life.

Leo was quiet for a moment. "You needs a girl-fwend, Daddy." He told his dad.

This brought a laugh out of the man. "Oh, yea? And what about you, little man, you got a girlfriend?" Deeks grinned.

"I did at daycare. But I bwoke up with her." Leo explained.  
"How come?" Deeks inquired.  
"She wanted to eat my ice cweam!" Leo said as if this was the worst crime in the world.

"Kens is definitely gonna love you..." Deeks said softly, more to himself than to his son as he pulled into the pizza place. "Alright, buddy, you hungry?" Deeks asked.

"Oh yea!" Leo grinned eagerly.

* * *

Leo chatted happily about anything he could think of on the way back home to Deeks' apartment, but sometimes he would stop talking when he liked a song on the radio and hum along with the music.

Deeks couldn't stop smiling, how could he with his boy in the back seat? The only time that the man did stop smiling was when he started thinking about how he was going to work and be a full time dad.

"Daddy is you still a cop?" Leo inquired suddenly.

"Kinda. I work with different people and place than I did before, I'm more than just a cop now." Deeks tried to explain.

Leo thought for a moment. "So you's wike a super hewo?" He asked.  
Deeks laughed softly. "I don't think I'm a super hero, buddy."  
"I do." Leo replied.

Deeks smiled at that. "Thanks, Leo." Leo grinned at his dad in response.

Before he knew it, Deeks was pulling up to his apartment building. He cut the engine and turned around to look at his son. "Alright, mini-me, home sweet home."

"You lib here?" Leo asked in amazement, looking all around.

Deeks chuckled and opened his car door. "Yup. And now you live here too." He told the boy as he unbuckled the car seat.

"Cool Daddy!" Leo giggled and jumped out of the car.

Deeks shouldered a few of the bags and Leo picked up his backpack full of toys and they headed up the stairs. Deeks kept a close eye on the little boy slowly trudging up the stairs.

The detective still couldn't believe Leo was here; at **his apartment**. Deeks was so excited to be a bigger part of his son's life; he already started thinking about teaching him surfing and swimming.

"This way, bud." The man instructed, turning a corner.  
"Otay Daddy." Leo replied happily.

Finally they arrived at Deeks' door, and met an older man in the hallway too. Deeks smiled at him.

"Hey there, Mr. Jason." The shaggy man greeted.

The man looked up and smiled in return; then his gaze fell on Leo. "Hello there, little one. Who've we got here now?" The man inquired.

"Hi man!" Leo grinned, causing the stranger to chuckle.  
"This is my boy Leo." Deeks explained.

Understanding flashed across the man's face. "Ah, yes. I have heard quite a lot about you, Leo. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Mr. Jason if you'd like." The man smiled warmly.

The man looked to be in his late forties, early fifties maybe. He had kind eyes and salt and pepper hair. Mr. Jason was a friend of Deeks'; the two had bonded when the elder man learned Deeks' had a son that lived far away.

"Misser Jason, does you lib here too?" Leo asked.  
Mr. Jason smiled. "I live right next door to your father."

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed happily.

The elder man smiled softly and looked over at Deeks. "He reminds me of my grandson."

Deeks smiled in returned and ruffled Leo's hair a bit. "Yea, you've told me about him. He and his mom live several hours from here, don't they?" He inquired.

Mr. Jason nodded. "Yup. Sadly, I don't get to see much of them." He sighed. But then he looked at Leo again and he smiled. "Maybe you and your father could come visit me sometime. I'm retired now and I don't go out much anymore. Not that I can't, I bet I could give Marty here a run for his money." Mr. Jason smirked.

Deeks chuckled and Leo shook his head. "Nuh-uh. My daddy's a super hewo." The boy said seriously.

Mr. Jason grinned. "Is that right?" he asked.  
"Yup." Leo nodded.

The older man smiled fondly and looked back to Deeks. "You've got a great kid here, Marty."

"Thank you, sir. He is pretty great." Deeks replied proudly.  
"Well if you ever need someone to watch him, my door's always open." Mr. Jason smiled.

Deeks paused. "Really?" He asked.

"I know you work a lot during the week, if you need a babysitter I'd be more than happy to." Mr. Jason nodded.

"Wow, that would...yea, no, that would be awesome. I was actually just thinking about that in the car. I don't really have anyone else that could watch him." Deeks rambled, extremely grateful.

"Well you just drop him off before you go to work and I'll keep him until you get home." Mr. Jason smiled.  
Deeks reached his hand forward and shook the elder man's. "Thank you, so much, sir."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You know I love kids, and I hardly get to see mine." Mr. Jason chuckled. "Well, I'd better get inside, I've got food on the stove." The man told the two.

"Bye Misser Jason!" Leo waved.  
"Good night, Leo." The man replied, going inside.

"Alright bud, we got that taken care of now!" Deeks smiled.  
"Yup." Leo nodded.

Deeks was ninety-nine percent sure the boy had no clue what he was talking about; but that was alright.

As Deeks was working on getting the door open, he heard Monty come running to towards the door barking. Leo's eyes grew wide and he jumped up and down in excitement.

"You gots a puppy?" Leo gasped.

Deeks grinned. "Well he's not really a puppy anymore, but yea. I do; his name's Monty. He was a police dog." He explained, throwing the door open.

Monty caught onto some of Leo's excitement and practically tackled the boy. Leo giggled nonstop and threw his arms around the dog as Monty licked his face.

"Silly puppy!" Leo giggled.  
"Yea, I think he likes you, Leo." Deeks chuckled, placing some of the bags down.  
The boy patted the dog on the head. "Good puppy." He smiled.

Monty barked happily. Deeks grinned at seeing his son playing with his dog; his family was coming together.

* * *

At eleven o'clock Deeks had finally finished putting together Leo's new bed and taking the bit of stuff he had in there out and moving into his bedroom closet.

He wasn't a hoarder like Kensi.

The thought of her-as always-brought a smile to his lips. He'd long since accepted that he had feelings for his partner, and thought about her multiple times day. Now it just seemed normal.

Deeks walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. A look around the room had the man shaking his head; it was an absolute mess.

Toys, crayons, and paper were littering the floor but Deeks couldn't bring himself to mind. There was an old episode of SpongeBob playing on TV from where Deeks had put it on Nickelodeon for Leo.

Speaking of, Deeks glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the little boy on the couch; fast asleep. Monty had jumped up next to Leo and was lying beside him watchfully. Deeks smiled softly and walked over to him, gently lifting Leo into his arms and carrying him into his brand new room. Monty had woken up and walked by the man's heels, lying beside Leo's new bed.

Deeks gently placed Leo into his Avengers bed; apparently the boy was going through a super hero phase. He looked around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on a certain stuffed animal; it was a small lion, perfect for cuddling with, and Deeks had bought it the day Leo was born.

It made him happy that Rachel hadn't thrown it away.

Deeks grabbed the animal and placed it next to Leo; smiling, Deeks brushed the hair out of Leo's eyes and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

"Night, buddy."

* * *

there we go! I'm so loving writing Leo and i hope you guys love him too :] i also hope you loved this chapter! i'd very much appreciate if you would leave me a review! They totally make my day!

au revoir!

xox


	4. Not As It Seems

hey you guys! so meant to finish this chapter yesterday...but i fell asleep XD but i worked hard to finish it today! :] thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews and all your follows/favorites! you guys rock! I know you guys are all extremely anxious for Kensi to find out, and it's coming! i promise!

don't own *deep sigh* obviously if i did we wouldn't have to wait a whole friggin' week for a new episode...i've watched the sneak peeks so many times it's not even funny anymore XD

* * *

Chapter 4

Deeks figures that even if he wasn't an early riser due to being a surfer, the little pitter-patter of footsteps would've woken him up anyway.

Apparently his son was also an early riser. The thought made Deeks smile.

The detective listened to his little feet stepping through the hallway, and suddenly four more feet joined in too.

"C'mon, Monty!" Deeks heard Leo say, their footsteps getting closer.

The man smiled and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt Monty jump up on the bed and lay down at his feet, and then he felt a slight tugging on the bed covers as the little boy climbed his way up.

Leo crawled over to his dad, one hand petting Monty-the boy's new faithful sidekick-and the other clutching his stuffed lion. He stared at his dad for a moment before he crawled closer and laid next to his dad.

"Is you sweepin'?" Leo whispered.

Deeks fake snored loudly, causing the boy to burst out laughing. Deeks did it again, turning over onto his side and wrapping one arm around Leo.

"Daddy!" Leo laughed happily.

Deeks peeked an eye open at the boy. "Wake up!" Leo grinned.

The man immediately shut his eyes again, rolled over onto his back, and started fake snoring even louder than before. Leo looked at him curiously, thinking that his dad had really gone back to sleep. He wiggled closer to the snoring man and poked his cheek.

Suddenly, Deeks sat up and grabbed the boy, tickling his sides. Once again, Leo erupted into laughter, and his dad joined him. Pulling away with a huge grin on his face, Deeks looked at his son.

"Morning, Peanut." He said, ruffling the little one's hair.  
"Mowning Daddy!" Leo smiled, hugging his lion.

"You sleep ok in your new room?" Deeks asked seriously, nervous about the boy's answer.

But Leo just smiled and nodded happily. "Oh yea! I had a dweam dat I was fwying and simmin' wif you, Daddy!" He explained excitedly.

Deeks chuckled and stretched his arms. "Well, I'm not sure about the flying part, but I can take you swimming if you'd like." He told the boy.

"Yea! Yea! Yea! Simmin' Daddy, simmin!" Leo said, standing up and jumping up and down on the bed excitedly.

Deeks chuckled again and rolled out of bed, crossing his arms. "Alright, little man. We'll go swimming. You hungry? Wanna eat before we go?" He inquired.

Leo thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I no hungee yet. Sim first, den eats." He decided.

"You sure?" Deeks arched an eyebrow at his son.  
Uh-huh." Leo nodded.

The detective stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. He was torn between whether the boy really** wasn't **hungry, or was just eager to go back to the beach. Then, Deeks decided that he'd bring a few snacks for the boy, just in case.

"Well, ok then, Leo. Let's go get you some trunks on and head on down to the beach." The man smiled.

"YAY!" Leo yelled excitedly, running to his room. Deeks chuckled and followed him.

The two got their trunks on-Deeks deciding against his wet suit since he wouldn't be surfing with Leo-and walked into the living room Deeks opened the door and the bright, LA sunshine rushed inside; hot even though it was only about seven a.m. The man paused and looked at Leo.

"You probably need sun block, little man." He announced, closing the door and walking back inside.

"What's sun 'lock?" Leo asked, following his dad back through the house.

Deeks rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of spray-on sun block, smiling. He crouched down to Leo's eye level and pulled the little tank top he'd put on him off.

"Well," Deeks started to explain as he sprayed the sun block on, "it keeps the sun from giving you a sun burn-which is where your skin is really hot and red and it hurts pretty bad."

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment. "You gets sunburn too Daddy?" He asked.

Deeks nodded. "Sometimes. Daddy's friends like to make fun of him because he has an ivory complexion and burn a lot easier than they do." He chuckled.

"Take you shirt off, I spay the sun 'lock on you, Daddy." Leo said.  
Deeks smiled a bit. "Nah, it's ok, buddy. I'll be alright."

"No Daddy! You'll get the sun burn!" Leo gasped.

Deeks chuckled and gave in, taking his shirt off. Leo furrowed his eyes in concentration as he used both hands to spray the sun block on his dad. It was harder for the little boy to hold the button down, so it mostly just came out in small spots; but it was the thought that touched Deeks more than anything.

"Otay, now you no get the sun burn!" Leo grinned happily, causing his dad to smile back as he put his shirt back on.

"Alright, now we can go swimming." Deeks told the boy.

Walking to the door, it occurred to Deeks that Leo was still a little kid, and could not swim. He turned on his heel and walked into Leo's room to grab the floaties he'd bought yesterday. Deeks paused and thought for a moment.

"Probably should bring him a towel, might get cold." He said, more to himself than anything, as he walked into the bathroom to grab a towel for the boy.

Deeks usually just got up, put on a wetsuit or swimming trunks, and went off. But now, he thought of several different things that his little boy might need.

Thirty minutes after the two had decided to go swimming, Deeks had finally packed a bag with the necessities for Leo.

"Ok, this time I promise we're ready." Deeks laughed as he saw his son sitting bored by the door.

Leo perked up immediately, a smile on his face as he got excited again. Deeks chuckled and looked around for Monty, figuring the dog would want to join them at the beach.

"Monty!" Deeks called.

Strangely, the dog didn't come.

"Monteeee!" Leo called, and suddenly the dog came running towards the boy.

Deeks just stared at the two, not able to fight the smile on his face. "Oh, yea, no, that's fine. Traitor." Deeks grinned.

Monty barked happily as Leo petted him.

* * *

After their little trip, Leo and Monty ran into his room to play, and Deeks went into the kitchen to make breakfast. True to his word, Leo hadn't been hungry until they'd spent a few hours and a lot of energy at the beach. Deeks smiled at the thought of how much of a natural Leo is in the water. Deeks was amazed at just how good of a swimmer the little boy was. He, Leo, and Monty had had more fun at the beach than Deeks can ever remember having there himself.

The proud father already had about a hundred pictures of Leo on his phone. Him building a sand castle, standing near the edge of the water, playing with Monty, everything.

Deeks knew that there was only one thing that could've possibly made their little morning outing any better; if Kensi had been there, too.

Standing at the stove, bacon frying and pancakes waiting to be flipped, Deeks sighed deeply.

Kensi.

She was going to **hate** him when she finds out he didn't tell her he has a son.

He'd had long enough to tell her; it wasn't like Leo just appeared when Rachel brought him to Deeks. Leo was a few months away from turning four years old; truthfully, Deeks could've told her several times by now.

But he didn't; he was pretty sure he knew how she'd react. Deeks figured that the second she found out he was a father, she would compare him to **her** father; the man she held at the highest esteem and best father ever to exist.

What was Deeks next to that?

The detective didn't know how to explain to the person who's opinion mattered most to him-next to Leo of course-that Deeks merely sent money every month and was lucky to see the boy more than three times in a year.

Not that that was by choice, though. If Deeks had had it his way, he would've been in Leo's life every single day.

Not only was he afraid of Kensi's opinion, it was also one of those things that living the life that they did and having all their demons in their head made you keep close to your chest and not share easily; for Sam it was his relationship with Michelle; for Callen it was everything that he was, most likely the most closed off of all the OSP agents; for Kensi it was Jack and her father.

For Deeks it was Leo.

Flipping over his pancakes, Deeks argued with himself that Kensi **had** shared about Jack; but then the other side of him argued also that she didn't give that information willingly to **him**-it had been because of a case. And with her father, she had become a bit more open with talking about him.

Kensi deserved to know that her partner had a son. And Deeks wanted her to know.

As long as she didn't hate him for it.

Sighing, Deeks turned the stove off and placed the food onto plates. He down the hallway into Leo's room, where he and Monty were playing with a ball. Deeks smiled slightly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey bud, breakfast is ready." The man announced.

Leo looked up and smiled. "Otay! C'mon Monty!" The boy said, running out of the room with the dog hot on his heels.

Deeks followed the two into the kitchen and saw the refrigerator door open and Leo standing on his tip toes reaching for the big jug of apple juice.

"Here, bud, let me." Deeks said.  
"No!" Leo yelled, weakly pushing the man back.

Deeks arched an eyebrow and put his hand on the boy's back, worried he would fall. "Just tryna help, I've got it, little man." He told his son, grabbing the jug.

"No!" Leo squealed, grabbing the jug from his dad. But the jug was heavier than the boy expected and he fell flat on his butt. "I do it!" Leo said firmly.

"Hey, you're gonna make a mess." Deeks told the boy, putting him back on his feet.  
"No I not! I do it!" The boy insisted, twisting the cap off.

"Leo, stop it." Deeks said firmly.

The boy looked at the man with the open jug in his hand and sighed. But as he went to hand it to Deeks he tripped and the juice spilt everywhere; especially on Deeks.

"Whoa! Ok, that's cold, very cold. Why is this juice so cold?" Deeks yelped, peeling his now soaking wet shirt off of him.

Leo looked up at is father in horror, and tears pooled in the boys eyes. "I sowwy! I not mean to! I sowwy!" The boy cried.

Monty ran over, barking loudly; he didn't like when his new little human was upset apparently. Leo started crying and Deeks shook his head, crouching down again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok! It's just juice!" Deeks said calmly.

"Bu-but I s-spilled it evwy-where!" Leo cried, obviously expecting some sort of punishment for his accident.

Deeks tried to calm the boy down, but it was hard with Monty barking and jumping everywhere, absolutely throwing a fit. Deeks looked back and forth between the two, and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Leo, it's ok. Calm down, buddy." Deeks tried to tell the boy, but it was like Leo didn't hear him.

The doorbell rang again and Deeks looked absolutely frazzled. "I'm gonna go see who's at the door, you dry those tears, alright?" Deeks told him.

The man blew out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. Once again the doorbell rang.

"Yea, I'm comin!" Deeks yelled.

He expected it to be Mr. Jason; often times the older man would ask if Deeks would join him for breakfast at the small diner around the corner. If the detective wasn't doing anything he would usually take the man up on his offer.

Deeks was not expecting it to be Kensi.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Kensi couldn't sleep anyway, so she decided to go for a run. She wasn't sure where she was going or how long she was going to run, Kensi just started running.

She was still slightly upset that Deeks hadn't answered his phone, and even more so that she spent her Friday night alone. Used to, Kensi could spend entire weekends without taking a single step out of her house or seeing a single familiar face and it wouldn't bother her a bit. She could just hole up with her sugary snacks and be perfectly content.

But not anymore.

Kensi was starting to want more. Started wanting what had always scared her.

A relationship.  
A family.

She didn't want to be alone anymore. Kensi had come to realize last night. The silence she had once found comforting and peaceful had become deafening and lonely.

Kensi looked up and realized she'd arrived at Deeks' apartment. Without a second thought she jogged up to his door and rang the bell, figuring that he could join her.

But not that he needed it, with all his muscles. Kensi thought.

Not that she checked him out or anything. Because that definitely didn't happen. Like ever.

She silently wondered if that sounded half as pitiful as she thought it was.

Growing impatient, Kensi rang the doorbell again and again. Finally, the door ripped open and it was not was Kensi was expecting.

Deeks. That she expected. A shirtless and disheveled Deeks she was not. His hair looked like someone's hands had been running through them and the sweatpants he was wearing were slipping a bit lower than they should.

Kensi bit her lip and took a deep breath. She knew what was going on. "Oh." She sighed.

Deeks looked worried, like he was expecting her to show up. "You're not alone, are you?" Kensi asked, hoping it came out as calm and steady as she intended; praying her voice didn't crack or betray the various emotions she was feeling.

"Well...no, but Kens I can explain. This...this isn't what it looks like." Deeks rambled out.

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. I get it. This is why you didn't answer my call last night. It's fine. Don't stress it."

Deeks looked confused. "Call? You called me last night?" He asked.  
Kensi let out a humorless laugh. "Yea, good thing I didn't need anything."

"Kens, please, just give me five minutes. Last night was absolutely crazy and-" Deeks started, but she didn't let him finish.

"Oh, ok. No, I don't need you to finish that thought. It's fine Deeks. We're just partners; you're completely allowed to spend your time with whomever you want." Kensi forced a smile. She prayed he couldn't tell.

Deeks looked like he'd been hit. "Just partners?" He repeated coldly.  
"Yup." Kensi said firmly.

Suddenly, a noise from behind Deeks drew their attention, and the man looked worried; it sound like something fell. Or someone.

"You should probably go check on her. Sounds like she's a clumsy one." Kensi snapped, turning on her heel.

"Wait a sec, Kens! It's not what you think! Just let me explain! KENS!" Deeks called after her.

Kensi shook her head and put her headphones back in her ears. "Damn it!" She could hear Deeks yell as he slammed his door.

Kensi kept running; away from the man she wanted to spend her time with; away from the feelings she was too scared to accept.

She'd just have to deal with the silence.

* * *

Deeks slammed the door, frustrated beyond hell. He ran into the kitchen to see that Leo had slipped in the puddle of juice and fell on his stomach. He immediately dropped to his knees and pulled the crying boy into his arms.

"Hey, you alright? Daddy's got you. It's ok, just breath." Deeks whispered, rocking back and forth.

Leo sniffled and looked up at his dad. "Did Kens leab? I heard you say her name." He asked.

Deeks smiled slightly at the use of one of his many nicknames for his partner. "Yea, yea she did."

"Was it 'cuz of me?" Leo sniffled again.  
"No, buddy. She left because Daddy's an idiot and a scaredy-cat." Deeks sighed.

* * *

boom! There we go guys, whatcha think? hopefully good! I know, you probably thought ooh, she's gonna met Leo! But despicable me, nope XD mwahaha. we'll get there! leave a review and i might be inclined to make it happen sooner ;] Shout-out to N7sdr93 for editing and plot bunnies! he's pretty cool like that. (even though whilst over shoulder editing i had to explain what SO meant and change it to the actual words XD) more soon lovelies!

chao!

xox


	5. Daddy Skills

Hey guys! what's happening? I am still absolutely amazed at y'alls reaction to this fic! none of my other fanfics have gotten half of this kind of attention and they've been out way longer and the Fast and Furious one has way more chapters! You guys are so freaking awesome! *round of applause for the awesomeness*

don't own, you guys know the drill!

* * *

Chapter 5

That Monday morning had Deeks nervous and on edge, for several reasons. He hated being on bad terms with Kensi, but no matter how hard he tried or how many calls he made, she just wasn't willing to talk to him.

And with Mr. Jason busy for the rest of the weekend and nothing else to do with Leo, Deeks couldn't just pop over at her apartment with Leo in tow saying "hey here's my kid".

Walking through his apartment as he got ready for work Deeks took a deep breath, preparing also for the other reason for his nerves.

Today was the first day that Mr. Jason would be babysitting Leo. It wasn't at all that Deeks didn't trust the man; he was nervous about how Leo would act, if he would behave or throw a fit about his dad leaving him with a practical stranger.

Deeks walked into Leo's room to find that the little boy had already put the clothes his father had laid out for him on; granted the shirt was on backwards and the shoes were on the wrong feet.

With a chuckle, Deeks dropped down to Leo's eye level. "Lookin' sharp, little man. But, your shirt is on backwards." He smiled.

Leo looked at his shirt and huffed with annoyance. "Dawn it."

"Hey, it's alright." Deeks chuckled, helping the boy get the shirt on right, and fixing his shoes.

"Ok, so remember what we talked about last night? Daddy has to go to work, so you're gonna stay with Mr. Jason, alright? I'll be back later to pick you up." Deeks told the boy seriously.

"Can't I go wiff you?" Leo asked.  
Deeks smiled softly. "I'm sorry, buddy. But where I work is no place for kids."  
"But I can help!" The boy objected.  
"No go, Leo." Deeks shook his head.

"But what 'bout Monty?" Leo said, sticking his lower lip out as he gave his father the best puppy dog face he could manage.

Deeks chuckled and ruffled Leo's hair. "Well, Monty's a big dog; he stays here and holds down the fort while we're gone."

"Oh..." Leo nodded, a little disappointed.

Checking his watch, Deeks saw that they needed to get over to Mr. Jason's apartment so that could get to work. He stood up and picked up the go bag he'd made for Leo, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Let's roll, Peanut." Deeks smiled, walking to the door.

"Otay Daddy!" Leo replied, right behind him; clutching his trusty lion as he followed his dad down to the older man's apartment.

Deeks smiled at his son as he rang the doorbell, waiting patiently; he didn't have to wait long, however, and Mr. Jason had opened the door smiling.

"Well good morning!" The older man greeted.  
"Hi man." Leo smiled.

"Hey there, Mr. J. How we doin' this morning?" Deeks asked.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself? Come in, come in!" Mr. Jason replied, ushering the Deeks boys inside.

Leo ran straight inside to where Mr. Jason had left the television on; having some old cartoon on special for Leo. The older man chuckled and walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for Deeks.

Deeks followed him and took the offered cup, drinking it immediately; desperately needing the caffeine to face the day he was in for.

"Something troubling you, Marty?" Mr. Jason asked knowingly.  
The detective chuckled slightly and leaned against the counter. "Yea, no, I'm fine."

Mr. Jason smirked slightly. "And Kensi? Is she fine also?"

The older man had long since lost count of how many times Deeks had talked about one Ms. Kensi Blye; she was the shaggy man's favorite topic of discussion. Mr. Jason was all too happy to listen, remembering a time in his youth when he had rambled on and on to his father about a girl.

Deeks raised his eyebrows, surprised and slightly embarrassed. "So...you probably heard that whole thing Saturday, didn't you?" He inquired.

"I did. I take it she was upset about the news?" Mr. Jason nodded.

"No, she doesn't know, actually. She is under impression that I had another woman in my apartment that morning. No clue about Leo." Deeks explained.

Mr. Jason arched a knowing eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Deeks chuckled. "I'd like to think so. But, I'm pretty sure she was just pissed I didn't answer a phone call Friday night that I didn't even notice until after the whole argument the next day." He sighed.

Mr. Jason was silent, observing the detective carefully. The younger man was nervous, shifting his feet and tapping his fingers against the counter. Finally, Deeks broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

"How am I supposed to tell her? She...she's going to hate me for not telling her." Deeks said with a defeated tone in his voice.

The older man thought for a moment, and before he could respond Leo came running in and up to his dad. Deeks immediately smiled and lifted the boy into his arms, causing the boy to smile as well.

Mr. Jason smiled. "When you tell her is obviously your decision. But, you're going to need to tell her soon if you don't want to lose her completely. Just wait until the time feels right. You'll know."

"And if she gets mad? Decides that I've kept this from her for too long and no longer wants anything to do with me? What do I do then?" Deeks sighed.

"Then you buy her chocolate, and flowers, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Mr. Jason smirked.

* * *

Deeks strolled into the mission, late as usual. But at least this time he had a good excuse; not that he would be informing the team of what that excuse was just yet.

Kensi was the only one in the bullpen, and Hetty was in her office. Deeks knew he needed to speak to both, and decided to go with Kensi first. He walked to his desk and threw his bag down, looking up at his partner; who was making a noticeable effort to avoid looking at him.

"Mornin' partner." Deeks said.

Silence.

"Hey, can we uh...can we talk about what happened Saturday?" He tried again.

Once again, he was met with awkward silence. Deeks was not happy with awkward silence.

"Really? Is this how it's gonna be now? You ignoring every word I say?" Deeks growled, crossing his arms.

Kensi put the pen in her hand down with more force than necessary and glared harshly at the man standing in front of her. But before she could retort, a new voice broke through their tension.

"Mr. Deeks! A word, if you would please." Hetty called from her desk.

With a sigh and an eye roll, Deeks walked out of the bullpen and over to the tiny woman's desk. Hetty had a small smile on her face as she poured tea for the both of them, handing a cup to Deeks.

He didn't drink tea, but the detective knew better than to refuse Hetty tea. He wasn't willing to mess with her ninja powers.

"Thank you." Deeks replied, taking a sip and trying not to make a face at the taste.

"You're very welcome. How is Mr. Deeks this morning?" Hetty inquired.  
Deeks set his cup down and rubbed a hand across his jaw. "I've been better."

"I wasn't referring to you, Detective." Hetty smiled.

Deeks let out a chuckle at that. "Jedi mind powers..." He mumbled, shaking his head in amazement. "So I'm to assume you know about me gaining full custody of Leo then." Deeks looked at her.

Hetty nodded. "I am aware, yes. We've discussed the boy before, but that was when his mother had disappeared again and you were inquiring my help to locate her. How does it feel, having full custody now?" She smiled.

A grin grew on the man's face as he thought about the weekend he'd spent with his son. He wouldn't change a single thing about the boy, and loved him to death.

"Feels pretty damn good." Deeks replied.

"Have you told your partner?" Hetty inquired.

The man shook his head. "Not yet."

"You should probably tell her soon. Ms. Blye won't be happy when she learns she's been left in the dark about this." Hetty replied.

"I know..." Deeks nodded.

Suddenly, a whistle echoed through the mission. Deeks turned to see Eric standing at the base of the stairs, trusty tablet in hand. "Got a case, guys!" He announced before turning to head back up to OPS.

Deeks nodded at Hetty before heading up to OPS to be debriefed by the wonder twins.

* * *

All four members of the OSP team burst into the suspect's house, sweeping the rooms for hostiles. Kensi and Deeks went right, Callen and Sam went left.

"Clear!" Deeks called out.  
"Clear!" Kensi called.  
"Clear!" Sam yelled.  
"All clear!" Callen announced.

After a full sweep of their section of the house, the two lowered their guns and looked at each other. "You still mad at me for something you didn't let me explain?" Deeks arched an eyebrow.

Kensi glared at him and shoved passed him.

"Callen, Sam, you guys find anything?" Kensi yelled.  
"Um, yea. We got something alright." Callen replied.

Deeks followed as Kensi moved swiftly through the house and into a bedroom that Callen and Sam were in. Sam was crouched next to the bed, looking underneath it at something.

"What do we got?" Deeks asked.  
"A kid." Callen said softly. "A little girl."

Kensi frowned and Deeks looked at Sam.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you. Why do you come out and we can talk?" Sam said to the girl under the bed.

Apparently she didn't accept his offer; a shoe flew out from under the bed and hit Sam in the face. Kensi stifled a laugh, but Callen didn't bother; his partner turned and glared at him, rubbing his face as he stood up.

"What do we do about her?" Sam asked.

"Let me handle it." Deeks said, moving across the room and laying on his belly, cautiously peeking under the bed.

The girl was huddled all the way on the other side, against the wall and furthest away from Deeks. She had red curls that were sticking in every direction, and she looked to be about six years old.

"Hey there. I'm Marty. This is a cool hiding spot you've got here. Mind if join you?" He asked warmly.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, but she didn't have another shoe to throw at him as he carefully crawled halfway under the bed with her.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" Deeks smiled.  
"Darcy." She mumbled quietly.

"Darcy huh? So are you like a famous dancer Darcy, maybe a famous singer? No, I got it; you're a famous race car driver!" Deeks said.

The girl burst into giggles and scooted closer to him. "I'm not famous, silly!"  
"Really? You're not? Huh. You look famous." The man smiled at her.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked.  
"I'm a police officer; me and my friends are looking for some people." Deeks told her.  
"Bad people?" The girl inquired.  
"Bad people." Deeks nodded.

Darcy considered him for a moment. "Can I see your police man badge?" She asked.

The detective chuckled quietly. "How's this, how about we crawl out from under the bed, and I will let you see my badge."

Darcy thought for a moment, before she smiled. "Ok." She replied.

Deeks crawled the rest of the way out and smirked at his team. Kensi smiled slightly as the guys looked mildly surprised. He chuckled as he felt a tug on his pants leg. Looking down, he saw the mess of red curls and bright eyes looking up at him.

"Awesome. I am so glad you could join us, Darce." Deeks smiled, dropping down to her level and pulling his badge from his pocket, handing it to her.

As the girl looked at it in awe, Callen turned to take a phone call from OPS. Deeks was chatting with the girl and Kensi watched with a smile as he had the before completely stressed out girl now totally calm and happy.

"You're gonna be a great father someday, Deeks." Kensi said.  
Sam snorted. "Yea, that'll be the day."

Deeks froze slightly, electing to ignore Sam's comment. Before he could respond to Kensi, Callen came back in with a led that needed their immediate attention.

* * *

After they'd wrapped up the case, Deeks and Kensi were the last ones in the bullpen; Callen and Sam having tickets to a basketball game for the night. Deeks was still on edge about Kensi's comment, and he knew he couldn't let her leave and him not tell her. Especially after what she said.

Deeks was extremely proud of the fact that she thought he would make a great dad someday.

Despite the fact that he already was a dad.

"Hey, Kens, we need to talk." Deeks said seriously, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Kensi looked up from packing up her stuff and raised an eyebrow. "Ok...I guess I owe you that much." She sighed, putting her things down.

Deeks rubbed his hands together and stared at the floor. "Saturday morning, and Friday night too, I suppose because I...ok, never mind. Alright, try this again. Saturday morning you stopped by and thought I had some chick in my apartment but I didn't." Deeks rambled, finally looking up when he finished.

Kensi looked surprised. "Oh? I just assumed that...from where I was standing it looked like..." She trailed off.

Deeks smirked. "Like I had a girl over?"  
"Um...yea..." Kensi sighed.

"Well I didn't. I wanted you to know that." Deeks said softly.  
"Ok...well, thank you for clearing that up." Kensi smiled.  
"That's not it..." He stopped her.

She looked at him, confused. "What else is there?" She asked.

"Earlier you made the comment that I would make a great father someday." Deeks started. He glanced at her and the detective swears there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um, yea...and I meant that." She assured him.

"Well, see the thing is it's not someday..." He sighed, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked him.

Deeks looked up, steeling himself for what he had to tell her. "Kensi, I've got a three year old son named Leo."

* * *

don't hate me XD haha! next chapter is coming up soon! hope you guys all like this chapter! leave me a review if you'd be so kind :] you guys are fantastic!

xox


	6. Discoveries

soo i totally couldn't just leave you guys with that last chapter for too long, and i was up until about 3 a.m. working on this! haha i was on Twitter like "yea i'm a boss i just updated this fanfic real late i'm just that cool" i really hope you guys like this! thank you SO much for your lovely reviews, you guys are so fantastic and i just had to give you guys the next chapter! i love you all!

so that episode last night made me switch back to Neric, and i'm SO EXCITED for next week's episode! Anyone else? Oh! And another big shout out to my awesome brother N7sdr93, because he stayed up late last night with me helping me make sure this chapter was as awesome as it can be for you guys!

don't own. blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 6

Deeks shifted on his feet nervously, five minutes having gone by and her still not having said a word.

"Kens, for the love of God please say something..." Deeks sighed.

Kensi blinked slowly and looked at him. "You wanna run that by me again?" She asked.  
"I've got...I've got a three year old son." Deeks told her again.

"A son. You? You are a father? Of a child?" Kensi said slowly.

"Well that is typically what one is the father of, Kens." Deeks chuckled lightly, attempting at easing the tension in the room.

Needless to say it didn't work.

"So we've been partners for several years...and you haven't thought to tell me this before?" Kensi asked, her voice firm; her attempt to hide the hurt she was feeling from him not telling her.

Deeks sighed deeply. "Well, up until three days ago I haven't even had partial custody. I've been lucky to see him more than three times a year." He told her.

Kensi shook her head at him, anger coming off of her in waves. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she threw her hands up, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the mission.

"Kens! Kensi!" He yelled, running after her.

Unfortunately for Kensi, her keys had somehow managed to end up at the bottom of her bag; forcing her to stop in front of her car door to dig them out. And giving Deeks the chance to catch up to her.

"Kensi, please, let me explain!" Deeks begged her, grabbing her arm gently to stop her from opening her door.

Kensi glared at him, her eyes filled with hurt. Deeks sighed, hating himself for not telling her sooner like he knew he should have.

"Kensi...Fern, please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Deeks said sincerely.

"How could you not tell me Deeks? Me! Your partner! I get not telling Sam and Callen, I do! But not telling me, Deeks..." Kensi snapped angrily.

"I know I should've told you but I knew you would react like this!" Deeks retorted.

"Well maybe if you had just told me in the first place I wouldn't have!" She rolled her eyes, ripping her arm from his hold and opening her car door.

"Kensi, will you please just listen?" Deeks begged.  
"Deeks, I gotta go." Kensi shook her head, shutting her door and revving up her engine.

Deeks leaned against his car and watched her drive off; feeling like a spike had been driven through his chest. He knew she would blow up like this.

The question was would she ever forgive him?

* * *

Kensi wasn't sure how long she ended up driving around the city that night. But it was several hours before she ended up home. Her cell phone had gone quiet finally after at least a dozen phone calls from Deeks.

She didn't answer.  
She couldn't.

It wasn't the easiest thing to wrap her mind around; but then again it wasn't the hardest either. Deeks was amazing with kids. The case today with the little red headed girl was just one of the many examples of that.

But the fact that he didn't tell her is what bothered her the most.

Ok. And, if she were being honest with herself, the fact that some other woman had had a child with Deeks. That wasn't setting well with her either.

When Kensi opened her door and crashed on the couch, she was once again met with deafening silence. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to what it was like to come home to a child playing happily.

Then her mind reminded her of the fact that Deeks knew what that was like, and she was angry once again. She jumped off the couch and started pacing, no longer able to merely sit still.

Kensi didn't understand why Deeks didn't tell her; they'd been partners for so long and he hadn't bothered to even mention his son. Did he feel like she wasn't important enough to know? Did he not want her to know?

Her mind was swimming with thoughts like these and she let out a deep breath, tugging on the ends of her hair.

Finally, Kensi decided to go to bed; where she spent a long night tossing and turning, and imagining little boys with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

The moment Deeks entered the bullpen the next morning, Kensi shot out of her desk; with a mere "need a workout" she was gone, racing off towards the gym. The detective sighed, his head dropping as he crossed over to his chair and slumped down into it; ignoring the stares of the two senior agents.

"What'd you mess up this time, rookie?" Sam chuckled.

Deeks rolled his eyes and glared at the man. "I didn't mess anything up. I just didn't handle a situation quite as well as I could've..." Deeks sighed.

"So you messed up." Callen smirked.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Yes, I messed up. Story of my life. Everybody happy now?" Deeks snapped.

Callen and Sam exchanged surprised glances; not expecting the outburst from the shaggy man.

Sam leaned closer to Deeks and smirked. "Is it that time of the month again, Shaggy?" He grinned, and Callen chuckled.

"You know what? Screw you two." Deeks rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out of the bullpen.

"Where you going?" Callen called.

The senior agent in charge received no answer.

* * *

Kensi knew she wasn't being very mature about the situation; she should've answered one of his calls last night; she shouldn't have ignored him this morning and practically ran away from him.

But she didn't, and she did.

Hitting the punching bag over and over, Kensi tried to beat her frustration out. But, to her dismay, it wasn't working.

Kensi was shocked when she heard a door open and shut and looked up to see her partner walking straight to her. She knew she couldn't run this time.

Well, a voice in her head told her, she **could**. But she shouldn't.

"Kensi..." Deeks started, testing to see if she would run. When she didn't, he smiled appreciatively and continued. "Look I know that it wasn't fair that I kept that from you. And I know I probably hurt you and that was absolutely **not** my intention...but, I can't change the fact that I waited so long to tell you. And, if you give me the chance, I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Deeks said, looking her straight in the eye.

She stared into his baby blues for a moment and saw nothing but sincerity; and maybe even something more, something a lot more that Kensi wasn't ready to name yet.

"Can I meet him? Leo, can I meet him?" Kensi asked after several moments of silence.

A grin broke out across his face. "Yea, yea I'd like that. And he would too. He's heard me talk about you several times already." Deeks rambled before he could stop himself.

Kensi grinned teasingly. "You told your son about me?" She asked.  
"Yea, well not a whole lot but...I umm...yea." He sighed, blushing a bit.

"I'm still mad at you." She narrowed her eyes at him, not wanting him to think he was off the hook.

Deeks nodded understandingly. "Ok." He replied.  
"And I fully expect that explanation." She said firmly.

"Anything you want, Fern." Deeks smiled.

"I'll meet you two at the beach. Say, six o'clock?" Kensi said.  
"We'll be there." He replied.

* * *

Kensi arrived at the beach before Deeks did, and she sat in her car nervously for a while as she waited. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel before she couldn't take sitting still anymore and got out; pacing back and forth in front of her car.

Her anger had dissolved and into the much bigger problem; the hurt she felt from him keeping it from her. The voice of reasoning in her head-the one that told her to at least give him the chance to explain himself-told her that she didn't willingly offer up information about her father and about Jack.

Those had both been thrust into the light without her permission.

And here Deeks was, willingly telling her what was no doubt the most important piece of his life. Something precious to him and in all honesty, the fact that he had a son was Deeks' information. Kensi had no right to it. Deeks wasn't her man and she wasn't his girl so he didn't **have** to tell her.

But he did.

That's got to count for something, right? Kensi mused silently.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up near hers. Kensi looked up to see his car and smiled involuntarily. She couldn't help that she wanted to smile around him.

Her nerves kicked into overdrive as she watched him move around the car-but not before throwing a wink in her direction- and towards the backseat; no doubt going to unbuckle Leo from his car seat.

And then, Kensi watched as Deeks pulled the little boy into his arms and nudged the door shut. The man whispered something to the boy, who in turn giggled, and pointed over towards Kensi.

Suddenly all her nerves strangely washed away.

They were replaced by awe, and a fluttering in her chest as she watched them walk towards her, both smiling. Deeks seemed completely in his element; he was a total natural, Kensi mused.

Deeks stopped in front of her, smiling nervously now. "Leo, this is Kens. We talked about her a couple times remember?" He said to the boy.

"Hi lady." Leo giggled.  
Kensi couldn't help but smile. "Hi there." She replied.  
"Daddy was wight!" Leo announced.

Kensi arched an eyebrow at the boy. "Oh? About what?" She asked.

"He said you is vewy bootie-full. He was wight." The little boy smiled shyly.

"Ok, that just happened..." Deeks sighed, embarrassed, putting his hand gently over the boy's mouth.

Kensi burst into laughter and Deeks couldn't help but smile. "Ok, so when you said I was 'bootie-full' did you mean I was beautiful or..." Kensi trailed off teasingly.

Deeks grinned. "Yea, well I guess you could take that either way."

Leo looked confused and furrowed his eyes at his dad. "Nuh-uh Daddy. You said- you said she was bootie-full like a pwincess!" Leo said very seriously.

Kensi blushed and looked at Deeks, who was also blushing. "Anyway!" Deeks said, eager to change the subject.

"Who's this?" Kensi asked softly, pointing to Leo's lion he was holding.

"This my lion. My daddy got-ed it for me when I was a baby." Leo said proudly.  
Kensi smiled. "Really? Wow, that was really nice of him." She replied.

"Uh-huh!" Leo nodded.  
"So do you like living here in LA with Daddy?" Kensi asked.

"Oh yea! He make yummy foods, and we goes simmin' and play wif doggie and have lots of fun!" Leo said enthusiastically.

Kensi chuckled and Deeks watched the two most important people in his life interact with each other. He couldn't deny the warmth in his heart he felt by seeing Kensi with Leo.

"Do you wanna come play wif me, Kens?" Leo inquired suddenly.

Kensi glanced back up at Deeks, remembering why they agreed to meet here in the first place. Deeks nodded at her and turned to look at the boy now squirming around in his arms; eager to get down.

"Well bud, I need to talk to Kensi for a minute. How about you play in the sand where we can see you?" Deeks told the boy.

"Otay, Daddy!" Leo nodded as his dad put him on his feet; immediately running around in the sand.

Deeks leaned against the hood of Kensi's car, looking at her. Kensi blushed under the intensity of his gaze, shifting on her feet.

"What, Deeks?" She asked finally.

The detective just shook his head, but a smile grew on his lips. "You like him." He stated.

"He's a cutie." Kensi nodded.  
"That he is." Deeks agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Kensi finally broke the silence. "So...was he planned or did it just happen?" She asked.

Deeks let out a slow breath. "Well...not by me." He said.  
"What does that mean?" Kensi asked, confused.

"It means that his mother is a very sneaky woman, and is willing to go to extreme lengths to get what she wants. She wasn't always like that though..." He told her.

"What happened between you two?" Kensi asked nervously.

"Me and his mother, Rachel...we dated while I was in law school...but her dad decided he didn't like me, even though I was working on being a lawyer. He was a very wealthy man, her father, and Rachel had a lifestyle she was used to. He cut her off and she looked to me to replace those funds." Deeks started.

"She couldn't get a job?" Kensi inquired.

Deeks snorted. "She'd mess up her manicure. At the time she'd tell you she was completely dedicated to her classes and a job would distract her. In all reality she just wanted someone to take care of her. And me being a lawyer, well that looked really good to her."

"Bet she didn't like when you decided to become a cop." Kensi commented.

"Yea, well that's where this whole thing started. She **hated** the thought of me being a cop. Wasn't glamorous enough, didn't make enough money. But I was done being a lawyer, I knew being a cop was what I was supposed to do next. So I did it. We argued like crazy for weeks...she tried everything to get me to change my mind..." Deeks trailed off.

Kensi waited patiently for him to finish his story; she knew he deserved to tell it. She didn't have to wait long either.

"Rachel figured out her nagging wasn't enough to get me to go back to being a lawyer. So, without her telling me, she stops taking her birth control. Few weeks later she ends up pregnant. Tells me we're gonna need more money and that being a cop wasn't gonna cut it." Deeks explained.

Kensi gaped at him. "Wait, so she got pregnant **just** so you would go back to your higher paying job?" She asked.

"Yup." Deeks nodded, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "It didn't work though; I was determined to be a cop. But I did what I thought was the right thing. Started saving up, moved her into my apartment, took care of her...the works. She nagged **nonstop** about my job. Even after Leo was born.

"I was over the moon about being a dad, but I was really disappointed that it was gonna be with her kid. I never intended for it to go that far. But I felt too guilty to break up with her before the pregnancy because her father practically disowned her because of me." Deeks sighed.

"I'm sorry she used you like that, Deeks. You don't deserve that." Kensi frowned.

"No, maybe not. But that little boy is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I remember holding him for hours after he was born...my son." Deeks said proudly.

Fatherhood looked good on him, Kensi thought. He smiled even more so than he normally did, and that was saying something.

"So how long did you and Rachel last?" She inquired.

Deeks frowned as memories washed over him. "We uh...we had a really big fight not too long after he turned one. Our relationship had been over long before she told me she was pregnant, we knew that. But I would've never turned my back on them.

"She told me that I was a selfish bastard, and that I wasn't giving our son everything he deserved. Told her if she thought so she could get a job and actually do something productive for a change." Deeks said, crossing his arms.

"And how well did that go over?" Kensi asked carefully.

Deeks turned to look at her, and Kensi almost gasped at the sorrow, and pain that filled his eyes. "They were gone the next morning."

Kensi's heart filled with sadness as she imagined Deeks waking up to a completely empty house; his son and the mother of that son gone.

She could relate to how it felt.

"Deeks, I'm so sorry." Kensi whispered.

Deeks forced a smile. "She moved up and down the coast. Never stayed in one place very long. I could never keep track of her long enough to get to her so I could see Leo. But she kept her bank account and I've been putting money in it every month since. She'd call me, a few times a year when she was between boyfriends. She'd let me come stay for a few days, I'd get to see Leo...but then Rachel would start batting those eyelashes and trying to rope me back into a relationship with her."

"Did it ever work?" She asked.

"Not once. I couldn't stand the person she became. Still is to this day I might add. I just wanted Leo in my life." Deeks finished, going quiet as he watched Leo piling sand up; no doubt thinking it was a castle.

Kensi sat in the silence, her mind running over everything she'd just heard. She wanted to hug Deeks and Leo, and find this Rachel girl and kick her ass. It wasn't fair what they'd been put through.

"Well, you've got him now." Kensi smiled, desperate to bring that sparkle back into Deeks' eyes; they'd been so sorrowful for a while now.

It worked; a smile immediately grew on his face. "Hell yea I do. I'm kinda just wingin' it though, I've never kept him by myself." Deeks admitted.

"Well, seems to me you're doing a pretty good job so far." Kensi told him.

Deeks smiled at her. "Thank you, Kensi. For listening, for believing in my parenting abilities...everything."

"You're welcome. And Deeks, if you ever need anything...I'm not good with kids, but I'm your partner and if you need something I'll be there." Kensi told him.

Deeks tugged on her arm, surprising her as he drew her into a hug. She melted into him, reveling in the feel of his strong arms holding her.

Deeks didn't want to let her go; if he could just hold her in his arms forever, he'd be happy. She fit perfectly in his arms and her hair smelled amazing.

She smelled like sunshine and gunpowder.

Suddenly, the two felt small arms wrapped around their legs. Looking down, Deeks grinned as he saw Leo looking up at them, hugging them both.

"Feelin left out there, Peanut?" Deeks chuckled.

"Yea..." The boy nodded shyly.

"Aw, well, come here then!" Deeks smiled, picking the boy up and tickling him.

Kensi and Deeks laughed along with the little boy, and Kensi couldn't help but think how perfect this was.

* * *

So there we go! Kensi has now met Leo! And there's the back story with Rachel and Deeks. I would absolutely love to know what you guys are thinking about this so far, and if you would be so kind as to leave me a review, i would be so happy :]

later gators!

xox


	7. First Outing

hello people of fanfiction! i am SO glad that everyone liked that last chapter, because everyone's been so excited for it, and it was a really important chapter, and my brother had to tell me like a dozen times that it was good and i needed to just post it already haha...but anyway, HUGE thank you to everyone reading this, following/favoriting and my lovely reviewers!

So chapter is basically one big fluff fest. N7sdr93 has gotten diabetes from how sweet this chapter is (his words, not mine XD) as always, shout out to him! i don't own, blah blah blah.

Enjoy the fluff fest :]

* * *

Chapter 7

"Daddy, I hungee." Leo announced, making the adults part from their embrace.

Kensi stepped back and rubbed her hands together awkwardly. "Well, um...I should get home then...and you two should go get something to eat and enjoy the rest of your night." She rambled, backing away slowly.

"Hey uh, Kensi you could um...you could always just...you know..." Deeks rambled as well, embarrassed.

Leo looked between the two adults, confused at their behavior. "Kens no go! Eat wiff me and Daddy!" He demanded.

Deeks grinned at the little boy. "Well, at least one of the three of us doesn't have communication problems." He chuckled.

Kensi couldn't help but smile at that. "Oh, you don't want me to come too. You and your daddy will have so much more fun without me." She told the boy.

Before her partner could object, his son beat him to it. "Nuh-uh. Daddy smile bigger-er when yous wiff us." Leo informed her. "So you gots to go too so Daddy smile more." Leo informed her.

Deeks was looking up at the sky, not believing his son was saying all of this. Kensi was smiling from ear to ear, enjoying the detective's discomfort at the situation. She stepped back towards the Deeks boys.

"Well, I guess I could go. That is, if your daddy wants me to." Kensi told Leo.

"He do." Leo nodded.  
Deeks chuckled. "Yea, Kens. I do." He nodded.  
"Well, alright then. What should we eat?" She asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ice cweam!" Leo yelled excitedly.  
"Food, Leo. Not dessert." Deeks said, a slightly more firm tone in his voice now.

"Otay...but then we has ice cweam?" Leo asked sweetly, pulling the puppy dog face on his father.

Deeks couldn't help but melt at his son. "Alright. You eat a good dinner, then we'll go have ice cream." He nodded.

Kensi watched the two interact with a smile on her face. She was right when she said Deeks would be a great father someday.

She was just a few years behind on the 'someday' part, Kensi mused.

"Well, I am definitely up for ice cream." She grinned.  
"You wike ice cweam too, Kens?" Leo asked happily.

"Oh, little man, you've never seen anyone eat ice cream like Kensi here can." Deeks teased lightly.

"Even more than me?" The little boy gasped.  
"Even more than you. And me. Combined." The detective smirked at his partner.

Kensi pressed her lips together, trying to fight the smile trying to grow on her face; but even she knew there was no way she could deny his words. They were completely true.

Leo looked at the woman in awe. "Whoa. Cool!" He grinned, holding out his little hand for a high five.

She laughed and high fived him. "Thank you, Leo."  
"You welcome." He replied.

Suddenly, Kensi's stomach rumbled and Deeks burst out laughing. "Oh man, we'd better fed her, Leo. She'll turn into evil hungry Kensi if we don't." Deeks winked at the boy.

Leo gasped and wiggled around in his father's arms. "Go Daddy! Go! Sabe Kens! Sabe her! Get the food!" He exclaimed.

The partners laughed and Kensi smoothed some of Leo's hair down. "Don't worry, babe, I'll be fine." She told him.

"You pwomise?" Leo asked sweetly. Kensi's heart melted as she looked at the little boy's baby blues.

And she thought Deeks' puppy dog eyes were hard to resist. Leo's? Impossible.

"Pinkie promise." Kensi smiled, wiggling her pinkie out to the boy. He immediately joined his small finger with hers, giggling lightly.

"Alright, now that that's settled, why don't we go find some eats?" Deeks smiled, happiness flowing off of him as he watched the two interact.

* * *

The three had found a food truck not far from where they were, and grabbed some food there; eating it on the beach. Kensi and Leo both wolfed theirs down immediately; both eager to get the ice cream that was promised.

Deeks arched an eyebrow at the two as he saw they'd finished before he was even halfway through his shrimp curry. Leo huffed impatiently, his face resting on his little fist.

"Come on, Daddy! Huwwy uuup!" Leo whined.  
"Yea, Deeks! Move it! We've got ice cream waiting!" Kensi added, also eager.

Deeks chuckled at the two. "I am going to enjoy my dinner, thank you both. I will finish when I finish." He told the two.

Leo pouted for a minute, before he looked at Kensi and his eyes flashed mischievously. The little boy jumped up and put his lips next to the woman's ear, covering it with his hands to keep what he was saying a secret.

Deeks' jaw dropped a bit as he watched Kensi grinned wickedly. "Really? My son and my partner ganging up on me? This is totally not supposed to happen." He said, grinning nonetheless.

Kensi stood up and grabbed Leo's hand. "Leo reminded me that I have a car, and money, and that we can go get our own ice cream." She grinned.

Leo giggled as the two turned and started walking towards the cars. Deeks watched speechless, for two reasons. The first being his disbelief of the two joining forces against him. The second, his heart clenching at the sight of Kensi and Leo holding hands and walking together.

Like a mom would do with her son, Deeks couldn't help but think.

He knew it was completely ridiculous for him to be thinking like that, but it was what his heart wanted. He wanted Kensi in their lives, as something much more than just partners at work.

When Deeks realized that the two were actually serious about leaving him, he quickly eat the rest of his food before running to them, catching them laughing by her car. He chuckled quietly and looked at Kensi.

"Well played, Fern. Well played." He told her.

Kensi fake gasped. "Whatever do you mean, Deeks? Are you implying that we played you?"

The man chuckled and stared at her. "You know you totally did. And strangely I'm alright with it." He smiled.

"Good. Now, let's go get that ice cream." Kensi beamed, getting in her car.

* * *

Standing in line at the ice cream shop, Deeks watched as Leo and Kensi looked through all the flavor and topping choices offered. He was amazed at how comfortable Leo was with Kensi so quickly.

He shouldn't be surprised, Deeks mused, she just had that effect on people. Especially the Deeks boys.

Leo was standing on his tip toes, attempting to see in the glass, and huffed -frustrated- when he realized he still couldn't see. Kensi looked down and smiled slightly, lifting the boy up into her arms and pointing out the different flavors to him.

Deeks was definitely a goner.

Suddenly, the detective felt a light tap on his shoulder. He immediately turned to see an older woman standing behind him, smiling warmly.

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" Deeks inquired politely.

The woman's smile grew bigger. "No thank you, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just had to tell you what a beautiful family you have." She said softly.

Deeks glanced back at Kensi and Leo -both smiling and laughing about something- and grinned. "Thank you, ma'am. That's very kind of you to say."

"You're very welcome." She replied, and walked off.

The grin didn't leave the shaggy man's face as he walked back over to his two favorite people.

"Alright, so what flavors we gettin'?" Deeks drawled.

"Rocky road." Kensi said at the same time Leo said "Wocky Woad." The two looked at the other and grinned, Leo bursting into giggles.

"Well, looks like you two have the same favorite flavor." Deeks smiled, ruffling Leo's hair.

"Daddy, Kens is so cool!" Leo grinned.  
Deeks arched an eyebrow at his partner. "How much did you pay him?" He teased.

Kensi stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh ha ha Deeks. You're so funny." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why does you call my daddy 'Deeks'?" He inquired.

Kensi paused for a moment, not sure how to answer. "Um..."

"That's my superhero name." Deeks told his son. "People at work call me that." He explained.

"Oh!" Leo replied, understanding. He turned to Kensi and smiled. "My daddy's a super hewo. Is you a super hewo too, Kens?" the little boy inquired.

"Oh, no I'm not a superhero." She shook her head.  
"Don't let her fool you, buddy, she's Wonder Woman." Deeks said fondly.

Kensi blushed as Leo gasped. "Weally? Wow!" He grinned. "Does they call you Wonder Woman or does you hab a super hewo name wike Daddy?" Leo asked.

"Fern. Her superhero name is Fern." Deeks grinned, cheekily.

Kensi fake glared at him as Leo's eyebrows furrowed again. "Furn? Why does they call you Furn?" Leo asked.

"Because your daddy is goofy and started that silly nickname a long time ago." Kensi couldn't help but smile as she remembered their first op with Deeks as a member of their team.

"Oh!" Leo nodded, turning back to look at the ice cream.

"So one small rocky road, one large rocky road and a chocolate for me." Deeks told the woman behind the counter as it came their turn.

The woman nodded and rang them up, and Deeks handed her the money before Kensi could object.

"Deeks, no; I'll pay for mine." She shook her head.  
The detective rolled his eyes. "Fern, I've got it." He smiled.  
"You're so lucky I can't hit you." She mumbled, but Deeks caught it.

Deeks chuckled as he accepted the small tray with their ice cream cups from the woman and turned. "Leo, you pick the table." He announced.

"Otay!" Leo replied, wiggling out of Kensi's arms and running towards a booth. He crawled in and bounced up and down a bit, giggling to himself.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" Leo said excitedly.

Deeks smiled as he scooted next to Leo and Kensi sat across from them. The three reached for their cups and started eating, laughing and chatting happily to themselves. Kensi had her ice cream eaten first, which was no surprise to either of the adults.

Deeks took one last spoonful of his before he slid his cup across the table to Kensi, knowing she wanted more. She smiled gratefully to him as she dug into the cup, and Deeks smiled in return before he grabbed a napkin and wiped Leo's face off.

"I'm gonna go grab a couple more napkins, Fern." Deeks told the woman, before sliding out of the booth.

Kensi nodded and stuck another huge spoonful of the delicious ice cream in her mouth. A tap on her shoulder drew her attention, and she turned to see the same woman who had spoken to Deeks earlier.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I told your husband earlier and I just had to tell you; you have such a beautiful family. It's really nice to see a family all together and happy nowadays." The woman said sweetly.

Kensi's cheeks immediately blushed and she was completely embarrassed. "Oh, thank you, ma'am. That's very sweet of you." Kensi replied.

The woman nodded before walking off, and Kensi's cheeks grew even redder when she saw that Deeks had heard the entire thing.

"Well **wifey**, that was nice of her to say, wasn't it?" Deeks smiled. Kensi thought he was teasing her, but his eyes showed nothing but sincerity and complete adoration. It took her breath away.

"Um...yea." She nodded finally, turning back to her ice cream.

Deeks continued to stare at her intently, feeling completely content with Kensi and Leo both by his sides.

"So, who else knows?" Kensi asked seriously, nodding towards Leo-who was too wrapped up in his ice cream to be bothered with what the adults where talking about.

"Hetty, because she is a ninja and knows everything. My neighbor Mr. Jason, he babysits Leo during the day. Maybe Bates remembers, but I highly, **highly** doubt it." Deeks explained.

She nodded, taking another bite of ice cream. "Are you planning on telling the rest of the team soon?"

"I figure I'll have to. But, I'm not sure I want to yet. It's still really fresh and it's really personal; it's not really something I share lightly, you know?" Deeks said after a moment's thought.

His words weren't lost on Kensi; Deeks had willingly told Kensi, before telling any other person at NCIS. She was important enough to him that he had told her about the most important thing in his life.

And she hadn't willingly told him the majority of the things she should've. He'd had to find out through other means.

"Thank you, for telling me, Deeks." Kensi said softly.  
Deeks smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner."  
She shook her head. "No, I understand."  
"I'm glad. You don't know just how glad I am to hear that, Kensi." He replied lowly.

Leo's yawn drew their attention and Deeks smiled fondly. "Gettin' sleepy, buddy?" He inquired.

"Noo..." Leo shook his head, but his eyes were becoming droopy, and both of the adults knew he was fibbing.

"You done with your ice cream?" Deeks asked.  
"Uh-huh." Leo nodded, rubbing one of his eyes with his tiny fist.

Kensi smiled at the boy, already adoring him. Deeks grabbed all their trash and threw it away. When he came back to the booth he picked Leo up into his arms; the little boy wrapped his small arms around his neck and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. Deeks smiled softly, rubbing a hand down his back.

The partners walked out of the shop and down the street a bit to where they'd both parked their cars; both intentionally walking a bit slower than normal. Kensi's car was closer, and the two stopped.

Deeks immediately reached for her car door, opening it for her. Kensi beamed at him, rubbing a hand across Leo's back softly.

"Leo, I had a wonderful time with you today. It was so nice to meet you." She said softly.

Leo looked up a little and smiled. "I had fun wiff you too, Kens." He said quietly, laying his head back down on Deeks' shoulder.

Kensi grinned at Deeks, who was staring at her with that look again. She hoped she wasn't blushing as they stood there, wrapped in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you, for all this. It was...it was really great, Deeks." Kensi smiled.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to explain. And for spending time with us. I really enjoyed it." Deeks replied honestly.

"Bye Kens." Leo mumbled.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "Bye Leo." She said, and turned to get in her car.

"What, don't I get a kiss too, Fern?" Deeks smirked.

Kensi rolled her eye playfully, but stepped towards him nonetheless. She leaned close to him, and almost laughed as his eyes widened. But, being the tease and one upper that she was, Kensi turned her head and kissed Deeks on the cheek.

His cheeks immediately turned red and Deeks chuckled softly. "Alright, princess, we can play that game. Touché."

"Touché." Kensi grinned. Deeks rolled his eyes as she turned and got in her car, shutting her door with a wave and driving off.

Deeks walked the little way back to his car with a huge smile on his face. He carefully opened the backseat door and place Leo in his car seat, buckling the boy up.

"Daddy," Leo said.  
The detective looked up at his son. "Yea bud?"  
"You wet Kens eat you ice cweam." The boy said, opening his eyes.  
"Yea, I did." Deeks nodded.

"You must wike her a wot, Daddy." Leo smiled.

* * *

i really loved writing this chapter :] i hope everyone likes it! leave a review, and/or press those follow/fav buttons if you'd be so kind :] i'm so glad you guys have enjoyed this thus far and i can't wait for you guys to see what's in store!

tah tah!

xox


	8. Rocky Roads

thank you for your wonderful reviews follows/favs :] you guys are completely awesome and i love you! i hope you guys enjoyed the overdose of sugary fluff of last chapter.

now who's ready for some drama?

* * *

Chapter 8

Deeks was starting to lose his patience. He was already twenty minutes late for work, and he hadn't even left his apartment yet.

It'd been a week since Kensi had met Leo, and since then she'd seen him one other time; she'd hung out with them for a short while after work one night, having rode with Deeks that morning and left her car at his apartment.

Apparently, all it had taken was meeting her twice and Leo was infatuated with her. Well, the shaggy man muses as he walked down the hallway, it had only taken once for Deeks.

He opened Leo's door and practically groaned with frustration. Leo was **still** sitting on his bedroom floor -in his pajamas- playing with one of his toy cars. And the clothes Deeks had laid out for him were still sitting untouched on his bed.

"Leo, c'mon little man I've told you three times already to get dressed. Why are you so determined to keep me from going to work today?" Deeks asked, his tone reveling his growing frustration.

"I wanna pway wiff you. And Kens." Leo said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Leo, I wanna hang out with you and Kensi too; but I can't. I have to go to work and since you unplugged my alarm clock this morning -which you are so not off the hook for, we'll talk about that later- I'm already late and I still have to drive there." Deeks sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.

"No! You stay wiff me! I no wanna go!" Leo huffed, turning back to his toys.

Deeks took a calming breath, rubbing his hands together. He knew he was going to catch a lot of flak for being so late, especially from Sam, and Deeks still hadn't told them about having a son.

"Leo. Get dressed, we are leaving in five minutes." Deeks told him.  
"No we not. I no get dwessed." Leo replied defiantly.

"Leonardo, get your clothes on now. If I come back in here and you aren't ready to walk out that door, those toys are gettin' put up in my closet for a week; is that what you want?" Deeks said firmly.

Leo jetted his lower lip out and shook his head. "No..." He replied.  
"Alright then, hop to it." Deeks told him, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Kensi's number, praying she wasn't in the shooting range or the gym and that she'd answer.

Luckily for him, she must've had her phone in her hand; Kensi answered on the first ring.

"Deeks! Hey, you're late; everything ok?" Kensi answered, her voice full of concern.  
"You worried about me, Fern?" The detective chuckled.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm worried about those around you, having to put up with you." She replied.

Deeks noted the double meaning in her words; she must've been around Sam and Callen. Maybe even Nell and Eric. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Yea, no, everything's fine. Except for the defiant as hell three year old refusing to let his dad leave for work. He unplugged my alarm clock this morning! They say you pay for your upbringing, I'm startin' to regret my mischievous ways as a boy." Deeks chuckled lightly.

Kensi laughed on the other side of the line, and Deeks could sense the relief coming through the phone; she'd been worried about him and Leo.

Deeks liked that he and his son were important enough to Kensi that she worried about them.

"Wow, Deeks, blame the alarm clock, huh?" Kensi snorted.

"Yea, yea. Anyway, do you think you can cover for me? I'll be there in like, twenty minutes, tops. Just tell them I got stuck in traffic or something. But make it sound convincing, let's not forget the whole 'bad sushi' fiasco." Deeks smirked.

"Whatever, it's your fault!" Kensi replied, and her partner could practically feel her eyes rolling. She was good at keeping up appearances for phone calls; Kensi had been amazing enough to not even let on about Leo to the rest of the team.

"Thank you, partner. I'll be there soon." Deeks said sincerely.  
"Yea, yea. Just get here, Deeks." Kensi replied, hanging up.

The detective shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned to see Leo sitting by the door with Monty, fully dressed. He smiled slightly and walked over to him, picking him up and hugging him slightly as they walked out the door.

"Thank you for getting ready for me, bud." Deeks said softly.  
"Is you gonna be in twouble at work?" Leo asked quietly.

"I might be. But Kensi's gonna try to help me out of that. You can't mess with Daddy's alarm like that, ok? I know we wanna hang out, just the two of us-"

Leo interrupted him. "And Kens." He added.

Deeks smiled as he knocked on Mr. Jason's door. "And Kens. But I have to work, that's not an option, alright? We'll take about your little stunt this morning when I get home, ok? I love you, buddy. I can't stay, I gotta hit the road." The man finished, placing a light kiss on his son's temple as the door opened.

"A bit late this morning are we?" Mr. Jason smiled.  
"Just a bit." Deeks chuckled.  
"Well go on then, don't want that partner of yours to get mad." The older man smirked knowingly.

"No we don't." Deeks nodded, saying goodbye to Leo once more before turning and running to his car.

* * *

By the time Deeks had fought his way through the LA traffic, he was an hour late for work. He quickly grabbed his bag and made his way inside and into the bullpen, attracting the stares of all three of the other agents sitting there.

Kensi smiled at him as he passed her desk. He shot her a wink in return, in part to thank her for covering for him.

"You're late, Deeks." Sam growled, looking up from his paperwork. "Where've you been?" He demanded.

"Wow, I haven't even made it to my desk yet and already the hounding begins." Deeks said to no one in particular.

"Well when you show up an hour late people tend to wonder." Callen shrugged, more amused than anything.

"I told you guys, he had car trouble." Kensi rolled her eyes, turning back to her paperwork.

"I don't buy it." Sam commented.  
"Of course not." Deeks mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry I'm late."  
"Later than normal." Callen chuckled.

"See this is exactly what I've been saying; you're undisciplined. You get here later every day, rookie." Sam said firmly, pointing at Deeks.

"Maybe I'm just changing up my routine. Don't wanna get shot again." Deeks countered.

Kensi snorted, failing to stifle her laugh, and Callen smirked, watching the argument between his partner and the liaison.

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. "You think that's something to joke about?"  
"I'm not joking." Deeks shrugged.

"You're always joking. And that's another thing; never serious about anything." Sam snapped.

"Ok, look. I was an hour late today. Yea, alright, my bad. I'll admit it, I'm way later than I should've been. I had a difficult morning and things to deal with, but I'm here now. Apparently I haven't missed anything threatening LA or the world, so can we just drop it?" Deeks rolled his eyes, turning to is very large stack of paperwork that had been building up.

Before Sam could retort, Eric's famous whistle rang in their ears. "Your presence is required up in OPS, lady and gentlemen!" He announced before turning back.

"See that? You know what that is? It's perfect timing." Deeks said, shooting Kensi a smile as they walked up the stairs; his response was an eye roll with a quirking of her lips as she fought a smile back.

"So you handled that stuff?" Kensi arched an eyebrow.  
"I did." Deeks nodded, and the subject was dropped.

* * *

Hetty watched from her desk with pursed lips as her agents made their way into the OPS center.

"Mr. Callen!" She called.

The senior agent in charge turned on his heel and walked straight to her office, no questions asked. He was used to it by now.

"You've got some hostility brewing in your team." Hetty declared.  
"Not my team." Callen corrected her, but she waved it off.

"I'm switching things up today; you'll go with Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will accompany Mr. Hanna." She said firmly.

Callen hesitated. "Hetty, I'm really not sure that's a good idea. The two were at each other's throats even more than usual this morning." He informed her.

"I'm aware. Which is why we're going to nip this in the butt before it comes back to haunt us all. This team needs to be unified and I can't help but notice that it seems more and more like two sets of two instead of one set of four." Hetty replied.

"Kensi's on..." Callen started to object, going to say that she was on the senior agents' side, but even he couldn't honestly say that anymore. He had noticed the dynamics changing, and Kensi getting closer and closer to Deeks.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Callen sighed.  
"Deal with it, Mr. Callen. I've made up my mind." Hetty replied, leaving no room for further discussion.

* * *

After their debrief of yet another Drug Cartel case, Kensi volunteered herself and Deeks to go check out their witness's house.

"Actually Kensi, you're with me today. Deeks you're with Sam. You two go check out the witness's house; see if you can find his son. He refuses to cooperate until we find him, so the kid's important, alright? Kensi, we're going to the murder scene. See if our Cartel left behind anything." Callen announced.

"Um, I'm sorry what now?" Deeks asked, blinking slowly. Could his day get worse?

"No. G, don't play; it ain't funny." Sam shook his head, moving to walk out of OPS.

Callen held his hand up and stopped his partner from leaving. "Hetty's orders." He told his best friend.

"Why do I get stuck with Deeks? How come you get Kensi?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well you and Deeks being 'hostile' with each other is the reason for the switch up. Oh, and you're starting to whine just like Deeks." Callen smirked.

Sam glared at the senior agent in charge and rolled his eyes, walking out of OPS. Callen turned his attention to the other two, seeing hesitation on both of their faces. He arched an eyebrow at them, silently telling them to move it.

Deeks sighed, not believing his luck today. He turned to Kensi, knowing they only had a minute or two before the senior agents hurried them up and separated them. Deeks absolutely hated when he wasn't there to watch Kensi's back. It made him nervous and uneasy and it never worked as smoothly as it did when they were together.

"You be careful out there, alright?" Deeks said, hoping it came out lighter than he suspected it did.

Kensi smiled slightly, shifting on her feet and stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "Yea, you too. Try not to push Sam's buttons, ok?"

Deeks smirked. "Try not to make Callen sick with your driving or give him a headache with your techno." He teased.

"Oh ha ha, Shaggy. Don't make me shoot you." Kensi threatened, but they both knew she would never even consider it.

"You wouldn't do it." Deeks smirked knowingly.  
"Kensi, c'mon we gotta go. Deeks, Sam **will** leave you." Callen called.

They nodded and with one last glance at Deeks, silently telling him to be careful, Kensi walked out of OPS. Deeks wasn't far behind her, and caught Callen's arm before he could leave too.

The senior agent turned and arched an eyebrow at the shaggy detective. Deeks paused for a moment, looking at his feet as he steeled his nerves to say what he needed to say.

"Watch out for her, will you? She's reckless and braver than she should be and she's just Wonder Woman, but take care of her for me please. She's my partner, I'm not really looking to get a new one." Deeks said

Callen wanted to smile and slap him on the back of his head. If these two didn't figure their thing out soon, He was going to lock them in a room and refuse to let them out until something was resolved. But he admired the younger man's bravery at voicing his concerns, knowing Callen could just as easily mock him for it.

"Don't worry, Kensi's a big girl. She'll be fine. And if she's not, I'll be there. You do the same for Sam, ok? I know you two are complete opposites and you're not getting along real well today, but don't let it interfere with the case, alright?" Callen replied.

"Alright, I won't. And thank you, Callen." Deeks nodded to the man, and jogged out of OPS and out towards the Challenger, trying to avoid being left behind.

* * *

Luckily for Sam and Deeks, the fourteen year old son of their witness to the murder case involving the Cartels was at home.

Deeks picked the lock -making Sam roll his eyes as he just wanted to kick it open- and the two had went in with their guns outstretched. The teenager, Jacob, freaked out when two adults burst into his room with guns.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Don't shoot me!" He yelled, protecting his face.

"Hey, kid, calm down. I'm a cop, my name's Marty Deeks. We're here to protect you. This is Special Agent Sam Hanna." Deeks said calmly.

"Why do I need protecting? I don't! I can take care of myself! I don't need you." Jacob snapped.

"Dude you're only fourteen, you still need some help." Deeks replied, before turning towards Sam.

"We can't just lock him up in the boatshed, his father might think that we'll dump the kid as soon as he helps us. If we put him under protective custody his father would work with us more. He might not if we just keep him at the boatshed." Deeks said.

Deeks thought for a minute. "Us having him at the boatshed doesn't really prove anything but the fact that he's alive. Putting him with protective custody at his house might make our witness more willing to cooperate if he feels his son is in a better position."

Sam phone rang, and he pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's Eric." He said, before turning away.

Deeks looked at Jacob as he waited for whatever new information Sam was getting. The kid looked scared, and nervous. There was a fear in his eyes that Deeks remembered all too well from his childhood. Being a kid and being afraid and not knowing what was going on was something the detective could sympathize. Jacob shifted on his feet and his hands were shaky as he nervously glanced out the window.

Deeks felt like keeping him in his house would offer more comfort than a strange place for the kid would.

"Eric says that they've got a lock on a potential suspect near us. Fits the witness's description. We gotta move now." Sam said as he walked back into the room.

"But what about him? We can't just take him with us to go run down a suspect, he could end up hurt." Deeks objected.

"There's a protective custody agent on the way, but the kid might run. And if he gets snatched we'll lose the witness's help and have a missing teenager on our hands." Sam said frustrated, knowing they needed to go. "We should probably just take him with us." He added.

"No, I don't think we should. I think he'd end up getting hurt, or see a shootout or something and end up mentally scarred. I'll talk to him, make sure he doesn't leave." Deeks objected.

Sam paused, fighting to not just overrule the liaison and do what he felt was right. "I'm putting you in charge of the kid. If you think you can talk him into staying then do it. But if he runs..." He warned, almost growling.

Deeks nodded and turned to Jacob. "Ok, here's how this is goin' down. There's an agent on his way, and he's gonna stay here with you, make sure you're safe. I need you to **stay here**. Don't leave the house. Don't open any doors or windows, anything. If you can't do that, we gotta take you with us." He explained.

"No, I don't wanna go with you. I just wanna stay here, at my house. I won't leave, I promise." Jacob said eagerly.

Deeks considered him for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, I'm trusting you." The detective told the teenager, who nodded back.

* * *

Hours later, back at OPS, the mission was buzzing; everyone busy and tense. The case was becoming even more intense, with two more murders connected to the same man from the same Cartel.

Everyone was on edge.

Deeks and Nell were going through files about this particular Cartel, Sam and Callen were looking through footage tapes of a building on the monitor in the bullpen; watching who entered an exited at the time period of the murder. Kensi was on the phone with an agent from the DEA.

Suddenly, Eric came running down the stairs, tablet in hand; a distressed look on his face.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with the agent in charge of Jacob's protection. When they got to his house, he wasn't there." Eric said.

"Where is he Eric?" Callen demanded.

"He got picked up; by some of the Cartel members." The techie sighed, showing a video of the teenager running down the street when a van stopped and snatched him. "We lost the van, and it hasn't been seen in a few hours. We have no idea where he is now." Eric explained.

Kensi hung up her phone, Callen's head dropped and he sighed heavily. Sam had an angry look on his face; the situation was reminding him of Dom. Suddenly, Sam slammed his hand down on the desk and yelled in frustration.

He drew everyone's attention.

The man turned and glared at Deeks, who was now looking between Kensi and Sam; unsure of what was happening. He'd been in a deep conversation with Nell, and hadn't heard Eric.

"See? You see? This is what happens when we let rookie LAPD make decisions. I knew we shouldn't have let him go. Now he's gone, Deeks. Got snatched up by the Cartel! This is on you!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, let's not do this." Kensi said calmly, but was ignored.

Deeks' eyes widened and his heart sped up at the thought of Jacob being kidnapped; it made him worry about Leo's safety, even though he was with Mr. Jason, who was a retired cop himself and could protect Leo if needed.

"He left the house? That doesn't make sense, Jacob was terrified when we even mentioned taking him from the house." Deeks shook his head.

"Well apparently he fooled you, Deeks. And he ran. And got himself taken by the Cartel. How you feelin' right now, rookie? Because this is your fault. If you would take things more seriously, and be a bit more responsible, we wouldn't be in this situation. But no, you wanted to be cool and do what the kid wanted!" Sam snapped.

Deeks was fed up with Sam questioning his character and his value to the team. He'd been with them for a long time now, Deeks figured he had long since earned respect from the team.

"Sam..." Callen said, stepped towards his partner in attempt to calm him down.

"And now that we don't have the kid, we don't have the witness's help! Without his help we barely have a leg to stand on in this case! This whole thing just got flushed down the toilet because you screwed up!" Sam finished.

"Sam, stop it!" Kensi snapped.

"You know what? Maybe he did run and maybe he did fool me, but it doesn't add up. Either the kid's a damn good actor, or something happened that we don't know about, because I saw how afraid he was Sam. You were on the phone and I watched him look outside with fear in his eyes. So no, I didn't want him to go out there with his fear; and we left his house and went straight into a gun fight and a high speed chase- not exactly where a kid should be!" Deeks said firmly.

"And how would you know where a kid should be? You can't even handle your own self most of the time. I shudder to think about what you would do to a kid. Kensi may think you'd be a good dad, but I don't. You'd screw a kid up, no doubt. You're not enough of a man to be a good father, Deeks!" Sam barked.

"SAM!" Kensi yelled, but the damage was already done.  
"Sam!" Callen exclaimed, not believing his partner had gone so far.

She turned and looked at Deeks and could practically hear him shattering. His eyes glossed over and he looked as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. She wanted to strangle Sam in that moment.

The words rang over and over in Deeks' mind.

"You'd screw a kid up."  
"You're not enough of a man to be a good father."

Words that he himself had thought more times than he could count. And here was Sam Hanna, Navy Seal and father himself, confirming his fears. Sam had his life together, he was a good dad. He must know who would also be a good dad.

"That is enough, Mr. Hanna!" Hetty yelled, marching into the bullpen.

Deeks quickly averted his gaze, turning away from the team; hands on his hips, he tried to contain the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Anger, fear, desperation to be a good father, doubt that he ever would.

"We all have made mistakes, yourself included. We do not put blame on our own. We will find the boy; Amber alerts have been put out, and several agents are looking for him. Eric is also monitoring traffic cams. **We** **will find him**. And we will solve this case. But for now, I am ordering you all to get some sleep." Hetty said firmly.

Deeks didn't question it. Didn't even think about objecting. It was almost eleven at night and he needed to get out of there. He'd called Mr. Jason to tell him he was going to be late, and didn't know when he'd get there. The elder man had simply told him whenever worked for him would be just fine.

Deeks grabbed his bag and walked out of the mission, not daring to look back for fear of breaking down in front of the team. He didn't even turn around when he heard Kensi shouting after him.

* * *

Kensi realized that Deeks wasn't stopping and she ran after him; but he was already in his car and pulling out of the mission before she could get to him. She knew how deep those words cut into him, and it broke her heart.

She turned and stormed back into the mission, right up to Sam. "What the **hell** where you thinking? How could you say that to him? Do you even realize what you've just done?" She yelled.

Sam looked up from where he was packing his stuff up and sighed. "I was harsh, I know. But the kid is important in this case and now he's in the hands of the Cartel..."

"And it's not Deeks' fault! He made a judgment call and from what he says it sounded like the right one at the time. I feel like we're missing something here; it doesn't sound like Jacob would just leave. But that doesn't excuse what you just said to Deeks! You have no idea what that just did to him, Sam." Kensi snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'll apologize when we fix this mess." Sam replied, walking out.

Kensi shook her head, her brain and her heart at war with each other. Her heart wanted her to chase after Deeks and comfort him, but her brain told her that she needed sleep and needed to let him be for a while. It almost made her nervous, how badly she wanted to go to Deeks and comfort him.

She looked up to see Callen studying her closely. "You know something we don't, don't you?" He asked.

* * *

Deeks rushed back to his apartment, his hands gripping onto the wheel for dear life. As he pulled up, the detective ran a hand across his face; sighing deeply. Sam's words were still ringing in his mind as he slowly trudged up the stairs and over to Mr. Jason's apartment.

The elder man opened the door and smiled slightly. "He's been talking about you all day, Daddy this, or Daddy did that. Couldn't wait for you to get home, wouldn't even consider sleep until you got here."

Deeks smiled at this. "Really?" He asked softly.

Mr. Jason nodded and lead him inside to where Leo was sitting on the couch, yawning but awake nonetheless. The little boy turned and beamed when he saw Deeks.

"Daddy!" He smiled, getting up and running over to him.

Deeks scooped him up into his arms and held him tight, rubbing a hand through Leo's hair and kissing the side of his head. "Hey there, Peanut." Deeks said softly.

"I missed-ed you." Leo said, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"I missed you too...I had a really hard day and I missed my little buddy." Deeks chuckled, picking up the boy's bag. "Thank you, Mr. Jason. I'm sorry about work going so late..." Deeks sighed.

"It's not a problem, Marty. Anything you need I'm here." The elder man replied, and the two said goodbye.

Deeks sighed heavily as he carried Leo throughout the house, laying their bags in their respective rooms, but still not wanting to stop holding his son. Monty barked happily at the return of his humans, but Deeks paid him little attention aside from a quick rub on the dog's head.

The man lounge on the couch, kicking his feet up and carefully laying Leo in his arms to lay with him. "Did you have a good day?" Deeks asked quietly running a hand across his son's back.

"Yup. I sowwy I was bad dis mowning." Leo said quietly.  
"It's alright, Leo. But don't do it again, ok?" The man replied, somewhat firmly.  
"Otay, Daddy." The little boy nodded against his dad's shoulder.

Leo looked up and saw Monty sitting by himself and frowned. "C'mere Monteee!" He called sweetly.

The dog came running and jumped up onto the couch, laying on Deeks' feet, one paw stretched out to touch Leo-who smiled happily and snuggled back up to his dad.

"You know I love you, right Leo?" Deeks asked softly.

"Oh yea! You lub me wots! I lub you too, Daddy." Leo smiled, planting a kiss to Deeks' cheek.

"Thank you, son." Deeks smiled softly.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke their peaceful silence. Deeks groaned softly, not wanting to get up. But Monty jumped up and ran to the door, barking happily and excitedly.

"Well he only does that for one person..." Deeks sighed, knowing immediately it was Kensi.

"Deeks? It's Kensi! Open the door." She demanded.

The man sighed and carefully got off the couch, walking towards the door.

"Who's here, Daddy?" Leo mumbled against his shoulder.  
"Kens." Deeks replied.  
"Oh! I wike her." Leo yawned.  
"Me too." Deeks smiled lightly.

He opened the door and Kensi was standing there, looking beautiful as always. Her heart clenched at the sight of Deeks all cuddled with Leo. Monty was jumping happily at her feet, so she gave him kisses and rubbed his ears.

"Hey..." She said quietly.

"Hey there, partner." Deeks replied. "Come in." He added, and made his way into the living room. He sat down, but she remained standing.

Kensi shifted nervously on her feet. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know everything that Sam said was complete and utter b-u-l-l-s-h-i-t." Kensi told him, mindful of the little ears in the room.

"Was it?" Deeks sighed, looking away.

"Yes, Deeks. You are an amazing father. You've done such a great job handling working and taking care of him. And you love him to death and he loves you." Kensi said softly.

The detective was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I just want him to be happy, and taken care of. I try my best to make it happen." He said, turning his head to look at her.

Kensi smiled. "Well you make it happen, Deeks. Don't let what Sam said in anger make you doubt yourself. You're doing great."

"Thank you, Fern. You, uh, you didn't have to come after me you know?" Deeks told her.

"I know. But I wanted to. I wanted to tell you he was wrong." She shrugged.  
"More like you wanted to say you were right." Deeks smirked.

Kensi practically let out a sigh of relief; he was teasing her like usual, so he must be somewhat alright.

"Daddy I sweepy..." Leo suddenly mumbled, breaking the silence.

"I know, buddy. I'm sorry I kept you up so late. Go to sleep, Leo. I got you." Deeks whispered softly,

Kensi suddenly felt awkward; she was intruding, she didn't belong there. "I'm gonna go; you need to get him to bed and I need to get some sleep myself, so..." She trailed off.

Deeks nodded and stood up. Kensi suddenly wrapped her arms around Deeks, and the detective wrapped on of his around her. He pulled her to him gently into his embrace. He drew strength from her, holding onto the confidence she had in him.

Kensi believed in him.  
And that was all he really needed.

* * *

wow, so my word count is now at 5,247! that is by far the longest chapter so far. Question, you guys prefer longer chapters? because i can totally do that! if not, i can break them up. either way! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and i am so excited for what's coming up next, hopefully you are too! more soon!

(p.s. it's storming at my house, and i'm scared! haha!)

bye friends!

xox


	9. Leo Meets The Team

Hey guys! i'm so glad you guys all liked that last chapter, i really didn't know if y'all would and i was really nervous about posting it! But once again all you lovelies made me feel really happy and making me want to keep writing for y'all! Oh, and i got a request for chapter names so i took an hour last night and i came up with names! I hope they're ok, i'm **seriously** not good at chapter names XD

hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Eric had went home after the rest of the agents did, by Hetty's persistence. But, at about two thirty in the morning he got an alert on his phone: Kaleidoscope had a hit on the van that had snatched Jacob.

So back to OPS Eric went.  
In his polar bear pajamas.

The techie never liked being in the mission at night, alone. It was too strange, too quiet. Normally there were agents running around and the whole place was buzzing with activity.

There were very few people here; everyone either at home working or asleep, or were out in the field. The OSP agents were all meant to be sleeping. Eric wondered silently if they actually did, he figured with their lives it would probably be hard for them to catch sleep.

But apparently one Ms. Nell Jones was not having this problem.

As Eric walked into OPS he found Nell sitting at her desk, head perched on her fist; fast asleep. Her hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes, making him think she hadn't fallen asleep too long ago.

He smile slightly at the sight of her; she was kind of adorable when she was asleep.  
Eric also thought she was adorable whilst awake, but that wasn't the point.

He was worried about her being here so late, she needed her sleep and she could **not** be comfortable sitting like that. Eric walked over and carefully shook her, not wanting to startle her.

Slowly Nell blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw Eric standing there. "Hey, Eric." She yawned, sitting up and looking around.

"Hey there. You feel asleep, didn't you go home?" He inquired.

The analyst shook her head and rolled her neck. "No, I stayed here to work. I must've fallen asleep." Nell replied, running a hand through her hair; which only served to mess it up farther.

Eric chuckled quietly and carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, not bothering to fix the rest of it; it was behind his help.

Nell's eyes widened a bit. "Oh gosh, it probably looks terrible doesn't it?" She asked worriedly.

Eric shook his head. "No, it's perfect." He replied.

Her cheeks flushed pink, and so did his. "So, what are you doing here, Beale? Nice pajamas." She smirked.

Eric laughed and looked at his pants. "Well I got a hit on Kaleidoscope while I was sleeping and I just kinda rushed here." He explained, sitting in his chair.

Nell smiled and nodded. "Ah, I see." And the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Mr. Beale, I heard we've found our van." Hetty said suddenly, appearing almost out of nowhere.

Eric jumped almost out of skin, and he placed a hand over his heart as he attempted to calm his breathing. "Hetty...I wasn't aware you were even here. But um... yea, we... the van... got it... you know... Kaleidoscope." Eric rambled.

Nell stifled her laugh. "Yea, Eric got a hit and came right in. Looks like the van is heading to a warehouse." She explained.

The small ninja woman nodded. "Right then, we'll need our team here then. I need to make a phone call." She told them, and turned and walked out of the OPS center.

Eric arched an eyebrow at Nell. "Scramble the agents?" He said.

"Scramble the agents." Nell nodded, and the two picked up the phones, dialing the senior agents first.

* * *

Deeks opened his eyes and glared at his phone, which was ringing far too loudly at far too late an hour in the night for his liking. He snatched it up however, just in case it was Kensi and she needed him.

It wasn't. It was Hetty.

"Ermm... uh, y-yea, it's Deeks." He answered as he tried to become fully conscious.

"Mr. Deeks. I apologize for calling you at so late an hour, but we have a lead in our case and we require all of our agents' presence." Hetty explained.

Deeks sat up and rubbed his face, thinking. "Um, Hetty wh-what about Leo? I obviously can't leave him here and I can't just go knocking on my neighbor's door this late." He objected.

"I understand, Mr. Deeks, which is why I am the one calling you and not Mr. Beale or Ms. Jones. You'll just have to bring him to the mission as well, and I'll make sure he's looked after." Hetty explained.

"Wait, so you want me to drag my son out into the night at almost three a.m.? He's asleep right now and he went to bed late last night, Hetty. Can't Callen, Sam, and..." Deeks trailed off before he said Kensi; he didn't like the thought of her out there without him.

And Callen and Sam would be partnered together and she'd have nobody.

That wasn't gonna work.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Deeks. But it is vital that all four of you are working on this case." Hetty replied sincerely.

It made the detective feel a bit better that Hetty was actually sorry; it wasn't like when he'd get late night calls from LAPD and they just didn't care if you were sleeping, sick, or whatever you were doing.

NCIS actually cared.

The thought made Deeks think about the paperwork sitting in his desk drawer; the ones that would make him an official agent. Every day he worked at NCIS got him closer and closer to signing those papers.

He just wasn't there yet.

"It might take me a bit to get there, I'll have to wake him up and get him ready." Deeks sighed slightly.

"Just get here as quick as you can, Mr. Deeks; that will suffice. Thank you." Hetty replied, and then she hung up.

Deeks quickly got out of bed and changed out of his sweats and prepared for the day; four hours earlier than he normally would even start to think about getting up, Deeks thought.

But that was the job. That was what they signed up for and agreed to do. He just wished it didn't involve disrupting his son's sleep.

Deeks walked down the hallway and paused in the open doorway; Leo would be at OSP. The team would be at OSP.

"Well, I guess today's as good a day as any." Deeks thought to himself. They'd just have to meet Leo.

The irony wasn't lost on Deeks that just hours before Sam had been questioning and insulting his parenting skills.

He kinda wanted to make the senior agent eat his words. But then, on the flip side, Deeks wanted to be a bigger person than that, and he wouldn't use his son to try and get respect or sympathy.

Deeks shook his head to clear his thoughts; he needed to get Leo up and ready so they could get to OPS. He was also worried about Jacob, and the fact that the teenager was missing was Deeks' fault.

He crossed the room and sat on the edge of his son's bed, and smiled softly. Leo was curled up in his Batman blanket, cuddling with his lion. If it was even possible, Deeks thought that Leo looked even younger when he was asleep. It made the man happy that Leo was sleeping with a smile on his face.

Maybe he was doing something right.

Deeks gently ran a hand across Leo's back, shaking the boy gently. "Leo... Leo." He said softly.

Leo moaned slightly, shaking his head as if already refusing to wake up. Deeks smiled a bit and shook the boy gently again.

"Buddy, I know it's late but I need you to get up." Deeks explained.

"Daddy, is dark time. Shh." Leo moaned, keeping his eyes close as he curled into a tighter ball.

"I know, little man. But Daddy got a phone call; I need to go to work and I gotta take you with me." Deeks told the boy.

"But Daddy... I so sweepy." The boy whimpered.

Deeks' heart broke and he just wanted to tell Hetty to shove this case his son needed to sleep. But he couldn't. "You'll get to meet my work friends, see where Daddy's a superhero at."

"Will my Kens be dere?" Leo mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.  
Deeks grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"But I sweepy..." Leo objected.

"How about this, you can sleep for five more minutes, and I'll let you wear your pajamas. There's a really comfy couch where I work, you can bring your blanket and lion and I'll tuck you in there. How's that sound?" Deeks said trying to make the situation sound better than it was.

"Moar minutes?" Leo asked sweetly.  
"More minutes." Deeks nodded.  
"I get to wear my jaw-mas too?" He asked.  
"If you want." The man smiled.  
"Otay Daddy." The boy agreed, and closed his eyes to enjoy his last five minutes of sleep.

Deeks smiled gratefully and kissed his son's forehead. "You rock little man." He said softly before getting up and walking out of the room.

The detective moved through the apartment and into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and chugging it. He splashed some cold water on his face, making sure he was fully awake and alert.

Sighing as he looked at his watch and seeing that it had been fifteen minutes already since Hetty had called, Deeks knew he had to go get Leo. He walked back into the boy's room. He shook the little boy gently and frowned, hating that he had to drag Leo out into the night.

Leo opened his eyes and frowned. "Are there any more minutes?" He asked innocently.

Deeks frowned sadly and shook his head. "No, buddy. I'm sorry. But you can sleep in the car if you'd like." He sighed. Leo nodded as Deeks wrapped him up in his blanket and picked up into his arms; Leo snuggled into his father's embrace and cuddled his lion closer making Deeks smile as he grabbed his son's go bag and walked out to his car.

* * *

Kensi walked into the mission rubbing her eyes, looking like a zombie. She'd only just fallen asleep an hour before she'd gotten the phone call from Eric. She'd been tossing and turning all night, worried about Deeks and Jacob.

If anybody asked she'd tell them she was worried about Jacob more. Even though it'd be a lie.

Callen and Sam were already there; Callen looking as he did all the time, as if this three a.m. call had no effect on him. Sam was looking worse for wear, but still better than Kensi. He looked tired, like he'd also had trouble sleeping.

Kensi couldn't feel bad for him, still mad at him for what he'd said to Deeks.

Speaking of, she looked around and noticed he wasn't there. "Where's Deeks?" She inquired, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Callen and Sam turned their attention to her and smirked. "Well good morning to you too." Sam chuckled.

"Haven't been here for thirty seconds and you're already asking about him. Still stuck?" Callen teased.

"Smitten?" Sam grinned.

"Whatever." Kensi rolled her eyes. The senior agents both laughed and she blushed slightly, realizing she'd accidentally finished the line Callen had said the day she'd met Deeks.

A day that changed her life, for the better.

"We didn't even get a good morning, G." Sam shook his head, still teasing.  
"Well I would've said it, had I meant it." Kensi chuckled dryly.

"Yea, you're lookin' a bit...tired, there, Kensi." Callen smirked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Exhausted. Exhausted is a good word." Sam chuckled.

The Wonder Twins walked into the bullpen and they both paused at seeing Kensi. "Oh, uh, hey Kens. You feelin' ok?" Eric inquired.

"Yea, Kensi you're not lookin' so good." Nell frowned.

"Subtle guys." Callen chuckled.  
"I just didn't get much sleep." Kensi explained.

"Back to Kensi's question, where is Deeks? He should've been here by now." Callen said, looking around.

"He'll be here shortly." Hetty said, popping up from behind Callen.

The senior agent in charge stiffened in surprise. "I will buy you a bell to hang around your neck." Callen informed her.

"Good luck with that, Mr. Callen." Hetty said, a slight smirk on her lips.

Kensi looked at Hetty, silently asking if Deeks was alright. She didn't know what Deeks was having to do with Leo, considering it was three a.m. But the small woman merely gave her a small smile.

Suddenly, the doors of the mission opened and footsteps were heard walking down the tunnel. Kensi looked up and smiled as she saw Deeks carrying Leo, who was cuddled up to his father with a blanket and a stuffed animal.

"Hey there partner." Kensi greeted, getting up, walking towards him and taking the small go bag from him.  
"Thanks, morning." Deeks smiled back, looking her up and down.  
She rolled her eyes. "I know, I look terrible."

Deeks shook his head. "You look perfect." He corrected her.

Kensi turned before he could catch the blush on her cheeks. She wasn't quick enough, however.

She walked back into the bullpen. "What's that?" Sam inquired, seeing the bag she was holding.

"Oh it's..." Kensi trailed off, looking behind her.

Then, Deeks walked into the bullpen, and everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Mornin' everyone." Deeks said, his drawl heavy.

No one said a word, they all just stared at the little bundle that Deeks was holding. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. He didn't like having to get up." He said nervously, shifting on his feet.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Deeks. I'll watch him while you're out." Hetty replied, smiling warmly.

"Um, thank you, Hetty. I was just gonna lay him on the couch, let him sleep some more. He stayed up waiting for me to get home last night so..." Deeks trailed off, uncomfortable with all the stares.

"I'm sorry, I'm missing something." Eric broke the ice first.  
"Likewise." Nell nodded.  
"As am I." Callen agreed.

Sam prayed silently that it wasn't what it looked like.

Deeks turned his head to the little boy, who was slowly waking up. "Hey little man, you wanna say hi to Daddy's friends?" He asked softly. Leo nodded against his shoulder.

"Guys, this is my son Leo. Leo these are Daddy's friends, that's Hetty, Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, and you know Kensi." Deeks said.

Leo looked up and saw Kensi, and immediately stretched out to her. She looked surprised, but hugged him lightly, a small smile on her face.

"Hi people." Leo said quietly.

Silence filled the mission.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Nell squealed.  
"Tank you, pwetty wady." Leo smiled. Nell practically melted.

"Brace yourself, people. There are **two** Deeks boys now." Callen smirked.

Deeks chuckled as Leo looked around in wonder. "You wanna lay down, buddy?" He asked quietly.

Leo shook his head, waking up fully now. "No tank you, Daddy." The boy replied.

"Oh my gosh he is so sweet!" Nell cooed.

Deeks chuckled at her. "Of course he is, he's a Deeks." He grinned.  
"Oh please." Kensi rolled her eyes. The detective shot her a wink.

"How the hell did I not know about this?" Callen asked no one in particular.

This brought a chuckle from the team, except Nell. "Callen! You can't cuss in front of a kid!" She exclaimed.

"Bad word." Leo pointed at Callen, who chuckled in response.

"So I had to bring him, since uh... since it's so late." Deeks said, trying to explain himself.

Everyone nodded understandingly. Deeks carried his son over to his desk and sat down in his chair, Leo on his knee.

"How old is he?" Eric smiled.

Leo took a moment, looking at his hand before proudly holding up three fingers. "I dis many!" He grinned.

"Aw." Kensi and Nell smiled.

Sam had yet to say anything, he was feeling complete horror as his words from last night replayed in his mind. Now Kensi getting so upset made sense.

Leo turned to look at Sam and cuddled closer to Deeks. "Big dude." The little boy said, a little nervous.

Sam smiled. "Hey there."

"How long...have you always had him?" Callen asked, still in complete shock that he hadn't known about this.

Deeks grinned. "Um, no. I, uh, I just got custody last week." He explained.

"And the mother?" Sam inquired.

Deeks frowned for a moment, but before he could reply Leo beat him to it. "Mommy bwought me here to lib wiff my daddy." The little boy explained.

"Kinda a long story." Deeks added, trying to convey that Leo didn't need to hear the entire explaination.

No kid needed to hear that their mother had given them up for some boyfriend.

The team nodded, seeming to catch on. Hetty cleared her throat and looked at Deeks, and the detective nodded. "Hey Leo, how about you go with Ms. Hetty here while Daddy works. That sound alright?" He asked.

Leo thought for a moment. "But I want to stay here wiff you." He objected.  
Deeks smiled slightly. "I know, but I need to work and Ms. Hetty is really really nice."  
"We can sit in my office and drink some tea." Hetty smiled.

"Will you cawwy me, Daddy?" Leo asked sweetly, pouting his bottom lip slightly.  
"Of course." Deeks grinned, standing up and following Hetty out of the bullpen.

The shaggy detective paused in front of Kensi. "Oh, and just so you know, my son is stuck on you. When I told him we were coming here he immediately asked if 'his Kens' would be here." Deeks grinned.

Kensi smiled and chuckled lightly, rubbing a hand across the boy's back. "Hey there sweetie." She smiled at Leo.

"Hi Kens." Leo smiled back sweetly.  
"I'll be right back." Deeks told the team, taking his son over to Hetty.

Kensi turned around to find the rest of the team staring at her. "What?" She asked nervously.

"So now you've got **both** Deeks men stuck on you?" Callen grinned.  
Nell and Eric laughed and Sam shook his head, smiling nonetheless.

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when the team walked back into the mission, case completed. They found Jacob at the warehouse where Eric and Nell had tracked the van to, along with some Cartel members; the team interrogated information from them, and finally found their suspect -and put him behind bars.

As they walked inside, a little voice immediately yelled "DADDY!" and came running to Deeks.

Deeks lit up immediately, jogging the little way to Leo and scooped him up; hugging the boy and placing kisses on his cheek. "Hey there, Peanut! Did you have fun with Ms. Hetty?" He asked. Leo nodded and the two chatted happily, matching smiles on their faces.

Kensi, Callen, and Sam couldn't help but smile as they watched. "So, Deeks is a father." Callen commented.

"Wish I'd known that last night." Sam frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yea, you owe him a huge apology, you know that right?" Kensi replied, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do." Sam sighed.

"So how long have you know, Kens?" Callen inquired.  
"Since last week. A few days after he'd gotten custody." Kensi replied.

Deeks brought Leo back over to the team as Nell, Eric, and Hetty joined them all. Everyone was smiling with relief that the case was over and everyone had gotten back safely.

"A job well done." Hetty told them. "I believe this warrants the lot of you taking the rest of the day off. Go home." She smiled.

"Yay!" Leo exclaimed, even though he wasn't real sure on what was happening. "Daddy did you beat the bad guys?" He asked.

Deeks chuckled. "The team and I did." He nodded.  
"Cool." Leo grinned.

"Well guys, I'm going home." Kensi smiled, walking into the bullpen to grab her stuff.  
"Yea, I should get home too..." Sam nodded.  
"Michelle making breakfast?" Callen inquired.

Sam chuckled. "Bacon, eggs, French toast, the works. And the four of us are gonna eat it all up." He winked.

Callen threw his bag over his shoulder. "You and I both know she sets that table for five."

"Yea she does, you're always welcome G." Sam smiled, patting his partner on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and go. Maybe if I get there before you I'll get more food." Callen teased, walking out.

Deeks smiled at the senior agents' partner banter, which brought him back to his partner who was walking out of the mission. Leo poked his father's cheek, drawing the man's attention.

"Is Kens leabing?" He asked sweetly.

Deeks frowned. "Not if we stop her. I might need you to help me hit her with the double puppy dog face, ok?" He smirked.

"Otay!" Leo grinned.

Deeks hurried after his partner and managed to stop her before she got in her car. "Fern!" He called.

Kensi turned and smiled, seeing both of the Deeks boys walking towards her. She put leaned against her car as the detective stopped in front of her, a warm smile on the man's face.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Uh, yea, hey... so um... me and Leo were wondering if maybe you wanna come have breakfast with us at our place." Deeks said, rambling a bit at first.

Kensi considered him for a moment. "I don't know, I was just gonna go home and take a nap or something."

"Oh c'mon, Fern. You know you're hungry, and you can't honestly tell me you're going to turn down a free meal made by yours truly." Deeks smirked.

"Pwease Kens." Leo pouted, giving her the most adorable puppy dog face he could.

Kensi smiled and her heart melted at the little boy. "You guys don't wanna spend your day with me. I mean, Daddy's got the whole day off, Leo!" She reasoned, and gave the little boy a small hug.

Deeks stared at Kensi intensely, enough that she felt like she was blushing; she prayed she was wrong though. She didn't want the detective to know how easily he could affect her nowadays.

"C'mon, Princess. We absolutely wanna spend our day with you. I'll make you pancakes, I'll even stop and grab some donuts for you too." Deeks smiled softy.

Kensi bit her lip. "You'll do all the cooking?" She teased.

Deeks chuckled. "Well I don't feel like getting food poisoning from your terrible cooking, Fern. And you and I both know you sure as hell aren't going to clean up so I've got that covered too." He grinned.

Kensi giggled; gosh why did he make her make these awfully feminine sounds, she thought silently.

"Bad word." Leo pointed at his father.  
"I'm sorry." Deeks smiled softly at his son.  
"Pwetty pwease, Kens?" Leo pouted.

"How can I refuse?" Kensi smiled.

Deeks grinned and Kensi felt her heart flutter at the sight. Seeing him so happy made her feel kinda happy too.

She told herself it was just because he'd been so upset last night, and she was feeling relief that he was better. Kensi refused to admit that it was something more. She couldn't let it be more.

Right? Kensi asked herself, as she got in her car and drove away.

Deeks smiled at Leo and high fived him as he walked to his car. "Nice job there, buddy." He grinned.  
"Tank you." The boy beamed back.

"Hey, Deeks?" Sam's voice said from behind him.

Deeks hesitated a moment before turning around and shutting the car door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the senior agent. "What can I do for you, Sam?" He inquired.

Sam looked nervous and he shifted on his feet, looking around. "I'm sorry...for what i said last night. I was frustrated and out of line, and I shouldn't have said any of it." He said finally.

"Forgiven." Deeks replied.

Sam gaped at the detective; he couldn't fathom how he had forgiven him so quickly. "I...what?" Sam asked.

"Sam I don't want your apology because you found out I'm a dad. I want it because you trust me and respect me, and honestly I don't have either one of those yet. But when I do, you be sure and let me know." Deeks explained.

Sam nodded. "Alright, then." He replied.  
"Well, I gotta get home; Leo's waiting for me to cook some breakfast, so if you'll excuse me." Deeks said, turning around.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Deeks. Enjoy your day." Sam replied.

* * *

Kensi agreed to be the one to grab the donuts and Deeks took Leo home and got started on breakfast. The two were in the kitchen and Deeks dropped down to his son's level.

"Alright, little man. What's for breakfast?" He smiled.

Leo crossed his little arms and thought for a moment. "Umm... I don't know." He shrugged.

Deeks chuckled; he had a pretty good idea what his son would want, as well as what Kensi would want too.

"How about pancakes, bacon, and the donuts Kensi's bringing?" Deeks asked.  
Leo grinned and nodded excited. "Oh yea! Pan-takes!"

"Awesome." Deeks laughed, and turned to grab the ingredients to make pancakes and pulling the bacon from the refrigerator.

"Daddy's a jeff!" Leo giggled as Monty walked in.

"Chef, and yes Daddy is an **awesome** chef. Kensi doesn't believe Daddy, and she thinks that she's not that bad of a chef, but trust me. She is." Deeks grinned.

"Daddy silly." Leo said to Monty.

Deeks had left the door unlocked for Kensi, knowing she was only a few minutes behind him; with her driving it wouldn't be long even with her stopping for her beloved donuts. Kensi walked into the apartment with her box of a dozen donuts.

She froze when she entered the kitchen and saw Deeks standing at the stove, an apron and a chef's hat on.

"Oh my God." Kensi laughed.  
"Daddy's a jeff!" Leo explained.  
"Oh he's somethin' alright." She grinned.

Deeks grinned and turned around to face her, spatula in hand. "Leo, please explain to Kensi what we discussed before she got here."

"Daddy's a jeff, Kens no jeff." Leo said very seriously.

Kensi gaped at Deeks and tried to stifle her laugh. "Oh really? Well maybe I will take my dozen donuts elsewhere if you're going to insult me." She teased.

"Oh please, Fern. I know you've already caught a whiff of my amazing cooking. Just like I know there are four donuts missing from the box already." Deeks grinned, turning back around.

Kensi picked at the edge of the box and frowned slightly. "Nuh-uh." She lied, but they both saw through it.

Deeks chuckled. "Oh Kensi... Princess you should know by now I can tell when you're lying."

"Ha ha." Kensi narrowed her eyes at him, but was smiling nonetheless.

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly and Kensi blushed furiously. "What was dat?" Leo giggled.

"Oh my gosh." Deeks burst out laughing. "You've already had four donuts, Kensi!"

"Well..." Kensi tried to retort, but she couldn't come up with anything.  
"Jeff Daddy, you butter gib Kens some food." Leo told his daddy.  
"I'll get right on that, Peanut." Deeks smiled at Kensi.

Kensi smiled back and turned to Leo to chat with him. Deeks chuckled lightly, finishing the breakfast and putting it on plates for the three of them. Leo demanded Kensi had to watch his favorite cartoon with him. They agreed and took the food into the living room.

* * *

Deeks woke up and was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. He was even more surprised to find that he was curled up on the couch with one Kensi Blye. Deeks' eyes widened and he looked around, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

The TV was still turned on Nickelodeon, the plates were still sitting on the coffee table where Deeks remembered putting them. It was about an hour after he remembered it being before he'd apparently fallen asleep.

Deeks noticed Leo and Monty were curled up in the big comfy chair near the couch, and he smiled. Both of them were sleeping soundly. He looked down at his beautiful partner laying in his arms.

She was clutching his shirt in one hand, and her head was laying on his shoulder. Deeks smiled softly at her and tucked a curl behind her ear. His heart warmed and he knew it would not be good if she woke up and found them snuggling.

So with a sigh Deeks slowly tried to get up to avoid Kensi waking up and realizing. But, as he tried to extract himself, Kensi whimpered and clutched him closer. Deeks' eyes bugged out and he grinned.

"Oh my God." Deeks whispered. "You are so lucky you are not awake to hear that. I would give you so much crap for it." He grinned.

Kensi moaned and nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder. "Kensi Blye you are quite the snuggler. Can't say that I mind though." Deeks whispered again, pulling her closer and closing his eyes; listening to her soft breathing.

* * *

Kensi woke up, puzzled at why her pillow was moving, and she swore talking as well. It made more sense when she saw it wasn't her pillow, but Deeks.

What didn't make sense was why they were snuggling.

Kensi swore she was probably blushing at the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her; and she couldn't say that she hated it.

She looked around and saw the TV on, Leo and Monty asleep, and the dishes sitting on the table. Which didn't bother her a bit. Kensi turned back to look at Deeks, and smiled when she saw his nose twitching.

Kensi sighed and knew she needed to go before he woke up. But when she tried to Deeks wrapped his arms around her tighter and grumbled in protest. Kensi laughed quietly and shook her head.

"You are so lucky you are not awake to hear that. I would give you so much crap for that." Kensi grinned.

Kensi laid her head back down on his shoulder; her brain was telling her to leave, to run and get out before Deeks woke up and saw them snuggling. But her heart was loving the feeling of his arms around her, and wanted to fall back asleep.

She made another attempt to get up, and almost successful.

"Kens are you leabing?" Leo's sleepy voice asked.

Kensi looked over and saw the little boy was looking at her, blinking slowly and sleepily. "Um, your daddy probably doesn't wanna wake up with us like this so..." She trailed off, looking around sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh. He wike you wots, Kens." Leo shook his head, curling back up with Monty.  
Kensi smiled at the boy. "And I don't want you to leab yet." Leo added.

She laughed lightly. "You don't?" She asked.  
"No..." The boy objected, before falling back asleep.

"Just a few more minutes." Kensi reasoned, laying back down. She laid her head on Deeks' shoulder and could feel his breaths coming out steadily.

Suddenly, she felt his lips pull in a smirk. She closed her eyes in horror as she realized he was actually awake.

"Nice try there, Fern." He said quietly.  
"I'm only staying because Leo wants me to." Kensi replied.

His shoulders shook a bit as he chuckled lowly. "Yea. Ok. Keep tellin' yourself that, Kens."

And the two fell back asleep.

* * *

aw:] i totally love writing them! hopefully you guys love reading it! Lemme know what you guys think!

oh, and quick side note here: let's just go with Sam having two kids, because frankly i have no idea. I've heard him say "kids" on the show but i've also heard "kid" so i'm not sure. but for this fic's purpose he's got two!

more soon!

xox


	10. Crush

hey guys! i'm so glad y'all are loving this :] your review are totally making my spring break awesome! i love reading every single one of them! oh and just a side note, tomorrow i'm headed back to school (yuck.) but i'm gonna try and make sure this fic doesn't go more than two days without an update. Hopefully i'll be able to work on it at school too! Which is a good possibility! so if i don't do daily updates after today, go easy on me! i'll try my best!

this chapter is kinda Deeks and Kensi reflecting on some things, and then some fluff because we can never have too much of that :]

* * *

Chapter 10

A few days later, that Thursday evening, the OSP agents had wrapped their case up earlier than normal. Deeks had asked Kensi over for dinner, or just to hang out if she preferred, but she refused; claiming she'd already had plans.

Kensi had been a little off since the morning she'd spent with Deeks and Leo, and had woken up snuggling with Deeks. He was starting to worry he'd pushed too much, had made her feel uncomfortable.

So he didn't push her into spending the evening with him and Leo, he'd just nodded and told her to have fun with her plans; shooting her a smile before getting in his car and leaving.

Deeks was tempted to rush home and scoop Leo into his arms, but as he was driving he noticed it was almost two hours before he usually picked the boy up from Mr. Jason's apartment. He looked out his window as he'd taken the long way home, driving by some of his favorite surfing places.

"I could surf a bit, then go pick him up... I'll still be early." Deeks reasoned, speeding home to get his wet suit and surf board. As he got back in his car, he stared up at the door a few down from his; Mr. Jason's.

Deeks paused for a moment, feeling a bit guilty. He should probably go get Leo; he loved the beach after all. But Deeks couldn't surf when it was just him and Leo; someone had to watch the little boy as he was out in the water.

Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting Deeks' train of thought. He picked it up and was surprised at seeing it was Mr. Jason. The detective suddenly got nervous and worried that something was wrong with Leo; the elder man never called Deeks.

"Hello?" Deeks answered.  
"Just go, son." Mr. Jason said, a smile was evident in his voice.  
"Wait... huh? How- how did you know?" Deeks stammered, looking around.

The elder man chuckled. "You're forgetting that I was a detective once, as well, Marty. I heard your door open and close, so I looked out the window to see what was going on. And I see your surf board on your car, prepared to go to the beach, and yet you're still sitting in the parking lot." Mr. Jason explained.

"Yea... yea I am. I just... I got out of work early today and I should probably just go ahead and grab Leo but I drove by the beach and the waves are so perfect... you know what? I'm being irresponsible, Leo is my son and you are kind enough to babysit him for me and I need to respect that." Deeks rambled.

"Marty, you're not being irresponsible. It's completely understandable. You've all but given up your surfing, which was an everyday occurrence before Leo came to town. You've had total freedom, excluding when your job needs you, and it can be hard to adjust. You can take time for yourself, it's completely allowed. I don't mind watching the boy, he's hardly any trouble at all." Mr. Jason told him sincerely.

"You sure it's alright?" The shaggy man asked quietly. Deeks was having a lot of trouble taking time for himself. He wanted to be around Leo all the time, but he'd been a bit stressed and the way he normally took care of it was by catching some waves.

"I'm positive. I am telling you to go, Marty. What's it going to hurt?" The elder man replied kindly.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. And... thank you, Mr. Jason. I really don't know what I would do without you." Deeks smiled.

"I could say the same to you. You saved my life in the field." Mr. Jason replied.

"Yea, but that was a long time ago and you helped me get this apartment and we're more than even." The shaggy man objected.

"I just help out where I can, Marty." Mr. Jason replied. "We'll see you when you get back from surfing. Enjoy your time, unwind, relax."

"Will do." Deeks replied before hanging up. With a smile, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down to the beach.

When he got out, and that ocean breeze and the smell of salt water hit him, Deeks grinned happily.

He really needed this.

* * *

Kensi headed straight home after their early release from work. Deeks had suggested they hang out with Leo tonight, but Kensi shot him down; lying and telling the man she had plans already.

Sadly, so far her plans were a tub of ice cream and a bubble bath.

As she wandered through her apartment, turning on lights and shifting through her mail, Kensi wondered when those plans stopped being good enough. Used to, that was all she wanted; ice cream and quiet relaxation time.

Now, she wanted loud family time. She wanted Leo running around giggling that adorable laugh and shooting her those puppy dog eyes that made her absolutely melt. Kensi loved being around the little boy; his innocence and sweet heart made her feel happy, like the world wasn't the bad place she thought it was.

Dealing with criminals, murders and horrible threats to the public every day took its toll on the woman; it made her feel like the world was dark and disappointing.

But being around the little blonde haired boy and his shaggy father, Kensi was starting to see the light.

And it scared her.

Kensi was constantly at war with herself, stuck between her walls holding her safely inside and her heart trying to climb them. And she felt like Deeks and Leo already had.

A car alarm down the street surprised Kensi and broke her thoughts. She flipped her blinds open enough so she could see, making sure it was just a car alarm.

It was, and as Kensi stared outside she noticed what a beautiful day it still was.

"I could use a run, clear my head." She told herself.

Changing her clothes and her shoes, Kensi decided to switch up her running back again today; she was always changing her routine, even more since Deeks got shot.

A shudder ran down her spine as she was brought back to that horrible time. Kensi briefly relieved those emotions; panic at the thought of him being shot, fear that he wouldn't be alright, relief when he was, and sorrow when she found out he'd been shot because of her.

Shaking her head, Kensi jogged out to her car and drove to a new running path, one she'd only used once or twice.

The beach path.

* * *

Kensi pushed herself harder than she had in a while, and she felt great. She came to a slow walk, panting heavily, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Running had always served to clear her head, make her forget about her problems and emotions threatening to bubble over.

She glanced out at the ocean and froze. Because there was Deeks surfing.

Well, her emotions were back.

She couldn't help but stare as she watched him skillfully handle the wave he was currently riding, moving and flexing with the wave.

It was kind of beautiful, Kensi thought. He was kind of beautiful.

He looked so natural, so carefree out there; so at peace. Kensi found herself walking towards the shore, moving to watch him better.

As Deeks finished the wave, Kensi watched as he smiled slightly; it made Kensi smile too. Then, he turned his head and Kensi could tell the moment he saw her. His eyebrows rose in surprise before a grin spread on his face. He waved at her before quickly paddling back to the shore.

Kensi thought about running before he could get to her, but decided against it; he'd already seen her, and she kinda did want to talk to him.

But only a little bit, she assured herself.

Deeks' happy grin had grew into an almost cocky smirk by the time he'd walked to her, placing his board in the sand. It was the same smirk that made Kensi's heart flutter and a blush threaten to make its way onto her cheeks if she didn't fight it.

Sometimes it managed to do it even if she did fight it.

He tilted his head, looking her up and down for a moment. "You stalkin' me, Blye?" He inquired.

Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "Oh please, you don't own the beach."

"Don't I? C'mon, you saw me rockin' those waves." Deeks grinned.  
"I saw you **riding** the waves." She corrected.  
"Same thing, Fern." He chuckled, getting another playful eye roll from his partner.

Kensi looked around before turning back to Deeks. "Leo not here?" She asked.

Deeks' smile faltered a bit, and his eyes turned serious. "Uh, no. He's not, he's uh... he's actually still with Mr. Jason."

"Well it's good that you're taking some time to yourself, everyone needs that. Even shaggy detectives." Kensi smiled.

Deeks chuckled and his smile came back, much to Kensi's delight. She hated seeing him frown. "Yea... still kinda feel guilty though." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't. I mean, look at Sam! He hangs out with the team some nights when we all go out, and he and Callen hang out a lot; basketball games, morning runs, a lot of stuff." Kensi reasoned.

Deeks smirked. "Yea, their level four bromance is quite impressive."  
Kensi laughed at that. "Will they or won't they?"

Deeks grinned before turning serious again. "Yea, but Sam also has a wife. That's kinda different than leaving a kid with his babysitter."

"Well you have me." Kensi blurted before she could stop herself.  
"Wait, I'm sorry what? What was that?" Deeks grinned.

"Uh... I mean... I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Kensi rambled, her blush coming back.

"Kensalina wants to be my wifey? Missin' your husband, Melissa?" He teased.  
"Oh shut up. If anything Justin misses **me**." She retorted.  
Deeks nodded. "I'm sure he does. Who wouldn't?" He said sincerely.

Kensi shifted on her feet and looked away, the conversation getting a little too outside her comfort zone. "What I meant was that... if you ever needed some time...y'know, without Leo for a bit... I could, I could maybe watch him, sometime." She explained.

Deeks was floored. This was Kensi, Kensi Blye: complete and total badass. Kensi Blye, near hater of kids, offering to babysit Leo for him if he needed time to himself. The fact that she would even offer meant the world to him.

Before he fully realized what he was doing, Deeks wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. She squealed in surprise and tried to wiggle out of his arms, laughing.

"Deeks, no! You're all wet!" Kensi exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Princess? You don't like my hugs?" Deeks grinned, tightening his arms around her and shaking his hair out; sending water flying all over her face.

She squealed again and tried to push away from him. "I don't like you hugging me when you're like a wet dog!" She teased.

"The water won't hurt you, Kiki don't be such a girlie girl." The detective shot back.  
"I'm not, I just don't want to get wet." Kensi rolled her eyes.

Deeks paused for a moment, before his eyes got that mischievous twinkle in them. Kensi looked at him cautiously, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Deeks?" She asked.  
"Uh-huh?" He replied.  
"What are you doin?"

Deeks grinned. "I'm not doin' anything."  
"I don't believe you." Kensi shot back.  
"You shouldn't." He chuckled.  
"Why..." She trailed off.

Then, Deeks picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran straight back into the ocean.

"Deeks no!" Kensi squealed, but laughing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Princess, I can't hear you over the waves!" Deeks yelled, grinning as he spun them around.

"Deeks don't you dare dunk me in the water!" Kensi exclaimed. She was only a few inches from having her head in the water, and she was trying to wiggle her way out of the lock his arm had around her legs, swatting his butt in the process.

"Ooh, Kensi gettin' a lil' frisky there." Deeks chuckled.  
"Deeks I'm serious take me away from the water." Kensi said.

"Oh, what was that, Fern? Put you in the water? Alright, if you say so." Deeks said, grinning.

"Marty Deeks I swear to God-" but she didn't finish. Deeks pulled her off of his shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist, and fell straight backwards; plunging them both in the water.

Kensi sat up and gaped at Deeks; not believing he just did that. She pulled the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail away from her face and tried glaring at her partner; but the smile twitching on her lips gave her away.

Deeks raised up grinning at her. "Doesn't the water feel great, partner?"  
She rolled her eyes and splashed him. "Goof ball."

The man arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you just splash me?" He asked.  
"Hmm? Oh you mean this?" Kensi grinned, splashing him again, but harder this time.

"Oh, it's on Blye." Deeks narrowed his eyes at her, standing up and splashing her twice as hard as she did.

Kensi laughed and turned her head. "Deeks!" She yelled, splashing him again.  
"Can't take it, Blye?" Deeks grinned, throwing more water at her.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" She squealed, splashing him back with a huge smile on her face.

"You wouldn't do that, Fern. You'd miss me too much." Deeks smirked.  
"Nah, it'd just be quiet for once." She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her before taking a step towards her. Her eyes widened and she knew what he was doing.

"Deeks, no!" She yelled right as Deeks tackled her back into the water.

Kensi broke the surface and rolled her eyes, not even noticing that Deeks still had his arms wrapped around her or that her hands were gripping his biceps.

"You'd miss me, right?" Deeks asked softly, insecurely

Kensi frowned, she didn't mean for him to have taken that seriously. She smiled and titled her head teasingly. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"A little bit." Deeks chuckled softly.

It was then that they realized their embrace, and how it was almost intimate how close they'd been holding each other. Deeks' eyes widened a bit and Kensi blushed, immediately pulling away.

"So, I um... I should get going." Kensi stammered, standing up fully.

Deeks nodded, staring at her; the water had made her running clothes absolutely cling to her; showing off her curves amazingly.

Kensi cleared her throat, drawing his attention back up to her eyes as she blushed again. Deeks chuckled slightly.

"What?" She asked.

Deeks reached forward and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "That's a nice color on you." He said lowly.

Kensi smiled slightly and looked away. "Thank you." She mumbled, shifting nervously.

Deeks backed away, not wanting to overstep. Even though he probably already had. But she hadn't objected so far, Deeks mused.

"I promise I'll be good; I won't throw you in the water again." He grinned.  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm watching you, Shaggy."  
"And who could blame you? I'm quite the view." Deeks winked.

"Oh gosh." Kensi rolled her eyes as they walked back up to the shore and Deeks retrieved his towel.

"Here, you take it." Deeks said, holding it out to you.  
"I'm good, Deeks. Don't worry about it." Kensi shook her head.  
"Kens. Take the damn towel." Deeks rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

She snorted. "Bossy." But she took the towel and started drying off.

Deeks burst out laughing, shaking the water out of his hair and picking up his surfboard. "Oh please, like you can talk Fern!"

Kensi didn't have a response to that. Deeks grinned victoriously.

"So, sorry for gettin' you all wet." Deeks smirked.

Kensi laughed and punched his shoulder. "What? I'm trying to be nice and apologize!" He said incredulously.

"Yea. Sure." Kensi rolled her eyes.

The two laughed and Kensi looked up at Deeks. "This was fun." She admitted.  
"Yea, it was." Deeks nodded.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and Deeks smiled softly at her. "I should let you get home, get to those plans of yours." He said.

Kensi bit her lip. "Uh, yea... plans." She nodded.

Deeks smirked and leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered. "If your uh, **plans** fall through, my door's always open. Leo's picking dinner tonight." He told her.

Kensi almost giggled at the feel of his scruff brushing against her cheek. "Thanks, Deeks." She smiled.

He nodded and before he pulled away completely, gently kissed her cheek. Kensi smiled slightly and Deeks shot her a wink.

"See you around, partner." He drawled, before turning and walking to his car; putting his board on top before driving away.

Once he was gone Kensi touched her cheek where his lips had been, the spot still feeling tingly.

Deeks made her feel like a high school girl with a crush again.

Except she knew it was **a lot** more than just a crush.

* * *

Leo decided that he wanted "tawcos" for dinner, which meant Deeks needed to go to the store. He and Leo chatted happily as they drove there, and Deeks put the boy in one of the carts and wheeled him around the store.

Deeks was absolutely amazed at the attention he got from women with his adorable son in tow. Five minutes in the store, and Deeks had already had four women come up to him, introduce themselves and coo over Leo, and give Deeks their phone number with a wink before walking off.

After the fifth phone number, Deeks raised his eyebrows at Leo. "Do you have super powers I'm not aware of?" He teased.

"I no know." Leo shrugged. "How come all the girlies is gibin you papers?" he asked sweetly.

Deeks chuckled. "Those girlies want Daddy to call them."  
"Do dey want you to be there boy-fwend?" Leo asked.

The detective grinned at his son. "I think so, little man. I'm pretty sure you're a chick magnet, Peanut."

Leo shrugged. "Girlies wike me."  
This caused his dad to burst out laughing. "Well, girlies like your daddy too."

"Are you gonna call dem?" Leo asked.  
Deeks paused. "Uh...probably not."  
"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I don't know them, and Daddy doesn't like hanging out with strange women anymore." Deeks replied.

"Why?" Leo asked.  
"Because I'd rather hang out with a girl I know." Deeks smiled.

"Wike Kens?" Leo grinned.  
The man chuckled and resumed pushing the cart. "Yea, like Kens."  
"Cuz you lub her?" Leo asked.

Deeks froze and chuckled nervously. "Well uh..." He said, trying to figure out how to answer, when a new voice saved him from having to.

"Deeks?"

The detective turned to see Nell standing there with a basket in her hands and a smile on her face. Deeks smiled back.

"Hey there, Nell." He greeted.  
"Nelly!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up in the cart.  
"Whoa there, little man. Careful." Deeks smirked.

Nell grinned at the boy. "Hi, Leo! How're you?" She asked.  
"I good. How's you?" He replied.  
"I'm good too, thank you." Nell smiled.

"You wook pwetty, Nelly." Leo smiled at her.  
Nell giggled and looked at Deeks. "Your son is quite the little charmer."  
Deeks grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I have no idea where he gets it."

"Oh I'm sure." Nell laughed.  
"Nelly does you wanna eat wiff us? Jeff Daddy is makin' tawcos!" Leo exclaimed.  
"That sounds like a lot of fun but I've already got plans." Nell frowned slightly.  
Leo deflated. "Oh."

"What, you and Beale snugglin' up for the night?" Deeks teased.

Nell's face turned pink. "Wha-what? No! Of course not! Why would we be snuggling?" She gasped.

"Chill out Nelly, I was just joking." Deeks grinned.  
"I'll have you know I have plans with a girlfriend." Nell said seriously.

Deeks perked up. "Really now? This sounds very interesting, I'd actually love to hear more."

Nell laughed and rolled her eyes. "A **friend** that's a **girl**, Detective."  
"Of course, why else would I be interested?" Deeks winked.

"Nelly does you have a boy-fwend?" Leo asked.  
Nell giggled. "Nope." She replied.

"Well there is Beale." Deeks commented.

Nell shot him a look and Deeks just held his hands up in surrender. "You're daddy's gonna be in trouble if he doesn't stop being such a goof." Nell told Leo.

Leo giggled. "A bunch of girlies gabe Daddy papers so he can call dem." He told her.

Nell raised her eyebrows and looked at Deeks. "Oh really?" she laughed.

"Yea, it's like having your kid around and no wedding ring has some kind of gravitational pull. I don't understand." Deeks shrugged.

"So you are complaining, Detective Deeks?" Nell teased.  
"Daddy said he no wanna call dem. He loves Kens." Leo explained.

Deeks' face dropped in horror. "I never said that!" He said quickly.  
Nell's eyebrows rose and she grinned at Deeks. "Oh and you tease me about Beale?"

"Nell for the love of God, please; he's three he has no idea what he's saying." Deeks begged the tiny analyst.

"I almost four!" Leo said indignantly.

Nell shrugged. "Well he's not telling me anything I don't already know."  
The detective gaped at her. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"Oh please, Deeks. Everyone knows you two have a thing." Nell smiled.  
"A thing..." Deeks mumbled under his breath.

"If you're worried I'm gonna run and tell Kensi, don't. I won't, I'm cooler than that. Your secret is safe with me, Deeks." Nell smiled at him.

Deeks chuckled uncomfortably, taking a step towards her. "I never said I love her." He said quietly.

"You never had to." Nell replied just as quietly.

Deeks paused at this, letting her words sink in. He'd hoped he'd been able to keep his feelings for Kensi under wraps, but apparently he was wrong.

"But, I do specialize in analyzing things. I'd say most people don't know." Nell comforted him.

Deeks nodded. "Let's hope so."  
"Well, I'd better get going. My **friend** is waiting on me." Nell smiled.  
The man chuckled. "Yea, get goin'. See you tomorrow, Velma."  
"Bye Shaggy." Nell smiled.

"Bye Nelly!" Leo exclaimed.

The tiny woman turned and beamed at Leo; absolutely melting from his adorableness. "Bye Leo! It was really great seeing you." She replied.

Leo stood up and extended his tiny arms out to her. "Hug." He demanded.

"Aw!" Nell cooed, and gave the boy a hug. She pulled away and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek before waving at them both and walking off.

Deeks looked at his son and grinned as he saw the little boy's cheeks turning pink. He leaned towards him. "Someone's got a crush on Nelly." Deeks grinned.

Leo giggled. "She pwettty. But you can't tell her, Daddy!" He exclaimed.

Deeks shook his head. "I won't. And you won't tell Kens anything. Right?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Wight." Leo nodded seriously. Deeks smiled and wheeled the cart down a different aisle, picking up the rest of the stuff they needed.

* * *

Deeks was putting the finishing touches on the tacos, almost ready to put on the plates, when the doorbell rang. Leo looked up from his coloring book at the table, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Nelly?" He asked, suddenly getting excited.  
Deeks shook his head, grinning. "Nah, I know who that is."

He walked through the apartment, wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder and opening the door. Just as he suspected, Kensi was standing there; in jeans and a t-shirt, looking just as beautiful to Deeks as she ever did.

Deeks leaned against the door and smirked at her. "Plans my ass." He teased.  
"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes.  
"I shoulda known you'd show up right when it's done." Deeks teased her.  
"Yea, yea, shaggy. I was offered tacos." Kensi arched an eyebrow.

He nodded and lead her to the kitchen, but before he got too far Kensi swatted his butt. Deeks turned around and smirked at her.

"Princess, I know I'm irresistible but you're gonna have to put a lid on that; at least until Leo's asleep." He teased.

"Oh please, you are not that irresistible." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Oh is that why I got seven women's phone numbers at the store today? Why you showed up at my door? Do I even need to mention the placing of your hand on my-" Deeks grinned, but she cut him off.

"You got seven phone numbers at the store?" Kensi asked, a sharp tone in her voice.  
"Little jealous there, Fern?" Deeks teased.

"Wha? Psh, no." Kensi snorted.  
"Uh huh." Deeks chuckled, and the two entered the kitchen.

"Kens!" Leo exclaimed happily, running over to her and hugging her legs.

"Hey, baby boy. How are you?" Kensi smiled, lifting him up into her arms.

Deeks grinned at hearing Kensi's pet name for his son.

"I good. Why I no see you today? I saw Nelly." Leo pouted.

Kensi looked surprised, turning to Deeks. "Nell was here?" She asked.  
"Jealous?" Deeks smirked, taking a sip of his water. He was rewarded with an eye roll.

"Nah, we saw her at the store. Leo about jumped out of the cart at the sight of her." He chuckled.

"Oh really?" Kensi grinned, tickling Leo.

"Nell has cast a spell on my son. Asked if she had a boyfriend, demanded a hug, turned pink when she gave him a kiss on the cheek." Deeks chuckled.

Kensi laughed as Leo blushed again. "You like Nell, Leo?" She asked.  
"Nelly pwetty." Leo nodded.

"That is so cute." Kensi grinned, setting him down.  
"We Deeks men are manly and ruggedly handsome, not cute." Deeks corrected her.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Princess you know I'm ruggedly handsome." He grinned at her, tugging her closer to him. "You've even said so yourself." Deeks added, reminding her of the time in the desert when they were tracking missing Marines.

"Yea, yea, yea, Shaggy. Food, remember?" Kensi chuckled.

Deeks winked at her before turning back to his stove. He was unbelievably happy that she came. He knew when she told him earlier that she had plans it was a lie; but he was afraid to push her and drive her away for good.

But Kensi had come willingly. Even when she had an out for having "plans"; Deeks didn't call her on her lie, he just let it be.

Maybe she liked hanging out with him and Leo just as much as they did with her. Deeks sure hoped so; because he found himself wanting to be around her more, and more, and more.

* * *

there we go! hope you enjoyed it! oh, and the whole Leo's crush on Nell thing was thought up by my brudder, N7sdr93! so shout out to him! :] like i said earlier, i'm gonna try and make sure i don't go more than two days without updating if not sooner! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	11. Birthday- Kensi

oh my goodness it's so late XD and i've got tests tomorrow too XD but OH WELL! you guys are more important to me at this moment! i hope you guys like this chapter! i worked really hard on it :] it's fluffy! big S/O to N7sdr93 for editing and ideas :]

Chapter 11

* * *

A week later Kensi was pulling into Deeks' apartment lot to pick him up for work; they rode together sometimes, but not as often since he had to worry about getting Leo ready and over to Mr. Jason's. But the previous day Deeks had specifically asked her to pick him up.

She cut her engine and walked up to his apartment door, a slight cloud over her. Kensi was very well aware of what today was. She was just hoping no one **else** was aware of it.

Every year Kensi kept it quiet, from **everyone**. In fact, she was almost certain that the only other person at NCIS that knew what today was, was Hetty. But she's Hetty and she has super Jedi-ninja tricks and it was just obvious she knew everything.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and knocked on Deeks' door, stuffing her hands in her front pockets and waiting patiently. Barking came from the other side of the door and Kensi knew Monty was aware of her presence; he always went crazy when she came around. Kensi kinda loved that dog.

Then the door opened and there was Deeks grinning brightly at her, one hand behind his back and the other on the door. Kensi couldn't help but smile a little at his wild grin, and she was curious as to what had him so happy.

"Hey Deeks." She greeted.

"Do you know what today is?" Deeks asked, bouncing lightly on his feet as if he was about to explode.

Her eyes widened a bit and she tried to avoid the subject. "Uh...Friday?" She tried.

The shaggy man shook his head excitedly. "Nope. Don't play me Blye, I know what today is. You know what today is. And I know you know what today is; you're just faking." He smirked.

"All I know is it's Friday." She shrugged.

Deeks shook his head, but was smiling nonetheless. He stared at her intensely and leaned against the still open door. "Happy birthday, Fern." He grinned.

Kensi closed her eyes and almost groaned with annoyance. Of **course **Deeks knew today was her birthday, she thought with a sigh.

She looked up at Deeks, who was still grinning, and sighed. "Deeks, please; don't make a big deal about it."

Deeks looked shocked. "Fern, what do you mean? It's your **birthday**! Almost every year since I've known you we've been swamped at work or you've had 'plans'- which I highly doubt- and you wouldn't tell me for the first part of our partnership! But today, **today** we can celebrate!" He said enthusiastically.

"Deeks, no, really. I don't need a big celebration. I always hated when people tried to make a big deal about my birthday, and then I joined NCIS and I just never told anyone for that very reason. It's not a big deal, ok? Just another day." Kensi explained.

Her shaggy partner shook his head and his grin faded to a small, intimate smile that made her insides turn to goo and her knees weak. "No, Kensi, it's not just another day. It's a day all about celebrating **you**. And you, Princess, are definitely something to celebrate." He replied.

Kensi sighed but couldn't help but smile softly at his words. He was so sweet, and he cared so much about her.

She didn't think anyone else had ever cared that much about her, except for her father.

"Well, we can do a small something then... just please don't tell anyone?" Kensi begged, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Deeks grimaced and shifted on his feet. "Yea, well about that, Kens, I **may **have told just one person." He said, holding up a single finger.

Her eyes widened with horror; she could already imagine the huge party she would get if Sam or Nell knew, the teasing she'd get from Callen, and Eric would no doubt sing happy birthday to her **all day**.

"Who?" She asked nervously.

Suddenly, two little feet came running and Kensi looked to see a grinning Leo headed straight towards her. She smiled at him and scooped him up in her arms, and he wrapped his tiny ones around her neck.

"Happy birfday Kens!" Leo exclaimed, placing a small kiss on her cheek.  
"I may have told him." Deeks grinned.

Kensi smiled at her partner before turning back to the adorable little boy. She hugged him close to her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Leo."

"I made dis for you! Is a birfday cawd." Leo told her, thrusting a piece of paper into her hands.

Kensi took it and her heart instantly melted. On the front was a big red blob that almost looked like a heart- Kensi figured it probably was - with balloons surrounding it. She opened it up and grinned; Leo had scribbled "words" all across one page, and Deeks had written legibly underneath it: "Happy Birthday Kens! Love Leo." Then there was a little stick person with brown hair and a noticeable black ring around one eye; obviously meant to be Kensi. She was also wearing a tall, red and blue birthday hat.

On the other page there was a big green blob. "What's this, Leo?" She asked him, smiling.

She glanced at Deeks and saw he was grinning. "It's a Furn. For you Furn!" Leo beamed. Kensi laughed lightly, smiling from ear to ear.

"This is **the** best card I have ever gotten in my life." Kensi told him enthusiastically, making sure the boy knew how much she appreciated his efforts.

"Weally? Yay!" He exclaimed.

Kensi chuckled and gave him one last hug before setting him down on his feet. "Alright, bud, we gotta get you down the hall, and me and Kensi gotta get to work." Deeks announced.

"Aw... but I wanna stay wiff Kens for her birfday." Leo pouted.  
"I know, buddy. Go grab your backpack, and I'll ask her, ok?" Deeks told his son.  
The boy nodded and ran off to his room.

"Ask me what?" Kensi asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow at her partner.

Deeks chuckled and rubbed his hands together, smiling at her. "Well, Fern, **we** have chosen a perfect restaurant to have your celebration at. It's kinda fancy, but not too big or flashy, and Leo is in love with their triple chocolate cake; he wants to give you one for your birthday and I would like to take you to a nice restaurant for once instead of Yummy Yummy Heart Attack take out or pizza delivery." Deeks explained.

Kensi had a small smile on her face. "Triple chocolate cake?" She asked.

Deeks grinned and nodded. "Yes, Fern, triple chocolate cake. And the Deeks boys. What else could you ask for?" He smirked.

"I could make you a list." Kensi teased, tilting her head at him.

"Ouch, Princess, I'm hurt. Truly." Deeks chuckled, holding his heart, staring at her; silently begging her.

"Ok." She nodded.

His eyebrows rose. "Ok? Ok like ok you don't care I'm hurt, or ok like you'll let us take you to dinner?"

Kensi laughed. "Ok like yes, I'll let you boys take me to dinner."

"Yes!" Deeks exclaimed, hugging her quickly. Kensi laughed at his excitement as he turned and yelled into the apartment. "Leo! She said yes!"

"YAY! Dinner for Kens! Dinner for Kens!" Leo squealed as he ran back to the door with his backpack. He ran into Deeks' legs and the man laughed, holding his son steady with one hand holding his chest.

"I so escited!" Leo grinned.  
"Me too." Kensi laughed.

"Ok, Peanut, you ready?" Deeks chuckled.  
"Yup!" Leo nodded, and they stepped out of the apartment and shut the door.  
"You wanna meet Mr. Jason?" Deeks inquired.

Kensi checked her watch. "I'd love to but we should probably get going if we don't wanna be stuck in traffic for an hour." She said, shifting on her feet.

"Alright, give me one minute and I'll be right back." Deeks nodded, leading Leo down the hall.

Kensi couldn't help but watch as the door opened and Leo turned to his dad, giving him a great big hug with a smile on his precious little face. Deeks chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his cheek multiple times and making Leo giggle. Deeks stood up and the two high fived before Leo turned to head inside. Her partner said something to someone inside- Kensi assumed Mr. Jason- and she couldn't help but read his lips.

"Yea, I'm really good. And yourself?" Deeks asked.

She waited as the man obviously replied, but she couldn't tell what he'd said. She just knew Deeks suddenly grinned and cast a subtle glance her way. "Yea, she's waitin' on me. No! No, no." He suddenly laughed, looking anywhere put at the man in front of him.

Kensi wondered what Mr. Jason had said that caused him to react like that, but Deeks didn't keep his head where she could read him. Then, Deeks nodded towards the man and jogged back over to her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Did you really have to read my lips?" Deeks chuckled as they made their way down the stairs.

"What? I did not." Kensi objected.

Her partner laughed. "Oh really? So you were just staring longingly at my lips?" He teased.

Kensi turned to him as they got to her car and gaped at him. "I was not! Why would I even stare at your lips, Shaggy?" She demanded.

Deeks debated on how to answer that; he was tempted to tease her about reminiscing about their 'cover kiss' back when they were Melissa and Justin, but decided against it. It was her birthday, and he didn't want to truly piss her off.

He could irritate her a little bit though.

"Who wouldn't stare at my lips, Princess? All the ladies wanna a piece of this." He winked at her, waving a hand down his body.

"Yea, sure." She rolled her eyes.  
"See? You just admitted it." Deeks grinned.  
"Get in the car." Kensi told him, opening her door, a smile on her face.

He chuckled and slid into the passenger seat. They rode in a comfortable silence for a while, Deeks' leg bouncing up and down slightly. Kensi was deep in thought, thinking about Deeks and Leo.

"So you didn't tell Callen or Sam?" She asked nervously.  
Deeks shook his head. "Nope."  
"Nell or Eric?" She tried.  
"Nope." Deeks smiled.

"And none of them are included in these birthday plans tonight?" Kensi arched an eyebrow.

"Wasn't planning on it. I wanted you to myself." Deeks replied.  
Kensi glanced at him. "And what about Leo?" She asked.

Deeks' face turned red as he realized his slip up. "We wanted you to ourselves. **We**, I said we." He told her.

"You so did not." Kensi teased.  
"It's what I meant." He quickly replied.  
"Whatever you say, Shaggy." She laughed at his discomfort.

* * *

Kensi found herself checking her watch often throughout the day; eager for the night to come. As she thought about it, Kensi had gotten really excited about going out with Deeks and Leo; she knew they'd all have a lot of fun.

For once maybe she'd actually enjoy her birthday. That would definitely be a change, she thought.

As she checked her watch for at least the twentieth time that day as it was getting closer to time to go home, Sam caught her.

"Are we boring you, Kensi?" He teased.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"That is the twenty-second time you've checked your watch today." Callen explained.

"Whoa, wait you guys keep track of how many times she checks her watch?" Deeks grinned, laughing lightly as he got up to get some more coffee.

"I just... have plans, that's all." Kensi shrugged.

"Oh **really** now?" Sam grinned. "What could be more fun than catching up on our paperwork?" He teased.

"So what are you doin' tonight?" Callen inquired.  
"Movie and ice cream marathon?" Sam guessed.  
"Bar with some girlfriends?" Callen tried.  
"You and Nell gonna go get your nails done?" Sam grinned.  
"Spa day?" Callen teased.

"Hot date?" Deeks grinned, coming back to his desk and sipping his coffee.  
Kensi sent him a glare and tried not to grin. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Wait, who yes? Nell or Spa?" Callen asked.  
"Neither, hot date." Kensi replied.  
"But Deeks guessed that; Deeks doesn't get to be right, he's just the temp." Sam teased.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Nah, I know my partner. She's been all smiley and excited all day." He chuckled.

"I figured she'd gotten an extra donut in her box this morning." Callen teased.  
"Oh ha ha. That was one time and it was the really good kind." Kensi defended herself.

"So who's this date with?" Sam inquired.  
"A guy." Kensi replied quickly.  
"Ooh, nice one, Princess. Because that **totally** wasn't obvious already." Deeks teased.

"It's just dinner with a guy I met at the gym guys." Kensi rolled her eyes.  
"Hmm... be sure and let us know how this works out." Sam chuckled.  
"Ha ha." She replied, smiling nonetheless.

The other two chuckled and they all went back to their paperwork. As Kensi was writing another report, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Digging it out she saw she had a text message from Deeks. She sent him a quick glance but he had went back to writing himself.

She opened the text and almost laughed.

**So is this guy handsome?**

She quickly shot back a reply and picked her pen back up.

Deeks glanced down at his phone one his right leg, and as he read it his eyebrows rose in surprise.

**Very**.

Deeks opened his mouth and quickly closed it. A smile started twitching on his lips at her compliment, and another text came through from her.

**But he's a little tall for a three year old.**

The detective chuckled and rubbed his jaw, narrowing his eyes teasingly at his partner. She was fighting back a grin as he stared at her and shook his head.

**Way to crush a man, Kens.**

**You'll survive, Shaggy.**

Deeks smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket, knowing he needed to get back to work or risk having the senior agents catch him.

* * *

As it came time to leave, Callen and Sam bid everyone a good night and weekend, teased Kensi a little about her date, and walked out. The junior agent and the detective weren't far behind them.

Kensi was at her desk gathering her things when Deeks walked over to her, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"So, Leo demanded that the cake be brought home so we can sing to you. I told him no at singing to you in the restaurant, I figured that'd be a little too much attention for you, Fern." He chuckled.

Kensi smiled. "Yea, thank you."

"And since I've got Leo's car seat in my vehicle I was thinkin' we'll come pick you up at seven ish?" Deeks asked.

Kensi thought for a moment. "Well if we take the cake back to my house Leo will probably fall asleep by the time you guys are ready to go home, and I don't want you to have to drag him all around town sleepy and cranky. How about I drive to your apartment, and you drive from there?" She suggested.

Deeks smiled. "Good thinkin', Kens. Sounds good. Our reservations are at seven thirty, by the way." He told her.

They started walking outside to their cars when Kensi looked up at him. "Um, what, exactly, should I wear? You said it was kinda fancy, does that mean I can wear jeans or..." She trailed off.

Deeks chuckled. "Pretty much anything but jeans." He told her.  
She nodded. "Ok. I'll see you at seven then." She smiled.  
"Yes you will." Deeks smiled back.

Kensi drove home and smiled to herself as she walked into her apartment. She jumped in the shower and found herself humming happily.

What were those Deeks boys doing to her? She thought with a chuckle.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel and another one around her as she walked into her closet and started looking through her outfits. Kensi had absolutely no idea what to wear to this dinner, she didn't even know where they were going!

She considered some black pants, went through her skirts, but nothing she came up with nothing acceptable. Kensi groaned in frustration and went back into her closet.

"I can't possible have nothing to wear. There has to be **something **in this damn closet." She grumbled to herself.

As she was sifting through her closet, she came across a dress she hadn't even worn yet; it was blue, the same blue Deeks said was his favorite color. She'd bought it with him in mind right after their married undercover op before she could stop herself.

Kensi brought it out of the closet and laid it on her bed, staring at it. It was silky, and went down to a few inches above the knee; it had one sleeve, and when Kensi had tried it on in the store it'd fit perfectly.

Looking up at her clock by her bedside table, she realized that she'd spent far too long figuring out her outfit and needed to get ready. She rushed into the bathroom and dried her hair, deciding to leave it down and wavy. Kensi put on a little bit of makeup, but not too much.

She walked back into her bedroom and slipped the dress on, adding some not too tall heels, a small jacket, and her earrings, and then she was out the door.

Kensi could help but feel nervous as she walked up to Deeks' apartment; she wasn't sure if she looked ok or where Deeks was taking her. Before she could talk herself out of rushing back home and changing, Kensi bravely knocked on his door.

She only had to wait a minute, and the door ripped open. She saw his grin as he opened the door, and watched his face morph briefly into surprise- his eyebrows raising slightly- and then turn into a look of awe and adoration.

"Wow..." He whispered.  
Kensi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey."  
"Wow..." He said again, staring into her eyes and smiling warmly.

Kensi chuckled. "You stuck on repeat, Shaggy?" She teased.

"Wow, Kensi... you are... so beautiful." Deeks said softly.

Kensi's cheeks flared red and she glanced down at her feet nervously before looking back up and taking him in fully this time. She was speechless too; he was so handsome in his black pants and white button down shirt tucked in.

"You look good too." She told him.

Deeks grinned, getting his thoughts back. "Thank you. But trust me, I'm not the more handsome Deeks." He told her motioning her inside.

"Leo!" The shaggy man called.

As they waited for the little boy, Deeks pulled something out from behind his back; a single red rose. Kensi smiled softly as she took the flower and smelled it. "Can I keep it here so it doesn't get messed up at dinner?" She asked.

"Of course." Deeks smiled.  
"Thank you." Kensi blushed.

Leo came walking in from the kitchen where he was coloring -the only thing he could do without getting something on his clothes or wrinkling them- and grinned.

"Hi Kens!" He said excitedly.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kensi cooed, glancing at Deeks who was grinning proudly.

Leo was wearing black pants like his dad, with a baby blue button down tucked in, complete with a perfectly tied blue and black striped tie. Deeks had even managed to comb the boy's hair neatly to the side; Leo looked absolutely adorable.

"Leo you are so handsome!" Kensi grinned at him.

The boy grinned and tugged on his tie. "Oh, tank you. You pwetty." He replied.

"How'd you wrangle him into a tie?" Kensi asked Deeks.  
The man shook his head. "The tie was his idea, I tried to talk him out of it."  
"Wow." Kensi smiled. "Leo can I take your picture before we go?" She asked.

"Can my daddy be in da pitcher too?" He asked.  
"Of course he can." Kensi smiled.

"That was your intention all along." Deeks teased, winking at her.

Kensi rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her clutch. Deeks pulled Leo over to him and put his hands on his son's shoulders, the two smiling almost identically. Kensi grinned as she took a few, and then almost simultaneously the two morphed into goofy faces and she snapped a few more pictures.

"Kens take a pitcher wiff me!" Leo exclaimed suddenly.

She laughed lightly and nodded, and Deeks gently lifted the phone from her hand. Kensi walked over to Leo and pulled him into her side, Leo wrapped one arm around her waist and Kensi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Deeks grinned and took several pictures, and just as he and Leo had the two made funny faces at the camera. Deeks couldn't help but think how absolutely perfect this was; the three of them.

"We should probably get going." Deeks told them.  
"Yay! Cake!" Leo exclaimed.  
"And food." The man told him, arching an eyebrow at him.  
"Otay." Leo pouted.

Kensi laughed at the two as they walked to the door Deeks had opened. He bowed dramatically and offered her his arm. She arched an eyebrow at him, checking to make sure he wasn't teasing. But when she looked at him she just saw that soft, tender look in his eyes that was reserved especially for her. It made her blush and she relented, taking his arm and making him grin.

* * *

Kensi was really surprised when they pulled up to the restaurant; it was an Italian restaurant, with a slightly fancy vibe but not too much. It was perfect. There was a small dance floor and a man playing a beautiful piano off to the side, and several tables with white table cloths and candles.

Deeks lead them to the hostess who took his name and in turn lead them to their table. Kensi grinned as Deeks pulled her chair out for her, ever the gentleman. The man also helped Leo climb into his booster seat- red, by the boy's specifications.

"Wow, Deeks this place is amazing." Kensi smiled.  
"I'm glad you like it." He replied, an equal smile on his face.

"How'd you get this great table? Seems like a place you gotta book way in advance." She asked.

"The pianist is a buddy of mine, I used to work here in college." Deeks admitted.

"Oh, was this before or after your uh, **dancer** days?" Kensi teased, a huge grin on her face.

Deeks laughed nervously. "Yea, I should've **never** told you that."  
"Nope. You should've. And you did. Now my question, before or after." She grinned.

"During, actually." He chuckled.

"Oh my gosh. I can so picture that." Kensi teased.  
"Oh, so you're picturing my **dancing** days as you put it?" Deeks smirked.

"I... what? No! Of course not." She replied, hoping it sounded better than it did to her.  
"Uh huh." He chuckled.

Their waitress was a very pretty blonde woman who was doing her best to catch Deeks' eye, since she didn't see a ring on either of the adult's fingers. But, it was a lost cause. The detective's attention was fully on Kensi and Leo.

"Happy birthday, Kensi." Deeks smiled at her.  
Kensi glanced up from her menu and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Deeks."  
"Happy birfday!" Leo grinned.  
"Thank you, Leo." Kensi laughed lightly.

* * *

Their dinner was delicious, and the three sat there for a bit after they'd eaten and just talked; enjoying the company. Kensi hadn't laughed this much in one night since... actually, she couldn't remember ever laughing so much in one night.

Leo was very well behaved; Kensi figured the prospect of the triple chocolate cake was a factor in that. But he was also just a really good kid, and Deeks was a really great father.

Suddenly, the piano man walked over to their table with a big smile on his face. "Marty! It's so good to see you! You hardly ever drop by anymore." The man smiled.

"Hey there, Frank. Yea, no, I've just been so busy. Work, and now I've got my little one so..." Deeks grinned happily.

"Very adorable. And who's this pretty lady?" Frank smiled at Kensi.  
"This is my partner Kensi. We work together." Deeks explained.  
"Hi." She smiled.  
"Hello! Any friend of Marty's is a friend of mine!" The man replied.

Then, the man turned to Deeks, an eyebrow arched. "Marty. Why have I not seen you on my dance floor tonight? I've been playing all your favorite songs."

Deeks chuckled slightly. "Yea, well, I'm just havin' dinner with Leo and Kens tonight, Frank."

"Dance, Daddy!" Leo exclaimed.  
"No, buddy, I don't think so." The detective smiled slightly.

"Nonsense! I'll watch the boy for a few minutes, you and the lovely lady can have a dance!" Frank grinned.

"Uh, Frank, Kensi probably doesn't wanna dance, so we'll just enjoy your playing, alright? Thanks for the offer though." Deeks smiled politely.

Frank sighed slightly, but nodded. "Alright then. I hope you three have enjoyed your night." He smiled before turning to go back to his piano.

Deeks turned back to see Kensi arching an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked nervously.

"I might've wanted to dance." She told him seriously.  
Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Do you?" He asked.  
"Nope. Ask me to." Kensi demanded.

Deeks smirked and stood up, stepping beside her chair and offering her his hand; smiling at her softly. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Kensi almost melted, between him looking at her like that and the sweet, soft tone in his voice as he asked her, it was nearly impossible to resist. She smiled and placed her hand in his, nodding and standing gracefully.

"Hey Leo, you wanna go sit with the piano man?" Deeks asked, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Kensi's hand.

"Yea!" Leo grinned, and the three walked over to the dance floor.

Deeks -still holding onto Kensi's hand- stopped Leo by Frank. "Leo, you sit right here for a few minutes and do not touch anything ok? Can you do that for Daddy and Kensi?" He asked.

Leo saluted Deeks with a smile. "Otay! I want you two to dance!" He told them.  
They chuckled and Frank winked at the two. "I knew you'd come around."  
"Yea, yea; play us somethin' good, Frank." Deeks smirked slightly.

"I can do that." Frank nodded.

Deeks and Kensi chuckled and he lead her out to the dance floor where there were a few other couples swaying back and forth. Then, Frank started up a new slow song and Kensi smiled, wrapping her arms around Deeks' neck.

"Wow, this is happening." Deeks grinned.  
"Shh, Shaggy." Kensi teased.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and glanced over at Leo, checking to make sure he was behaving. And, sure enough, Leo was sitting on the bench next to Frank, gently swinging his feet as he watched the man play the piano.

Deeks turned his attention back to his gorgeous partner and smiled. It felt incredible to hold her so close in his arms, the two wrapped up in each other. As the song drew on, Deeks pressed is forehead to hers gently and smiled at her; and she returned it.

"You're not too bad, Shaggy." Kensi whispered.  
"Good to know." He smirked.  
"Thank you, for this. My birthday celebration." She smiled.

Deeks shook his head. "It's my pleasure, Kensi. And it's not over yet, you've still got your cake and my gift back at the house." He smiled.

Kensi's eyes widened and lit up at the thought of a gift and cake. "A gift? Deeks you didn't have to get me anything." She told him.

"Wanted to." Deeks replied softly, pulling her even closer, if possible.

Kensi closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her; making her feel so safe and something else she chose not to name. Because she couldn't name it. Not yet.

Deeks stared at her, smiling to himself, unsure at how in the world he got lucky enough to get a woman like her wrapped up in his arms.

Even if it was for only one dance.

Deeks' heart dropped as he heard Frank finish his song, and he sighed. "Play it again, Frank." He mumbled, and Kensi laughed.

"Leo ok?" She asked.

Deeks peeked an eye open and saw the boy laughing lightly at something Frank had said, and was still being as good as could be. "Yea, he's good."

"Well then, Detective," Kensi smiled, wrapping her arms around him tighter, laying her head on his shoulder, "One more dance couldn't hurt."

Deeks grinned as Frank started playing another song. "Couldn't hurt at all, Princess."

As they swayed back and forth, Deeks rested his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her incredible smell; sunshine and gunpowder. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the feel of her in his arms, swaying gently.

* * *

The three had spent the whole ride home laughing and giggling at each other, being as goofy as could be. And when they finally got home, Deeks couldn't tell which one of the two was more excited about the cake, Leo or Kensi.

Probably Kensi, he thought with a smirk.

Deeks carefully took the delicious cake out of the box and grabbed the candles he'd picked up the day before. Kensi smiled as he put the four candles in the pack on the cake.

"Leo, my man, you wanna hit them lights for me?" Deeks asked Leo.

"Mkay!" The boy replied, running over to the light switch and slapping it; enveloping the room in dark save for the four candles.

Deeks picked Leo up into his arms- mostly to keep the boy from sticking his fingers in the cake- and the two sang Kensi happy birthday softly. Kensi couldn't help but grin as she blew out her candles.

"YAY!" Leo clapped loudly.

Kensi chuckled as she moved to switch the lights back on so Deeks could cut the cake. He served up the cake and they dug in.

"Oh my gosh, this is **the** best cake in all existence." Kensi moaned as she shoved another spoonful in her mouth.

"Oh yea." Leo nodded, stuffing his face.

Deeks just sat and watched the two of them, chocolate all over both their faces, and grinned. "You two are something else."

"Thank you." They replied.

"I'll be right back." Deeks told them, walking into his bedroom and grabbing a slim, long wrapped gift and taking a deep breath; he'd put a lot of thought into this gift, and he just hoped she liked it.

He walked back into the kitchen and found Kensi gently wiping Leo's mouth and hands off. "And I believe it is time for you to open your present, Ms. Blye." Deeks smiled.

Her eyes lit up immediately and she almost snatched the package out of his hand, ripping the paper off. Deeks chuckled and leaned against the refrigerator, hands in his pockets as he just watched her.

Kensi gasped as she pulled the lid of the box; inside was a silver necklace with small charms on it. "A crown," She smiled, fingering the tiny thing.

"Well, every princess needs a crown." Deeks replied.

"K, for Kensi obviously. My birthstone, and..." Kensi trailed off, fingering the last thing on the chain; gasping a bit. "Oh my gosh..."

"Kens?" Deeks asked nervously.

Before he could realize what was happening, Kensi was in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He smiled slightly and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"How did you..." She trailed off, trying to keep her emotions at bay.  
"I made a few phone calls, asked Hetty for a few favors." Deeks explained.  
"You asked Hetty for favors?" Kensi gasped into his neck.  
"It's worth it." He replied.

Kensi pulled back- Deeks' arms still holding her to him- and looked at her necklace; the last thing on the chain the most important.

A dog tag. Donald Blye's dog tag.

Kensi had tried getting his tags years ago, but just like when she'd tried to figure out his death she'd been shut down.

"Thank you, Deeks. So much." Kensi whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
"You're welcome." He replied.

She turned in his arms and handed him the necklace. "Put it on for me?" She asked.  
"Of course." Deeks smiled.

He took the necklace and gently brushed her hair away, trailing his fingers over the bare skin of the shoulder that didn't have a sleeve. Deeks didn't miss the slight shiver that ran down her spine. He carefully placed it around her neck and clasped it, letting her step out of his embrace.

"Best birthday, ever." She told him.  
Deeks smiled proudly. "I'm glad."

"Leo, thank you so much for my card, dinner, and the cake. I had the most amazing birthday." Kensi grinned at the boy.

Leo smiled in return. "You welcome."

"I should get going, it looks like that one's gettin' sleepy." Kensi said, watching as Leo's eyes drooped a little.

"Nah, he just had chocolate cake. He'll be up for another hour and **then** he'll crash." Deeks chuckled.

"It's still gettin' late. Thank you for a wonderful night." She smiled.  
"Lemme walk you to your car." Deeks told her.

Deeks looked at Leo, sitting at the table with his cake and color book from earlier; he was looking a little sleepy, Deeks smiled.

He quickly got up to her at the door and quietly shut the door, walking her down to her car.

"Nice night." Deeks commented, looking up at the full moon.  
"Yea, it is." Kensi smiled slightly.

She unlocked her car and leaned against her door, fingering her necklace. "I love this. Thank you so much." She told him again.

Deeks chuckled. "You're very welcome, Kens."

Suddenly it became silent between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Deeks took a step closer to her and gauged her reaction; she just kept looking at him, and he swore she moved closer to him too.

"Kens..." He trailed off, being drawn to her.  
"Yea?" She replied softly.  
"I'm gonna kiss you." Deeks told her.

Before she could respond, Deeks cupped her face in his hands gently and pressed his lips softly to hers. Kensi melted and they both felt the built up feelings pouring into the kiss. Deeks moved one hand down to her waist and pulled her even closer to him, and Kensi gripped his shirt in her hands before sliding her hands into his fluffy hair. Deeks moaned softly and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

The only reason they separated was because air was a necessity. Deeks watched as she slowly blinked her eyes open, looking a little dazed. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You should... probably get back to Leo." Kensi whispered reluctantly.  
"Yea... probably." Deeks sighed, nodding.

"Happy birthday." He said softly.  
"Thank you." She replied.  
"Drive safe." He told her.  
"No promises." She teased.

Deeks laughed and pecked her lips once more, feeling himself quickly becoming addicted to her. She smiled against his lips and he smiled back.

"I'll see ya around." Kensi told him.  
Deeks nodded. "Yes you will."

He stepped back and started walking back to his apartment. Before he got too far he turned around.

"Oh and uh, Fern?" He called.  
Kensi paused before sliding into her car. "Yea?" She called back.

"Just so we're clear; that was most **definitely** not a cover kiss." He smirked.  
Kensi blushed and shook her head. "Night Shaggy."

"Night Princess." He grinned, and watched as she drove away. Deeks' grin didn't leave him for the rest of the weekend.

It didn't get more perfect, Deeks thought.

* * *

there we go! i really really hope you guys like this :] it would mean a lot to me if you guys would leave some nice reviews for me to wake up to! and you all think of me because i'm gonna be dragging through the halls at school tomorrow because i just could not stop writing this XD

necklace idea by N7sdr93 :]

WHO'S EXCITED FOR THIS EPISODE TOMORROW?! (well, actually from where i'm at it's already Tuesday because it's midnight but that's besides the point)

let's all hope my mom doesn't catch me up this late :D

nighty night lovelies!

xox


	12. Reflection

hi guys! so i'm back, for now. tryna get this updated real quick so i can go to bed, and hopefully the storms will stay away from my house! (Please, God!) alright, this chapter's important, it's a lot of Kensi and Deeks' mentality and them reflection on how things are changing and what not. And things are about to go down... just sayin. thank you to all the lovelies who've been reviewing and following/favoriting! I appreciate you all and i hope you gusy enjoy this!oh, and i have to say, that episode Tuesday, KILLED ME. oh i still have the feels! S/O to N7sdr93 for editing and helping :] another S/O to Bamie02 for updating Smile Sunshine on the day of the episode, i swear i had to go and reread the whole thing to get some Densi fluff and help me feel better XD

ok! here we go: don't own, ya'know it. Italicized text is part of Kensi's dream! :]

* * *

Chapter 12

Kensi's brain hadn't stopped thinking since Friday night. The whole weekend she was at war with herself; she desperately wanted to go talk to Deeks, but at the same time that exact thing terrified her.

They'd hardly talked at all since that night, and it was now Monday morning, and Kensi was stuck in traffic, just thinking. They'd exchanged only a few text messages, mostly along the lines of Deeks saying "Oh my gosh you won't believe what Leo just said" or "Leo just did the cutest thing". Kensi would always smile brightly at these texts, and respond in kind. She'd sent him the pictures they'd taken on her from Friday, and he'd sent back a dozen smiley faces.

Kensi was starting to worry about how attached she was getting to those Deeks boys; they had started to fill up her entire schedule, and she was almost always thinking about them. Her heart was getting very much involved, and it scared Kensi.

Deeks had always been different to her, she knew that. What she'd felt for him was stronger than she was willing to admit; Kensi was convinced that her partner didn't feel anything for her.

And there was that word.  
Partner.

Something that relaxed her and made her cringe.

It meant so much, but at the same time it meant so little. It meant a lot in the sense of what they were on the job; they knew the other's ins and outs and had each other's back to the death. But it meant so little in the sense that they weren't something more.

And that thought made Kensi's stomach turn into knots.

After Jack had left her, Kensi never thought that she would want more with anyone else. She didn't look for anything more than one good date per man, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

But with Deeks in her life it had started changing. She's progressed from not needing anyone, and being just fine on her own, to liking the companionship he'd brought; someone to talk to, share a beer, relax with. And as they'd spent more time together, Kensi knew that her feelings about not needing anyone had desperately changed.

Kensi wanted more; she wanted to stop coming home to nothing.

But on the other side of that, she didn't want to get hurt again. Kensi didn't want what happened with Jack to happen again. She didn't know if she could ever trust another person if someone else left her.

And she was pretty sure if it was Deeks, Kensi would never survive.

And that unsettled her greatly.

As Kensi switched lanes and groaned at the horrible traffic jam she'd been stuck in, on account of getting up late and missing her alarms, she thought about Leo. Precious, innocent, adorable little Leo.

He was quickly becoming a constant in her life, and Kensi didn't mind that. The little boy brought joy to whoever he was with, having so much love to give to just about anybody. Kensi was also concerned about how much she adored the little boy that had no relation to her whatsoever.

Kensi had spent the weekend sitting at home overthinking everything. Deeks and Leo had plans with Mr. Jason, leaving Kensi to entertain herself. She'd went through two tubs of ice cream just thinking and missing them. She'd spent a lot of time thinking about Leo, trying to get her mind off of Deeks and their kiss; and it showed up in her dream Sunday night.

* * *

_Kensi opened her eyes as she felt someone poking her arms and staring at her. Her eyes widened as she saw Leo standing there, smiling at her._

"_Leo? What are you doing up, baby?" She asked.  
"Good mowning, Mommy." Leo whispered, a big happy smile on his face.  
"Morning sweetheart." Kensi smiled, brushing some hair away from the little boy's eyes._

"_Mommy I hungry." Leo pouted. _

_Kensi stretched a bit and nodded. "You want Mommy to make you some cereal? You and I both know that Daddy's the chef in this house; but don't tell Daddy that, he'll make fun of Mommy." She laughed lightly, causing the sweet little boy put his hand over his mouth and giggle. _

"_Siwwy Mommy. C'mon!" He told her, lightly tugging on her arm before turning and walking out of the room. _

"_Ok, baby boy, I'm coming." Kensi called after him, stretching and running a hand down her face in attempt to become fully awake._

* * *

Mommy? Kensi thought nervously as she fiddled with the radio station, traffic at a complete standstill. That word -when used to describe her- terrified Kensi. There was no doubt in her mind that Kensi would mess a child up. And the last thing she would ever want to do was hurt Leo... precious Leo, Kensi smiled just thinking about how cute and adorable he is. But Kensi wouldn't be a good mommy.

And besides, Kensi warred with herself, Leo already had a mommy... and it wasn't her. She frowned at the thought of this "Rachel" woman. Kensi gripped the steering wheel tight in her hands as anger flared through her; just the thought of **anyone** abandoning their child... Kensi couldn't imagine why anyone would do that.

"Leo deserves a mommy..." Kensi said softly to herself.

But she couldn't be that for Leo, right? Her mother had left her while she was just a kid, and Kensi was always a daddy's girl; she wouldn't know how to be a mother, Kensi thought firmly. She'd be horrible.

Right? A little voice in her head whispered.

Kensi **finally** managed to escape the horrible morning traffic of LA and get into OPS, only ten minutes late; not too bad. Callen and Sam were already in the bullpen when she walked in, and when she did she immediately caught their attention.

Callen started chuckling first. "Hey, Kens. You, uh, you get any sleep?" He inquired.  
"That's a nice look you've got Kens." Sam chuckled.

Kensi sighed and set her bag on her desk. "I know, I know, I look bad. Got up late."

"Well I wouldn't say **bad**..." Callen smirked.  
"Just not... up to par." His partner chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You guys are **so** funny. Like I said, I got up late." Kensi rolled her eyes, but smiling slightly; she knew they were just teasing her, they were big brothers in that way.

"Why?" Sam asked, amused.  
"Because I overslept and then I got caught in the morning traffic rush." She explained.

"Ah. So how was your date?" Sam asked, and Kensi froze momentarily.

* * *

Deeks was kind of nervous about seeing Kensi that Monday morning. They hadn't really talked a lot since the kiss, that perfect, wonderful, **spectacular** kiss, Deeks thought with a smile. He'd kept his phone on him the entire weekend, hoping for her to send him a text or, even better, call him. The detective was curious about what his partner was thinking.

That was a lie, Deeks chuckled as he took the turn to head down onto the road the mission was located at. He was **very** curious. In fact, Deeks was practically dying to know how Kensi felt about that kiss.

He knew what he was thinking: best kiss of his entire life, by far, with no exceptions. And Deeks wanted more. But he didn't just want more kisses with her, he wanted **her**; she was it for him, and Deeks knew that.

Being her partner? Most amazing thing that had ever happened in his career.  
Hanging out with her? His absolute favorite times and he treasured every one of them.  
Her personality, her lack of humor, and her beauty? He was falling for her.  
Saving each other in the field? His heart ached for her.  
Seeing her with Leo? Fighting what he felt was a losing battle.  
Holding her in his arms, and that kiss? Deeks was **gone. **

All Deeks needed was to know how Kensi felt, and what she wanted, but he was too scared of losing her completely if he tried. Deeks had already taken a risk with that kiss on Friday night, and was lucky she hadn't kicked him in the cul-de-sacs. Now he needed her to make a move; give him **something** that gave him **some** sort of idea how she was feeling -it was sometimes impossible, even for him, to know what was going on in her mind.

The only contact he'd gotten from her were a few responses to his adorable Leo texts, and she's sent him the pictures from Friday. That had brought a huge smile to Deeks' face when he opened them and started looking through them; once again in awe at just how beautiful she was.

He'd saved his favorite photo of Kensi and Leo as his phone wallpaper.

Deeks pulled into the small lot of OSP and took a deep breath; steeling his nerves and collecting his thoughts, attempting to lock them down enough so he could function through the day. He got out and walked into the mission, acting perfectly normal.

As he walked into the bullpen, he heard Callen and Sam teasing Kensi about something; it sounded like they were teasing her about looking tired. Deeks slightly wondered why she looked tired, instantly going into protective and caring Deeks mode.

As the shaggy detective entered the bullpen, he heard Sam ask, "So how was your date?".

Deeks tried his best to school his reaction and keep his cool, setting his stuff down, and looking around. "Mornin'." He drawled. The others acknowledged him before turning back to Kensi, eager for her answer.

Deeks had to admit he was curious as to what she'd say as well.

"So?" Callen smirked, nudging Kensi lightly.

She shrugged lightly, moving to sit at her desk. "It was alright, I guess. Had a pretty ok time."

Deeks arched an eyebrow as he turned to get a cup of coffee, slightly worried.

"Well he doesn't sound too impressive." Sam chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I mean, it wasn't **bad**." Kensi explained.

"Does he get a second date?" Callen inquired.

She paused at that, and Deeks knew what that answer would mean to the senior agents; it would mean that this "date" she'd supposedly had would've gone a lot better than she was implying and the guy would mean a lot.

"Well..." Kensi said hesitantly, but it was enough to answer Sam and Callen's questions.

The two senior agents chuckled, moving on with their business. Deeks walked back to his desk with his coffee; needed her to tell him that they were ok -give him some sort of sign that they were alright.

"But he was a gentleman, right?" Deeks asked nervously. He had to know.

Sam and Callen glanced up, also wanting to know; Deeks knew he wasn't the only one that would fight on Kensi's behalf. The senior agents thought of her as their little sister, and would fight like it too.

Deeks watched her as she turned and stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. She was silent for a moment, thinking, and she scratched at her neck, before suddenly a small smile appeared on her face. "Yea, yea he was." Kensi said softly, looking straight at her partner.

Deeks grinned, feeling his body finally relax. His nerves calmed slightly and he nodded, satisfied for the moment. He'd obviously trap her later and try to get her to talk, but for now he'd leave it at that, and Deeks turned to the paperwork he was behind on.

* * *

The sight of Deeks walking in had Kensi weak at the knees, and she was glad she was sitting, or else someone would've noticed and called her on it. He looked slightly nervous walking in, which made her feel better somehow. And in that white V-neck shirt Kensi loved so much, and the jeans he had on, Deeks looked positively handsome to her.

"But he was a gentleman, right?" Deeks asked hesitantly, his eyes showing the nervousness he was feeling.

Kensi thought back to their evening out with Leo Friday night, and her hand subconsciously went up to finger the chain around her neck that her shirt hid well; the necklace he had given her meant so much to her, and was already so special to Kensi.

Deeks had been absolutely amazing to her. He'd been so sweet and Kensi honestly didn't think he could have possibly been a better gentleman. "Yea, yea he was." She smiled lightly.

Deeks shot her a grin that stole her breath, and made butterflies flutter in her stomach. As he turned to his paperwork, Kensi thought back to the next part of her dream the previous night.

* * *

_As Kensi moved to get out of the bed, a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her backwards into a soft, but strong, warm, bare chest. She sighed lightly –contently- as she felt scruff nuzzling into her neck. _

"_Where you think you goin', Fern?" __**His**__ husky, sleepy voice that sent shivers down her spine, asked. _

_Kensi laughed lightly as he tickled her sides. "I'm getting up. Leo came in here, woke me up. He wants breakfast. I'm gonna go make him some cereal." She explained. _

_Deeks kissed the junction of her neck and her shoulder, slowly trailing kisses up her neck. "Mmm, five more minutes." He mumbled against her skin. _

_Kensi moaned softly and turned her head to meet his lips. Deeks smiled into her kiss, trailing his fingers up and down her belly._

-line break-

Kensi shivered slightly as she thought about that dream. It'd been one hell of a dream, and she couldn't help but think about it. She'd felt so content, so happy in that dream.

Waking up by Leo, in bed with Deeks holding her? Kensi couldn't even lie and say she didn't like it. But it made her feel uneasy; it was so comfortable, so easy, waking up next to him and Leo having called her mommy.

It was like it didn't even bother her.  
And that bothered her.

Kensi didn't know how she'd gone from Badass Blye to the softie who liked waking up to a little boy and Deeks kissing her.

Eric's whistle drew her out of her thoughts, and drew the attention of the rest to the case. As they made their way up to OPS at his beckoning, Deeks fell in step beside her. Kensi felt a little flustered as they walked in and leaned against the center console next to each other, and she could feel their shoulders touching, they were so close.

Kensi prayed the blush she thought was on her cheeks, was just her imagination.

* * *

Deeks was happy that the case they'd had didn't take much time; he had enough to think about, and stress over, he **really** didn't need a tough case to top it all off. And he was very eager to talk to Kensi.

And figure out why she was **blushing** in OPS.  
That really had him thrown for a loop.

The team walked back into OPS, and immediately split up. Sam and Callen had figured since it'd been such an easy case, they could make up for it by pulling an extra work out with their free time.

"Hey Deeks? You wanna join us?" Sam asked.

Deeks' eyebrows rose in surprise; he was never invited into their little 'partner training sessions'. And he never thought the one to invite him would be Sam.

"Uh, wow, that sounds great, but I actually kinda need to talk to Kensi..." Deeks trailed off, rubbing his hands together.

Sam smirked and chuckled. "I see what's goin' on."  
The shaggy detective paled slightly. "Y-you do?" He asked.

The senior agent nodded. "Yup. You want the scoop on her date Friday night. She already told you he didn't treat her bad, what else could you **possibly** wanna know?"

Deeks knew there was an underlying meaning in that, something about him being jealous probably; being too curious about her date. He smiled and laughed nervously. "Uh, no, it's not about... her date..." He rambled slightly.

The two senior agents laughed lightly. "Ok Deeks." Callen smirked.  
"We get it." Sam chuckled.  
"Guys, wait –no, it's not like that!" Deeks called after them, grinning embarrassedly.

He took a breath and looked around for Kensi; when he spotted her, he was grinning for a whole different reason. She was standing by the coffee machine, sneaking and scarfing a couple donuts down while she thought no one was watching.

"I should of known, Fern." He smirked, walking over to her.

"Hey, Kens." Deeks smiled, leaning against the wall next to her.

His partner jumped slightly, her mouth full of the sugary treats and her eyes had that guilty I've-been-caught look. "Uh, h-hey Deeks." She finally managed to say after she'd swallowed her huge bite.

"Hungry there, Fern?" Deeks chuckled, handing her a napkin.

Kensi rolled her eyes and disregarded his napkin, wiping her mouth with her hand. Deeks snorted, mumbling something along the lines of "more sassy than classy".

"So um... I wanted to, uh... I wanted t-to talk about, Friday." Deeks finally managed to get out.

He noticed his partner stiffen slightly, and suddenly his nerves were back. "Uh... what, what about Friday?" She asked.

"Kens..." Deeks said lowly, and her eyes lifted to meet his. "You know what I'm talkin' about." He told her.

Kensi bit her lip and looked around. "Can we not do this right now?" She whispered.

He was so confused. She seemed like she'd been fine with it, said that he'd been a gentleman and didn't have a problem with anything. Now she looked like she was about to have an aneurism.

"I really think we should talk about it... about the kiss." Deeks told her.

"I just remembered Nell needed me for something, I can't talk about this right now. I gotta, run up to, you know... run up to OPS." Kensi rambled, before turning on her heel and literally running up the stairs.

"What in the hell just happened?" Deeks mumbled, stupefied.

He looked around and his heart dropped; she regretted it. Deeks could feel it. He'd gone too far this time. He'd lost her.

Slumping against the wall, Deeks sighed and cursed fate. Giving him that one perfect night with Kensi and Leo, letting him see how easy, and how perfect it was, the three of them. And now she was running away from him.

"No." Deeks said out loud.

He refused. Deeks didn't want to lose her yet –couldn't lose her yet- when he hadn't even truly gotten her yet. He'd make it right, he just needed to fix it and be cautious around her.

* * *

Kensi had stormed into OPS, and when Nell and Eric looked at her like she'd lost her mind –which, she mused, she kind of had- she went to the gym. She passed Callen and Sam, who both shot her a smile, and went to put her gloves on.

Kensi needed a punching bag. She spent at least twenty minutes –probably more, she'd lost track of time- beating the crap out of the bag, releasing her fears and anxiety onto the bag. After her hands had started hurting to the point that Kensi couldn't throw another punch, she'd moved onto the treadmill.

Which is where Deeks found her almost an hour after she'd ran off.

He walked in cautiously, smiling slightly and giving her space, but still close enough. "Hey." Deeks started.

She glanced at him and smiled tightly, but gave him no verbal response. Deeks nodded and shifted on his feet, and Kensi kept running.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

She almost fell of the treadmill in shock. What could he possibly have to be sorry about? Kensi thought. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. For crossing the line, for making you uncomfortable. That was never my intention. I want us to talk about this, but we can talk about it when you are ready. I'll wait." Deeks told her softly, but firmly.

Kensi's heart melted a little and she slowed do a walk. "Wow... um, I don't... I don't know what to say." She whispered.

Deeks shook his head, and gently brushed a bit of hair that was sticking to her forehead out of her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. Not yet. Just know that I'm here, Princess. Whenever you wanna talk." He said, and turned around and walked out.

Kensi gaped after him, and was almost in tears. He could be so gentle, so soft and caring, about **her** of all people. And Deeks calling her Princess brought a smile to her face, and she immediately thought about the next part of her dream.

* * *

"_How're you this mornin', Baby Girl?" Deeks drawled, and Kensi smiled at the happy tone in his voice. _

"_I'm good." She replied.  
"Even though I'm glad you're good, I wasn't referring to __**you**__, Fern." He smirked. _

_Deeks threw the covers on the bed back and slowly crawled eye level to Kensi's very swollen belly. He placed soft kisses all across her belly, smiling uncontrollably. Kensi giggled as his scruff tickled her. _

"_Hi Baby Girl. It's Daddy again. I am __**so**__ excited that we get to meet you soon. Mommy and Daddy, and your big brother Leo are gonna love you so, __**so**__ much; what am I saying, we already do to be honest! And we'll protect you, and you'll __**own**__ as all; stuck, smitten, whatever, we'll all be." Deeks smirked. _

"_But especially Daddy. I'm gonna spoil you, and treat you like my princess." Deeks said softly, placing another soft kiss to Kensi's belly button. _

_Kensi had tears in her eyes as she listened to him talk; there was so much love and adoration in his voice for the little baby girl growing in her belly that he hadn't even __**met**__ yet. _

_As she listened to the last little part of his ramble, she pouted. "I thought I was your princess."_

* * *

Thinking about his words, and how he said them in her dream, Kensi realized it was similar to what he'd said to her a little bit ago. Deeks had been so soft with her, but thinking about it she could feel his heart was in every word he said.

Kensi was cleaning her gun in the armory, hiding away from the team. Her hand absent mindedly went down to her flat belly, and she was a little disappointed.

In her dream, Kensi was so happy; the thought of a baby girl –equal parts Badass Blye and Shaggy Surfer- tugged at her heart. She thought about being a mommy to Leo and to another baby, like in her dream.

Kensi knew she'd love them both equally. And surprisingly, Kensi was completely terrified. It actually sounded like what her heart wanted all these years, but kept secret and hidden so she couldn't get hurt.

But was that how she wanted to live? Kensi thought. Live in fear and never put herself out there because of a slight chance Deeks would break her heart? And she knew Deeks, knew how much he cared about her, and that he would **never** intentionally hurt her.

So what was she so afraid of? Kensi wondered. She knew how much he cared. So what if being with him was still kind of scary, but Kensi was starting to realize that this was still Deeks and Kensi, and that they'd made it through some scary situations before. And he hadn't left her side yet.

Kensi smiled as she thought of the last little part of her dream.

* * *

_Deeks chuckled lightly and shook his head, crawling back up to his Kensi and kissing her lips softly, slowly, passionately; letting her feel what he felt for her. Kensi smiled into the kiss and slid her hands into his hair. _

"_Nope. See, Kensi, when you said 'I do' you stopped being my princess. You became my queen; complete and total ruler of my heart." Deeks said so softly, cradling her face with one hand; giving her that look reserved just for her, that look of adoration and awe. _

_Kensi's face broke out into a smile and her heart soared at his words, the butterflies acting up again. She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him again, and again, and again._

_Kensi had never felt more loved._

* * *

Kensi realized something in that moment; she didn't know if Deeks loved her or not, but he did have strong feelings for her. He had to, right? A voice said in her head.

And it was alright that they weren't sure; they could figure it out. Kensi smiled.

She looked at her watch, and realized that the guys were probably packing to go; but Kensi needed to stop Deeks and tell him something. She left her cleaning things out, not worried about that for the moment, and shoved her gun back in the holster, rushing to the bullpen.

Kensi was glad when she saw Sam and Callen had left, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Deeks was just leaving, and she could still catch him.

"Deeks!" She called.

Deeks turned and arched an eyebrow, walking back towards her. "What's up, Fern? I thought you left already?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She knew what he was looking for; he wanted to see if she was angry at him, or confused, or unsure or something in her eyes that could tell him how she felt. But Kensi wanted to tell him.

Part of it.

"No, I, uh... I've been cleaning my gun." Kensi shook her head.  
"**So**..." Deeks said, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Oh, right... um... ok. I just want you to know that I'm good. And that as long as we're good, then I'm always going to be good." Kensi told him, looking straight in the eye.

Deeks looked surprised, but Kensi could tell it wasn't a bad surprise. A smile twitched on his lips. "So what you're saying is..." He trailed off.

She laughed at his attempts to get her to communicate more. "What I'm saying is, is that we'll figure this out. We may not have our shit together today, but we're going to someday." Kensi smiled slightly, rubbing her hands together.

Deeks' smile grew a bit bigger and he gripped the strap on his over the shoulder bag, blowing out a slight breath and nodded. "Alright. Sounds good to me. Because as long as your good, I'm good."

"Great." Kensi smiled slightly, shifting on her feet.

"I gotta go get Leo. Mr. Jason's going on a vacation. He said Leo and I have inspired him to go see his grandkids. He'll be gone for the rest of this week and next week." Deeks told her.

"What about Leo, where's he gonna be?" Kensi asked immediately.

Neither one commented on how she was instantly concerned about the little boy.

"Umm... I guess he'll be here. I don't really have anywhere else..." Deeks sighed.

"It'll be fine. He can bond with the team that way." Kensi smiled, trying to be positive for him.

"Yea..." Deeks nodded. "So, Princess, I'll see you around. And I look forward to the day we get our shit together." He smiled.

"Me too." She replied, watching him turn and walk out of OPS.

Kensi figures she could've told him everything; how she felt, what she was thinking, maybe even about the dream. But it was too soon, she thought.

And besides, Kensi smiled -turning to go back and clean her mess up-, they had time to figure this out.

* * *

There was never any rest at the LAPD station. Lt. Bates was in his office, working through a stack of paperwork taller than his desk, worrying about one case in particular that had been a real thorn in his ass.

Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking through the silence of his office. He picked it up and sighed. "Lt. Bates." He answered.

"Yea, Lt., this is Assistant Director Owen Granger of NCIS. It's come to my attention you've got a case you're havin' trouble with." A gruff voice said from the other line.

Bates' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that right? Well Granger, it's not an NCIS case, so I'm not real sure where you get off tryin' to meddle with it." The Lt. growled.

It was late, and he was irritated. He'd been at the station for far longer than he'd intended. But Bates knew if he didn't get something together on this case, and fast, that something would go down.

"Well now I wouldn't try and shut me up just yet; I've got a proposition for you, Lt." Granger replied.

"Oh really? Like what?" Bates inquired.

"I understand you're having trouble infiltrating a crime lord's crew. Heard you've lost a couple cops in this case and it's causin' chaos at the PD." Granger started.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Granger. And if you're just trying to emphasize that I haven't gotten the job done, believe me, I know." Bates snapped.

"Bates, you and I both know the man you need on this op." Granger said.

That got the Lt.'s attention. "But... but that ninja woman, she always shuts me down. I've needed him on a number of investigations and such but she never lets him come back to the PD. Woman tells me he's busy and has more important things to do for NCIS." Bates explained.

"Well I'm calling to tell you that I'm above Henrietta and if you need your man back you just say the word and he's yours for the op." The assistant director explained.

Bates wasn't a fool, he knew Granger wasn't doing this out of the bottom of his heart and for the good of the op. "What do you want in return?" He asked.

Granger chuckled. "I've got a separate op runnin', it's not the OSP team, but still. They're gonna be causing some trouble and I'm gonna need you to overlook that area for about four hours, but have a tactical team on standby at the posts that I give you." He explained.

"Sounds like you want control of my cops **and** my territory." Bates growled.  
"It's just one op, and you get one of my **four** good agents." Granger reasoned.  
"He's not an agent." Bates snorted.

"Do you want Detective Deeks for this position or not Bates? You've got ten seconds to decide, go." Granger snapped, getting irritated.

"Of course. He's the only one that can worm his way into this crew. I need him ASAP." Bates replied.

"You'll get him in the morning when we send him to you." Granger replied, and hung up.

Bates closed the file on his desk and packed up his things. Looked like his number one worry just got eliminated.

* * *

the plot thickens...mwahaha! Looks like trouble's coming Deeks' way! sorry again for leaving this without updating the past two days, but it's almost the weekend! Be a doll and leave me a review please?

xox


	13. Don't Worry, I'll Be Back

Hey you guys! Did anybody else watch Captain America 2 this weekend? I did, it was FANTASTIC. I love him so much 3

So I know some of you aren't thrilled with the turn this is making, but just give it a chance; I think you'll all really like it! It's gonna be important for the story and I'm really excited for it. I promise Deeks won't be gone too long, maybe just the next couple chapters after this one. There will be some Leo and the team fluff to break it up too :]

A healthy dose of angst at the end, be prepared.

ok guys, it's gotta get worse before it gets better, just hang with it. and i don't really do case fics, i'm not gonna cover what Deeks is doing. the main thing is he's gone on an op for the LAPD.

Don't own, blah blah blah...

Chapter 13

* * *

Deeks walked into OPS the next day feeling better than he did the day before; no, he and Kensi hadn't figured out their thing yet. But, she **had** said they would, that they were ok. Deeks had made a move and Kensi didn't immediately request for a new partner; they were still Deeks and Kensi.

And that meant she felt something too. And, for now, Deeks was ok with knowing that; it was a big step forward to figuring out their 'thing' to him.

Hand in hand with Leo, wearing matching plaid button down shirts and jeans, Deeks entered the bullpen, sending a smile to Kensi who was sitting at her desk. She'd looked up at hearing footsteps and a grin formed on her pretty face at the sight of the Deeks boys.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She beamed, standing up and tickling Leo's belly. "You look so darn cute, baby boy!" Kensi laughed along with the little boy.

Leo beamed. "I look like Daddy!" He exclaimed.  
"As if he didn't already." Callen chuckled from his seat.  
"Practically a miniature Deeks." Sam smirked.

Deeks chuckled. "We went and got some new clothes sometime last week and he demanded he have some 'colored box' shirts like Daddy had."

"Well I think you boys look very handsome." Kensi smiled.  
"Thank you, Princess." The shaggy detective winked.

"Tank you, Kens!" Leo beamed, letting go of his father's hand to reach up to her. "Up pwease." He said.

Kensi chuckled lightly and picked the little boy into her arms, tickling him and blowing big kisses on his cheek. The boy erupted in laughter and Deeks grinned, shaking his head.

He moved towards his desk, and he had no sooner put his bag down did his cell phone ring. "Go for Shaggy." Deeks answered.

"Deeks, get your ass down here to the station." Bates' gruff voice replied firmly.

The detective sighed, "Oh my way," and hung up.

Kensi quirked an eyebrow and sat down with Leo in his lap, rolling a toy car across her desk. "Where're you goin;?" She asked, drawing the attention of the little boy.

"Daddy where you go?" He pouted. "Can I go?" He asked.

"No, little man. I'm sorry, but Daddy's gotta run down to the police station." Deeks replied to his son before turning to Kensi. "That was Bates. Needs me at the PD for some reason. Probably a routine report or something." He shrugged, grabbing a few files he might need from his desk.

"See you later then..." Kensi trailed off.  
"Do you think it'd be ok if I leave Leo here?" Deeks asked, almost nervously.  
"We'll watch him." Sam told the detective.

Deeks smiled gratefully. "But uh, what if a case comes up?" He inquired.

"Well he can come up to OPS with me and Eric and I can watch him." Nell smiled, having just walked by the bullpen and hearing the agents' discussion.

"NELLY!" Leo yelled with excitement, causing laughter throughout the bullpen.  
The red head smiled at the boy and waved at him. "Hey there Leo." She replied.

Deeks chuckled and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Yea, because my son isn't stuck on you enough already, there, Velma." He smirked at her. "When I told him he was coming here with me today his first question was _will Nelly be there?_."

Nell laughed and kissed the top of Leo's head. "Of course, I'm always here."  
"Yay!" Leo clapped happily.

The analyst smiled before turning and walking back upstairs to OPS.

Deeks' phone rang with a new text message and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the message from Bates.

**NOW**.

The detective rolled his eyes. "Be back soon. Oh the joys of the liaison!" Deeks sighed dramatically, sending Kensi a wink and making her laugh. He kissed the top of his son's head and smiled. "You be good, little man. Don't give them any trouble, alright?" He said in his parenting tone.

"Otay Daddy!" Leo replied.

Deeks chuckled and the two fist pumped. "Later little man. Later Fern." He winked, turning and walking out of the mission.

Callen looked around suspiciously, having been quiet for the rest of that conversation. "Didn't Deeks go down to the police department already this month?" he inquired.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding. "Yea, yea he did." He said, his voice full of concern.

"You guys think it's not just a routine report?" Kensi asked.

"What's a woo-tine weport?" Leo asked, looking at all the adults.

"It's a regular checkup." Kensi smiled at him. The boy nodded and started digging through his backpack.

"It may not be. The LAPD doesn't like dealing with Deeks that much." Sam commented.  
"I'll see if I can find out." Callen replied, walking up to OPS.

"Hey Eric, Nell, you two don't happen to know about anything the LAPD would need Deeks for, would you?" The senior agent in charge asked.

The Wonder Twins traded quizzical glances before Nell shook her head. "Other than the fact that the LAPD has got a **lot** of cases piling up very quickly, no. I mean, Deeks could most likely be useful in any of those investigations..."

Callen nodded. "I'm gonna talk to Hetty, if it turns out they are trying to reel him back him, maybe she can stop it."

"We'll let you know if anything pops up." Eric told him.  
"Thanks." The older man nodded, turning and walking out.

As the senior agent walked out, he noticed none other than Owen Granger standing on the upper level of the mission. He was on the phone engaged in what looked to be an intense conversation.

"I've got her taken care of, don't worry about it. You do whatever you have to do to grab him for this. There's no other option, and I need you to hold up your end of the deal." Granger said firmly, and hung up.

"So, you here to shake up my team again?" Callen inquired not so friendlily.

Granger glared at Callen. "Agent Callen I'm not here for your team; you're not the only team at NCIS and I've got other things to worry about." He replied gruffly and walked off; leaving the senior agent in charge staring curiously after him.

* * *

Deeks was a little nervous and very antsy as he pulled up to the LAPD station. He knew he'd already done his monthly report, and nobody here –especially Bates- would put up with him more than they had to; so this couldn't possibly just be another report, there had to be something else going on.

And the shaggy detective had a bad feeling about it.

Walking through the building, Deeks tried to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself. He wasn't in the mood to catch their insulting comments today. Deeks didn't want to hear about how he "wasn't trustworthy" because he was an undercover cop, and he especially didn't want to hear them ask if "he'd come crawling back because those people at NCIS realized he was just a screw up".

But at least three people asked him that as he made his way to Bates' office, and almost all of them that realized it was Deeks rolled their eyes and did their best to avoid him.

Not only did he hate that they were calling him a screw up –he'd successfully solved more cases than the majority of them- but he hated how the cops here referred to the NCIS agents as "those people". Like they were the weird, outcast kids at school that sat by themselves at lunch.

"Those people" were his family, his team.

Deeks shook his head clear and brushed off their comments as he opened the Lt.'s door, and walked in. "What's going on, Bates? I've already been here once this month, ain't that enough?" Deeks chuckled lightly.

When he looked at Bates sitting in his chair, his laughter died instantly. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen Bates look this serious and unfriendly.

"About damn time, Deeks. I need you to go undercover for one of our cases." Bates said, glancing up from his paperwork.

"Uh, how about no?" The shaggy man replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wasn't a question, and you don't have a choice. I need Max Gentry out in the field, taking care of this op, yesterday fast." Bates explained.

Deeks' heart froze -a million thoughts running through his mind. Having to be Max Gentry again, his most hated alias; having to leave Kensi, alone, with no partner; and most importantly, leaving **Leo**.

"Bates, you don't understand. I can't; I've got full custody of my son now, and I don't have anywhere for him to go if I go on this op." Deeks told him.

The Lt. just blinked at him. "That sounds awfully like a personal problem and you know damn well I don't have time for those." He replied.

Deeks was starting to get angry. "Yea, well this op sounds a hell of a lot like a personal problem. I haven't done an LAPD case in **months**, why now? You've got other cops to work on this."

"Well I would've used your ass for a lot of cases over the past months but your ninja woman kept me from it." Bates explained.

Deeks' eyebrows rose in shock. "Kensi?" He asked.

"Who's Kensi? I'm talkin' about that tiny old woman. Scares the shit out of me." Bates replied.

The detective deflated a little bit. "Oh, you mean Hetty. Wait, so she kept you from pulling me back here?" He asked.

Bates huffed with annoyance. "Hell yea she did. Threatened to come after me with her letter opener once."

A smirk twitched on Deeks' lips as he thought about that. He would've paid money, **a lot** of money, to see Hetty threaten Bates.

The man's reaction would've been absolutely priceless.

And the thought that Hetty had tried so hard to keep Deeks from having to do investigations here, meant a lot to him; the fact that she wanted to keep him at NCIS, that he was actually wanted there.

"So why now? Why's she not stopping you now?" Deeks inquired.  
"Now I've got authority from someone above Hetty's head approving it." Bates smirked.

Deeks' eyes narrowed. "Granger. You talked to Granger didn't you." He all but growled.

"That's not important. What is important is that you get your ass out of my office and get out there and get this case solved for me." Bates replied.

"Bates, I'm not doin' this op. I don't have a place for Leo to go, and I won't be Max Gentry again. I **won't**. You can take this case and shove it straight up your-"

"Now hold on there, boy. You're still my cop, and I've still got authority over you. What, exactly, do you plan on doing if you don't take this op? You gonna quit?" The Lt. chuckled.

"Hell yes." Deeks said firmly, looking the older man straight in the eye.  
"Well, I'd like to see what you do after that." He smirked.

Deeks arched an eyebrow. "I sign the papers to become an NCIS agent; that's all there is to it."

"Oh really? You think that all you've gotta do is sign the paper and poof; you're on the same team? If you quit, you lose the position you sort-of have at NCIS, making you a civilian. You'd have to go through all their training and academies. And if, by some miracle, you **do** pass, then you'd be put wherever they chose; and chances are you won't be on Hetty's team." Bates told him, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Deeks was fully ready to tell Bates he was crazy, and he was a liar, but he stopped. What he said made sense. But, Hetty would fight for him, wouldn't she?

"And besides, Owen Granger wants you on this case. And he's above Hetty. Even if she fought for you he's got more authority than she does. I'd be willing to bet that if you refuse to be on this case he wouldn't accept you into NCIS. Those papers would get lost in translation or something." Bates added.

The detective's hands were shaking, his formerly confident stance was falling, and his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. He didn't believe Bates, but then again could he honestly take the chance? What if he **was** right? Deeks could end up overseas or something for all he knew.

Deeks didn't want to be at NCIS if it meant he didn't get to be Kensi's partner.

Granger would do something like that; put him as far away from the OSP team just out of spite. Granger never liked Deeks, and the detective had never given him a reason to. He was over Hetty's head, Deeks thought.

"I don't believe you. You don't know how things at NCIS run, and even if you did you don't know how far Hetty is willing to go for her agents." Deeks told him.

Bates smirked. "You willin' to bet I'm wrong? You willin' to let go of that pretty little partner you've got? What if you don't get back to her?" He asked.

"Stop it." Deeks hissed.  
"And she ends up with no partner, no one to watch her back?" The Lt. continued.

"Bates, you don't know what you're talking about." Deeks growled, trying to fight those very thoughts from raging through his mind.

"What if she needed you and you weren't there?" Bates questioned, apparently enjoying torturing the detective like this.

"Bates!" Deeks said, shaking his head as he tried not to listen.

"Or if she got hurt? It'd be all. Your. Fault. Because you wouldn't do this one little case to make sure you keep your spot at NCIS." Bates told him.

Deeks was so angry his eyes were blurring with tears. Try as he might, he couldn't help but picture Kensi laying on the ground somewhere, injured and bleeding because he wasn't there to watch her back.

"You think she'd miss you? Eh, I doubt it. She'd forget all about you. Probably get a new partner, a **better** partner. Maybe she'd fall for him. And she wouldn't think about you ever again. Sounds like I'd be doing her a favor." Bates smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Deeks yelled.

The Lt. blinked in shock at the shaggy man's outburst. Deeks' shoulders and chest heaved as he fought to control his rapid breathing. Angry tears were pooling in his eyes and Deeks couldn't handle it anymore.

That was it; Deeks couldn't handle the thought of Kensi forgetting him. Not when they were close –**so** close- to figuring out this thing between them. He couldn't let her get hurt because he wasn't there to watch her back.

He promised himself he'd be quick with this case.

"Ok..." He said weakly.  
"What's that?" Bates asked smugly.

"Ok, I'll do it... I'll take the damn case." Deeks replied dejectedly, dropping into the chair in front of the Lt.

"Good boy." Bates smirked, and slid the case file to him.

Deeks picked up the file and sighed. "How long's it gonna take?" He asked, swallowing.  
"About a month. Maybe two weeks if you don't screw up." The Lt. shrugged.

Who was going to watch Leo?  
Who was going to watch out for Kensi while he was gone?  
How as he going to handle being Max Gentry **again**?

All these thoughts bounced miserably around in the shaggy man's head.

He nodded and stood up. "We've got a car for you here, you take it and drive to the house programed in the GPS, and get to work." Bates told him.

"I'll be back." Deeks said quietly, moving to leave.  
"Be back? Deeks, no, you get on this now. No time to waste!." Bates exclaimed.

Deeks turned around sharply, a look of pure anger on his face. "I have got things to take care of before I do this shit. You want me to take care of this case? Yea, well you'll wait until I get back. If you can't get one of those other damn cops on this case you'll have to settle for my terms." He snapped.

Bates raised an eyebrow but had nothing to say. "That's what I thought." Deeks growled, and walked out; slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Luckily, the OSP team didn't have a case yet today. Having caught up on their paperwork, the agents were all just hanging around the mission. Callen and Sam were busy with a game of HORSE, with Kensi and Leo cheering from her desk when Deeks came back.

Kensi was the first to notice him, and immediately knew something was wrong. His eyes were red and sorrowful, like he'd been crying, and was still trying to hold it in. His jaw was set and his posture was stiff.

Deeks walked over and immediately picked Leo up into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "Daddy!" Leo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his father.

"Hey, my boy." Deeks replied, his voice lacing with emotions.

Kensi moved around her desk and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder, rubbing gently so he'd know she was there. "Deeks?" She asked carefully.

The detective sniffled and sighed, setting Leo down on his feet. "Hey little man, why uh, why don't you go talk to Ms. Hetty? Thank her for letting you be here?" Deeks told him.

"Otay!" Leo nodded, running off.

Deeks all but fell against Kensi's desk. He looked up at her and immediately regretted all the worry he was already causing her.

"What happened?" She asked softly, gaining the attention of the senior agents.

"Bates needs me for an assignment. Somewhere from two weeks to a month..." Deeks sighed.

Kensi's jaw dropped, and her heart froze. He couldn't leave! Not now! They were just about to figure out their thing! And plus, Kensi didn't want to be away from him, and have him be out in the field without her. Suddenly an even bigger problem hit her.

"Bu-but what about Leo?" She asked.

Deeks closed his eyes and he frowned. "I have no idea. Jason's on vacation and I don't have another babysitter."

There was silence for a minute, before Kensi realized what she needed to do. She took his hand and made him look at her. "I'll take him. He can stay with me." Kensi told him softly.

Deeks' eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Kensi I can't ask you to do that. What if this case lasts longer than a month? I can't make you be responsible for my son." He told her.

Kensi smiled softly. "You can't make me do anything, Shaggy. I want to." She assured him.

"But, but what about when you've gotta be here?" he asked.

"Then he'll come too. We can all watch him. Take turns keeping him from the night if Kensi needs a break." Sam told him, feeling the man's pain.

Deeks looked at Sam and was shocked. "Really?" He asked.

"I'll have to ask Michelle, but I'm almost positive that she'd watch him during the day if we needed her to. She already takes care of my son during the day, she could watch Leo too." Sam told him.

Deeks smiled at the older man, feeling more respect growing between the two. "Thank you, so much. And if she says yes then thank her for me, please."

"What's your assignment?" Callen asked.

"Something to do with a drug cartel I've dealt with before; haven't managed to read the whole file yet. Me and Bates got into it, and it got pretty bad. But my alias with this cartel is still intact and no one else can worm their way in so..." Deeks shrugged.

"When do you leave?" Kensi asked sadly.  
"I was supposed to leave twenty minutes ago." Deeks replied.

"Can't you say no?" Sam asked.

"I tried. Trust me, **I tried**. Bates, uh, he has become very persuasive." Deeks explained awkwardly.

"Can't Hetty do something?" Kensi asked.  
Her partner shook his head. "No, uh, she can't. Granger's in on this." He explained.  
"Bastard." Kensi hissed.

"I knew he was up to something." Callen cursed, looking away.  
"Did you tell Bates about Leo? Does he have any sympathy?" Sam asked disgustedly.

Deeks laughed humorlessly. "This is Bates we're talking about. He wouldn't know sympathy if it hit him over the head. I tried, Bates didn't give a shit." Deeks sighed.

"Well you can solve this case. If you've handled this cartel before you can do it again. And we'll be right here if you need us." Callen said with full confidence.

"Thank you, Callen." Deeks said, putting up a fake smile.

He left off the part that he'd have to be Max Gentry. Deeks didn't want them to know that; they think so much worse of him whenever he has to be Max. He sighed and rubbed his hands together, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

* * *

Hetty had heard every word of her agents' conversation, and was furious. She knew Granger was somewhere in this building, and he'd better be hiding, Hetty thought.

"Leo, dear, and drink your tea. I'll be right back." Hetty told him.  
"Otay!" The boy replied, smiling and kicking his feet.

Hetty marched upstairs and found Granger in OPS. "You've got a lot of nerve, coming here and stealing one of my team for a case that doesn't even concern you, Owen!" She said firmly.

Nell and Eric, sitting on the far side of OPS and facing away from Hetty, immediately froze and their eyes widened; they knew they should leave but neither wanted to move for fear of being noticed. It seemed Hetty's anger was solely focused on Granger and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Henrietta can this wait?" Granger asked exasperated, looking up from some files on the big screen.

"No, it can't wait a damn minute! You should have spoken to me about this before you go and pull strings at the LAPD and go over my head!" Hetty snapped.

"I'm not sure if you realize this Henrietta, but I am over your head. I needed a favor from Bates so I made a deal." The man replied.

"If you don't stop meddling with my team, you are going to regret it. Mr. Deeks has a child and you're aware of that. What if he gets distracted out there because he's worried about Leo? If something happens to him I am going after **you**, Owen." Hetty said firmly, and everyone in OPS felt a shudder run down their spine.

You don't mess with Henrietta Lange.

Nell glanced at Eric with wide eyes and he shot her a small smile; neither could deny they were happy Hetty was standing up for Deeks, or glad that someone was finally telling Granger off.

"Hetty if anything happens to the detective it'll be because you've let him work so close to Blye all these years; if anything distracts him it's her. That's what you need to be thinking about." Granger shot back.

Nell and Eric didn't need to look at Hetty to know her eyes were flashing with anger; they could feel her anger radiating through OPS.

"If you're suggesting I separate Ms. Blye from Mr. Deeks, you are far more foolish than I thought. One would more easily see pigs fly than separate those two! And I'll not do it. I suggest you leave my team alone, and focus on the rest of what's on your plate, Owen." Hetty said firmly, before turning and walking away.

* * *

In the thirty minutes since Deeks had left the police department, he'd gotten three phone calls and seven text messages from Bates, telling him to get back.

After the fourth call, Deeks sighed. "I need to get going..." He announced.

The team, all standing in the bullpen frowned. Callen and Sam quickly bro-hugged the man, wishing him luck and assuring him that they were there for him should he need anything. Deeks smiled at them and thanked them.

Before he turned to Kensi, Hetty, Nell, and Eric walked up. Nell threw her arms around him.

"Be careful. Please check in with us, ok?" She whispered.

"I will. Watch her for me ok? Make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy." Deeks replied.

Nell smirked against his shoulder and he chuckled; she knew who he was talking about, and exactly how he felt about Kensi.

"What was that you'd said in the grocery store?" She teased.  
"Yea, yea, Velma." Deeks smiled, pulling away.

Eric clasped him on the back. "Good luck out there, stay safe."  
"Thanks, man." Deeks smiled.

"Mr. Deeks, I am sorry there's nothing else I can do about this..." Hetty frowned.

"Yea, no, it's ok Hetty. Uh, Bates told me you'd been keeping them from taking me back for a while. Thank you, for that." He told her sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." Hetty smiled, a twinkle in her eye.  
"You really threatened Bates with a letter opener?" He asked, smiling back at her.

Her smirk was all the answer he needed. "You call us, should you need **anything**. Backup, weapons, money, a safe house, extraction, you name it." She said seriously, and the rest of the team nodded, emphasizing her point.

Deeks was touched at how much they were willing to do to help him. "Yea, no, hopefully I don't need anything. I'll try not to take too long." He told them.

"Good luck." Hetty replied.

He nodded turned his gaze to Kensi. "Hey uh, Kensi can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Deeks said nervously.

Kensi nodded and they walked away from the team. They went into the tunnel towards their cars and he turned and looked at her. Deeks got caught up looking at her, still amazed at how beautiful she was, and stayed silent.

"So uh... what did you... what'd you need to talk about?" Kensi asked, shifting on her feet.

Deeks tugged her into his arms and wrapped them around her tightly. "Thank you, for taking Leo. It... it means a lot. If you get tired of it, or you don't want to anymore... I'll understand." He told her.

Kensi shook her head. "No. Leo and I will be f... good. Leo and I will be good." She said, stopping herself from saying 'fine'. She knew he'd see through that and worry.

Deeks pulled away and smiled at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Blye." He said teasingly, but Kensi heard the truth in his statement.

"Yea, I'd be pretty lost without you too, Shaggy." She smiled, looking away.

Deeks chuckled. "There's a key under the mat at my apartment, you'll need to get his clothes and stuff. If... if you guys want, you could stay there. But not if you're uncomfortable with it... I wasn't saying you **have** to but, you know... you could. Oh, and Monty's there... I'll need to take him to the kennel." He rambled.

Kensi laughed at her partner's babbling, and put a finger on his lips. "Deeks, stop worrying. I've got it under control. And thank you for the offer, I'm sure Leo would be more comfortable at his house. And Monty can stay with me, I'm pretty sure he likes me better anyway." She teased.

Deeks laughed and shook his head at her. "My kid and my dog, you're taking over, woman." He grinned.

Kensi burst out laughing at that and pinched his side. "You know Leo adores you, Monty likes me better though." She insisted.

Deeks' face fell as he thought about Leo, and having to tell him he was leaving. "What if he hates me, Kens? I'm leaving him, just like his mom did." He whispered.

Kensi shook her head and cradled his face in her hands. "No. Don't do that. Don't think like that. You **know** that's not true. You are leaving briefly, to make the world a better place for him. She left so someone would take care of her. You are nothing like that horrible woman." She told him.

Deeks nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want to leave either of you..." He whispered.

"And I don't want you to go." Kensi whispered back.  
Deeks pulled away and searched her eyes. "Really?" He asked.  
She nodded and smiled. "Yea."

"Don't worry, Fern, I'll be back." He smiled, trying to ease both of their worries.  
Kensi chuckled and stepped back. "You'd better." She told him.

Deeks chuckled; she'd given him no room to not come back. He knew she'd bring him back just to kill him herself if he got himself killed.

"Will you go with me to tell Leo?" He asked softly.  
"Of course." Kensi nodded, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

He smiled and they walked to Hetty's office where the boy was sitting. Leo grinned when he saw them. "Daddy! Kens! Hi!" He exclaimed.

Deeks smiled. "Hey buddy. You havin' fun?" He asked.  
"Uh-huh. But Ms. Hetty gibed me some tea, and it taste yucky." Leo frowned.

The two adults laughed and Deeks dropped down to Leo's eye level. "Ms. Hetty likes gross tea, but don't tell her Daddy said that." Leo shook his head, confirming he wouldn't.

"Um... Leo..." The detective tried, but his voice cracked a bit and he sighed. Kensi placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed, giving him some of her strength. He shot her a grateful smile and tried again.

"Leo... Daddy's gotta go away for a while..." Deeks started.

Leo's eyes immediately began to water and his lip jutted out, pouting. "Did I do some-fing wong?" He asked.

"No, no, no. See, Daddy's gotta go be a superhero and put some bad guys behind bars. Leo, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You have been so good and I am so glad you are in my life all the time. Ok?" Deeks told the boy, cradling his tiny face between his big hands, drying the boy's tears.

"But I no w-want you go." Leo sniffled.

"I know... Daddy doesn't wanna go either. But you'll get to stay with Kensi, she's gonna take really good care of you while I'm gone. And you'll get to come back here with Callen, and Sam, and Nell, Eric, and Hetty. Kensi will be here too of course, we can't forget about Kensi; she's too special, right?" Deeks smiled.

Kensi smiled and squeezed his shoulders again, and Leo smiled and nodded through his tears. "Wight."

"You be really really good for Kensi, ok? All of them here too, ok? I need you to be a big boy and listen to them, and remember your manners; can you do that for me?" Deeks asked softly.

"Y-yea." Leo replied.  
"Thank you. C'mere." The man smiled, pulling his son into his arms.

Deeks sat on the floor and just held Leo, rocking back and forth gently as the boy cried a little more. The man had tears in his eyes as well. Kensi watched sadly, and tried to give her partner some sort of comfort.

"I'll be back before you know it, ok buddy?" Deeks said softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Otay..." Leo replied sadly.

"Hey, Leo you and I are gonna have a lot of fun together. I've got lots of movies, and lots and lots of ice cream that I'll share with you." Kensi smiled warmly, trying to uplift both of the Deeks boys.

"Weally?" Leo asked, rubbing at his eye.

Deeks smiled gratefully at Kensi before turning back to Leo. "Yea, that sounds really good! Kensi's lots of fun, and you can help her with her humor while I'm gone. She needs work on her jokes; they're **terrible**." He teased.

Leo giggled and Deeks grinned. "You keep that smile on your face ok? And know that I am gonna be thinkin' about you every single day. I love you, Leo." Deeks told him, hugging him tightly.

"I wove you, too Daddy." Leo replied.

Deeks sniffled and stood up. "Alright then, Daddy's gotta go now." He said.

Leo's eyes started watering again and Deeks shook his head. "No, no. No more tears ok? Happy face, you get to hang out with Kensi and the rest of the gang, ok? I need you to take care of Kensi for me while I'm gone, alright?" Deeks told him.

Kensi's eyes were watering from watching the boys and her heart melted when Deeks told Leo to take care of her.

"I'm not gonna say goodbye, ok? I'm gonna say see you later because I will. I promise. Don't worry, I'll be back." Deeks told Leo.

Leo nodded. "See you way-ter Daddy."

Deeks swallowed hard and turned, quickly walking away so his son wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face. He swiped at them and hoped that Callen and Sam didn't notice while he walked by.

Kensi looked at Leo and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna be right back, ok? Can you sit tight for me right here?" She asked.

"Otay, Kens." Leo nodded, pouting sadly.  
"How about at lunch time you and I go get some ice cream? Sound good?" She asked.  
Leo nodded eagerly. "Yea!" He said, his eyes still sad but looking happier over all.

Kensi nodded and ran out of the mission, trying to catch Deeks; turns out she didn't need to run.

He was sitting against the side of his car with his face in his hand, shoulders shaking lightly. Kensi frowned and quickly made her way to his side, sitting in front of him and gently tugging his hand away.

"His little face, Kens... did you see his little face?" Deeks asked miserably.

"I told him that we'd go get some ice cream at lunch, and he got a little happier. He's gonna be ok, Deeks. I promise you that." Kensi replied.

"I made him cry, Kensi. I'm leaving him. I don't wanna leave him." Deeks said, tears escaping his eyes again.

Kensi frowned, her own eyes watering at the sight of her partner, her best friend, so upset. She gently took his face in her hands and wiped the tears away, and kissed his forehead.

"I know you don't. I understand how Leo feels, trust me. I remember how upset I got when my dad would leave for small missions; I knew he'd be back soon but that didn't stop the sadness. But I got through it. And I will get Leo through it. I promise you that." Kensi told him.

Deeks stared at her intently, amazed by her more and more every day. "Thank you." He whispered.

She shook her head. "You don't have to thank me." She replied.

Kensi stood up and took his hands, pulling him up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her too. "You come back to us, ok?" Kensi said softly.

"I promise." He replied, kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

* * *

Poor Deeks and Leo :( hope you guys like it! Leave a review, gently people, gently XD More soon!

xox


	14. Mommy Duty

Hey guys! Wow, I was looking and there are so many wonderful reviews for this fic! Great big thank you to all of you guys for sticking with this and are excited for what's coming up! I'm really glad y'all liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one too!

Omg, can I just mention the episode tonight? It was SO sweet at the end! you can't not love them XD

Too bad I don't own...

* * *

Chapter 14

After Deeks had left, Leo cried for a while longer, until he'd tired himself out. Kensi had placed the little boy on the couch near the bullpen with a blanket and his lion to cuddle with, so he could rest peacefully.

Kensi's heart was absolutely aching, both for the little Deeks and the big Deeks. She sat at her desk, thinking about both of them and both of their reactions to this situation; especially her partner's. He'd been so upset about having to leave his son behind.

But Kensi thought there was something more to it. Something else about the case had upset Deeks, and he wasn't sharing it. Kensi **knew** Deeks had to have read through that file before he left. Something about it had added to the misery of having to leave Leo –and Kensi as well- and made the already bad situation, worse.

And she wanted to know what it was.

"Where you goin, Kens?" Sam asked as she got up from her desk quickly.  
"I'll be right back." Kensi replied, walking out of the bullpen.

She quickly made her way up the stairs and into OPS, taking a breath to steady her emotions; Kensi was still a bit shaken up at having to say bye to Deeks and holding him while he cried. Not to mention holding Leo as he sobbed in her arms.

Nell and Eric were chatting quietly when she walked over to them at the center console, drawing their attention.

"Oh, hey Kensi." Eric smiled.  
"What's up?" Nell inquired.

"I need you guys to do something for me." Kensi said, rubbing her hands together.

Nell straightened her posture and Eric grabbed his tablet, both preparing for whatever task their friend would throw at them.

"Of course, what can we do?" Eric asked.  
"Yea, just name it, Kens." Nell added.

"I need you two to look up the LAPD case Deeks is on for me; I want you guys to find out anything you can about this case. **Anything**." Kensi explained.

The two techies glanced at each other. "Umm... yea, sure. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Eric asked.

Kensi sighed. "I'm not sure... I don't know what it is but I'm worried about this case he's on... maybe I'm just paranoid." She replied, scratching the back of her neck.

Nell shook her head and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kensi, he's your partner. You're worried about him, and that's perfectly normal."

Kensi paused. Partners? Was that it? Yes, she acknowledged that's what she and Deeks were. But lately it felt like they were so much more.

And surprisingly to Kensi, that thought didn't scare her. What scared her was the thought of them **staying** just partners.

Nell watched the older woman carefully, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Kensi suddenly felt awkward and started shifting on her feet, feeling like the tiny woman could see right through her and read her mind.

"We'll dig up everything we can, and we'll let you know as soon as possible." Nell promised, smiling.

Kensi smiled back. "Thank you guys." She replied, and turned and walked away.

As soon as she walked out of OPS, Nell started hopping up and down, beaming.

"What's up with you?" Eric asked, smiling and laughing lightly.

"Kensi's worried about Deeks!" Nell said, as if it were obvious.

"Uh... well yea, but we all are." Eric replied, confused.

"No, but I mean **she's** worried; extra worried! Eric don't you see? She's finally coming around!" The tiny red head exclaimed.

"Coming around where?" He asked.

Nell groaned with annoyance. "My gosh, Eric, catch up!" She said, then turned to her computer, starting her search for anything to do with Deeks' case.

* * *

Leo woke up around lunch time, and walked into the bullpen; rubbing his eyes sleepily in one hand, while the other clutched his trusty lion as he made his way over to Kensi's desk.

"Daddy back yet?" He mumbled.

Kensi smiled sadly. "No, sweetie... I'm sorry, but Daddy won't be back for several days..."  
"Boo..." Leo whimpered, raising his arms up to the woman.

Kensi smiled slightly and picked him up, holding him close to her. Sam and Callen watched her comfort the little boy for a few minutes, and exchanged smiles.

When Sam chuckled lightly, he drew Kensi's attention. "What?" She asked, a soft smile now gracing her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sam shook his head.

The woman quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't push it any further. Callen smirked and Sam and the two shook their heads knowingly.

"Can we hab lunch now, Kens?" Leo asked, his voice muffled against Kensi's neck.

"Of course we can! I'll tell you what, how about you and I go eat something, and then we'll bring back lunch for the rest of the team?" Kensi suggested.

"Can I hab chicky nuggets?" Leo asked sweetly.  
"Sure you can." She replied with a smile.  
"Yay!" Leo smiled, the first one since Deeks had left.

"Callen, Sam, we'll be back later." She told them.  
"Bring us some food." Callen chuckled.  
"Otay!" Leo called to the man as Kensi carried him out to her car.

Kensi had gotten the car seat out of her partner's car before he'd left, but as Leo climbed in and looked at her to buckle him in, she realized she had no clue how to work it; it wasn't like she'd ever needed one before.

"Uh..." Kensi trailed off, biting her lip as she attempted to figure out which buckle went where.

Leo giggled and swatted her hands away gently. "I do it, I do it." He told her.

Kensi laughed lightly but stopped immediately when she saw the little boy actually **could** do it; his tiny hands quickly snapped the buckles into place and he looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"I did it, Kens! I did it!" He exclaimed.  
"Good job, Leo!" Kensi smiled, high fiving the boy.  
"Tank you!" He giggled.

She crawled out of the backseat and shut the door, then slid into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

"Ok, bud, so where do you want these chicken nuggets from?" Kensi asked, pulling out of the mission and onto the road.

"Umm... can we go to Mac-nonalds pwease?" Leo asked politely, kicking his feet lightly and watching cars go by outside his window.

"Sure sweetie, we can go to **McDonalds** if you want." Kensi replied, correcting him softly.

Kensi was actually amazed at how well behaved the little boy was; she didn't mean any offense to Deeks, but he seemed like he'd be the more laid back type of parent. But he must be a really great dad, Kensi mused.

From what she'd seen he really was.

It made Kensi wonder what it was like before Deeks got custody; he said he didn't get to see Leo very much, and she wondered what it was like for Leo living with his mother.

"So, Leo do you like living here in LA?" Kensi asked.  
"Oh yea! I lub libbin' wiff Daddy!" Leo replied excitedly.  
"That's good, and I know Daddy loves you living with him too." She smiled.

"Mommy no wike libbin' wiff me. She say I loud and cwazy." Leo told her, very nonchalantly.

Kensi's face dropped and her hatred for this woman doubled. "Leo, you know you're not loud or crazy, right? You are so well behaved and I love being around you." She told him.

"Daddy sayed the same ting! Tank you, Kens." Leo smiled.

Kensi smiled when she thought of Deeks saying the same thing; sometimes they were more in sync than they realized. It made her heart flutter a bit, and ache at the same time because he wasn't there.

Pulling into McDonalds, Leo's face lit up as soon as he saw the huge indoor playground this particular restaurant had.

"Oh my gowsh! Kens, can I pway on dat? Pwease?" Leo begged as she pressed the easy release button on the car seat.

Kensi thought for a moment. "How about, you can play after you eat your food?" She suggested.

Leo's face contorted as he thought it over, sliding out of the backseat. "Can I pway before?" He asked.

She paused and shifted on her feet. "I really think you should wait so that way your food doesn't get cold. And I don't want you to play while I get the food because I can't watch you." Kensi told him calmly.

"Oh, otay." Leo nodded.

"Hold my hand." Kensi instructed, and the little boy immediately grabbed her hand as they crossed the parking lot and entered the fast food restaurant. They waited in line and when they got to the register she lifted him up onto her hip.

"Ok, Leo, what would you like?" She asked.  
"Can I has da Happy Meal wiff chicky nuggets? And fwies!" Leo told her.

Kensi smiled and the girl behind the counter smiled too. "Oh my gosh he is SO CUTE!" The girl squealed.

"Thanks." Kensi replied, before giving the girl her order as well.

Leo was very good for Kensi, he sat at the table and ate his food happily. Kensi laughed as he made silly faces at her, and he laughed when she made them back. It was very natural between the two.

"Can I go pway now Kens?" Leo asked sweetly, pushing his empty box of nuggets away from him, and grabbing his Sprite cup.

"Sure, have fun. We'll have to leave in a little bit but you've got plenty of time to play first." Kensi smiled.

"Yay!" Leo exclaimed, and ran towards the playground, slipping his sandals off and running around with the other kids.

Kensi enjoyed watching Leo play; he was giggling and smiling and having a lot of fun. It tugged at her heart, and she swore she got just a little more attached every time he called her 'Kens'.

"Watch me Kens!" Leo called, climbing up towards the biggest slide.  
"Be careful!" She called back, watching as he slid down on his belly.

_Really Kensi_? She could almost hear Deeks say. _You get shot at on a daily basis, not to mention all the explosions you're around, and you're telling him to be careful on a slide?_

Kensi could practically see the grin he'd be throwing at her as well, and more than anything Kensi just wanted him here. He's supposed to be here when Leo's being adorable.

She checked her phone, and sent a quick text to Nell.

**Did you guys find anything yet? **Kensi inquired.

A few moments later her phone buzzed with a responding message from Nell.

**Not yet. The LAPD is very reluctant to give us any information, so we'll just have to get the info w/out permission :) **

Kensi chuckled. **Thank you! Keep me posted**.

**Of course!**

She sighed and slipped her phone back inside her pocket, and looked up just in time to see Leo get shoved to the ground by a bigger boy –probably at least four years older than Leo.

Oh hell no. Kensi thought.

Anger flared inside her and she stormed over there. "Excuse you, that is not acceptable. You do not just push people around, especially kids that are younger than you, do you hear me?" Kensi snapped, pulling a tearful Leo into her arms.

The boy who'd shoved Leo on his way to go up to the slide again, was a chunky kid that looked like he loved trouble.

But getting in trouble with Kensi Blye was enough to throw off anybody, the boy's eyes grew wide as he took a step back from her.

"He was in my way!" The boy retorted.  
"I don't care. You do not push people, especially not my Leo." Kensi growled.  
"I do whatever I want! I'll push him again if I wanna!" The boy shouted.

"Yea? Well I'm a cop, and I can take you to jail for that." Kensi snapped, pulling out her badge.

The boy gasped and Leo's eyes grew big. "Ooh, you go to jail." Leo told the bigger boy.  
"MOMMA!" The boy yelled.

Suddenly, a blonde bimbo strutted over and glared at Kensi. "Is there a reason you're snappin' at my son?" She asked, looking her up and down disgustedly.

Kensi arched an eyebrow. "Actually yes. I was telling him that pushing people was not ok. Apparently something you've yet to teach him, seeing as how he just pushed my poor Leo here for no reason."

"He was in the way, Momma!" The boy whined.  
"Well your kid was in the way." The blonde shrugged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen, Barbie, your kid better leave mine alone or we're gonna have some big problems." Kensi growled.

Apparently the blonde wasn't too dumb to understand a threat by someone who could –and would- kick her ass. "C'mon Teddy, let's go." The woman said quickly, grabbing her son's hand and stormed out.

Kensi rolled her eyes before dropping to her knees and pulling Leo into her arms. "Are you ok, baby boy?" She asked.

"Yea..." Leo frowned, hugging her.  
"I'm sorry. Some people are mean." Kensi whispered.  
"You make the mean people go away! Like a super hewo." Leo smiled.

Kensi nodded. "So do you wanna play some more, or do you wanna head back to work now?" She asked.

"I wanna go down slide one more time." Leo told her.  
"Alright. How about I wait right at the end for you, and I'll take a picture to show Daddy when he gets back." Kensi smiled.

"Oh yea!" Leo said excitedly, turning and quickly climbing back up to the slide.

Kensi moved towards the end of the slide and got her phone camera ready. She could hear his adorable giggles as he made his way down the slide and quickly snapped several pictures of him when he slid down to the end.

"Awesome! Was that fun?" She asked as Leo ran over to her.  
"Oh yea!" Leo nodded.  
"I'm glad." Kensi replied, brushing some of his blonde curls away from his face. "Let's roll then." She told him.

"Otay!" Leo agreed.

* * *

"Well I guess the bad guys took a day off today." Callen chuckled as the team packed up their things to get ready to go home for the day.

"Except the ones Deeks has to take care off..." Kensi sighed, glancing back towards Hetty's desk where Leo was coloring a picture for her.

"He'll be ok, Kensi. Deeks is a good cop." Sam said seriously.

Kensi looked up at him, shocked. She didn't think she'd ever hear Sam compliment her partner like that. "Wait, I'm sorry... what was that?" Kensi asked, a smile twitching on her lips.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "He's a pain in the ass and he's irritating as hell. But Deeks is a good cop and he's good out in the field. I'm sure he can handle this LAPD case." Sam admitted.

"How'd those words taste?" Callen smirked.  
His partner rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up..."

"Well, I'm sure Deeks would love to hear you say that." Kensi said teasingly.  
"Oh please, he won't hear **me** say it." Sam chuckled.

Kensi and Callen laughed loudly at that, and Leo came running into the bullpen.

"Are you habin' fun wiffout me?" He pouted.  
"Absolutely not." Kensi smiled.  
"We can hab fun now! I here." Leo exclaimed.

The adults all chuckled at that. "We'll have to have fun another day, Leo. I've gotta head home, little guy." Sam smiled.

"Yea, so do I. But we'll see you tomorrow." Callen told the little boy.  
"Oh. Otay..." Leo pouted.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kensi. Bye Leo!" Sam called as the two senior agents started walking out.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, his little feat running after them.

The two turned and looked at the little boy, small smiles on both of their faces.

"What's up?" Callen asked.  
"I had to tell you bye!" Leo said dramatically.

Leo stuck his little fist out towards Callen. "I habed fun wiff you Callen!" He smiled.

Callen smiled back at the little boy and fist bumped him. "Yea, me too."

"Buh-bye big guy!" Leo grinned, turning to Sam with his little fist.

Sam regarded the little boy for a moment, a soft look in his eyes. "See you later, little guy." He replied, first bumping him.

Leo waved at them as they turned and walked away.  
"Leo, you ready to go?" Kensi called after him.  
"No wait! NELLY!" The boy yelled, running up the stairs to OPS.

"Don't run on the stairs!" She called after him, chuckling lightly.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Callen asked as the two chuckled at Kensi.  
"That Deeks has a really good kid; must be a good dad too." Sam replied.  
Callen nodded and they two walked out of the mission for the day.

* * *

As Kensi was driving, she was debating about where she and Leo should stay.

"Hey, um... Leo, would you rather stay at my house or do you want us to stay at your house?" Kensi asked finally.

Leo titled his head and thought for a moment. "Does you hab toys?" He inquired.

"Um... well, no." She replied.  
"I hab toys. And Montee." Leo replied very seriously.

Kensi chuckled. "Well, we could always take your toys to my house if you'd want; Monty too." She suggested.

"But what if... what if my daddy comes back? He would come to my home!" Leo gasped.

Kensi frowned sadly and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Leo, sweetie... Daddy's gonna be gone for several days... maybe even a few weeks..." She explained.

Leo was quiet for a while. "Because he's a super hewo?" He asked softly.

"Because he's a superhero; he wants to make the world safe for you. Daddy will be back soon, I know it." Kensi replied.

Kensi didn't know when she'd started referring to Deeks as "Daddy" to Leo like she was a part of their little family. She didn't even think about it, it just came naturally.

Just like sticking up for Leo at McDonalds.  
Just like how much she cared about Leo.

"Will he miss me?" Leo asked quietly, his lower lip jutting out.

Kensi looked at him in the rear view mirror, and her heart melted at the look on his little face. She knew Deeks was missing him a lot; there was no doubt in her mind of that.

"Of course he does, Leo. Daddy loves you so much and I **know** that he's missing you **a lot**." Kensi told the boy confidently.

"I miss Daddy..." Leo sniffled.

"I know sweetie..." Kensi sighed sadly, pulling up to Deeks' apartment building.

She turned the car off and unbuckled her seat belt, turning around to face him.

"He will be back as soon as he can. And until then, me you will have a lot of fun together; and with Callen and Sam, Nell and Eric, and Hetty wanna have fun with us and help us out too!" Kensi told him, trying to uplift his spirits.

"Why do all them wanna help?" Leo asked.

"Well, the team... we're all like one big family. And family helps family." Kensi explained softly, before getting out of the car and helping the little boy out of his car seat.

"Are dey **my** family too?" He asked, grabbing her hand as they walked upstairs to Deeks' apartment.

"Well, you see... Daddy and you... you guys are related, you're a family that way." Kensi started to explained.

"Bu- but you in our fam-wee too!" Leo objected.

Kensi froze in front of Deeks' door as his words bounced around in her head.

Leo counted her as part of his family.

Tears threatened her eyes as she turned and dropped to Leo's eye level; she tugged the boy into her arms and kissed his head, holding him tight.

"Thank you, sweetie. That was very sweet of you to say that." She said quietly.

"You welcome." Leo replied, even though he didn't fully understand how much his words had meant to the woman.

Kensi continued with her explanation in an attempt to stop the tears from spilling onto her face. "Um... so yea, but you see Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Hetty are our friends; we have each other's backs and we trust each other, and we care a lot about each other. So that makes us a different kind of family. They care about you a lot too, Leo." She told him.

"I wike dem. And Nelly pwetty." Leo giggled.

Kensi chuckled; his crush on Nell was absolutely adorable. "Well I know for a fact they like you too."

Leo giggled again and Kensi stood up, fishing the key out of her pocket; Deeks had given it to her months ago, claiming it was "for emergencies".

But he'd said it with a wink so Kensi was pretty sure their definitions of emergencies were different.

Monty lifted his head up when the door opened and –seeing who was coming inside- immediately ran to them.

"Monteee!" Leo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the dog.

Monty barked happily, and looked up at Kensi. He stepped towards her and nudged her legs with his nose, before looking at her and tilting his head; almost as if to ask "Where is my daddy?".

"Deeks is gone for a while, Monty. He's got an assignment for LAPD." Kensi said, not letting herself feel ridiculous for talking to the dog like a person.

Monty whimpered and walked with Leo to the couch, both of them laying down and getting comfortable. Kensi stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around and shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Leo are you hungry?" Kensi asked.

"Yea!" Leo nodded, crawling off the couch and walking into the kitchen; Monty right on his heels.

He and the dog were practically inseparable.

Kensi opened the refrigerator and paused; she had absolutely no idea what to do for dinner. She bit her lip as she glanced over the contents of the inside, before shutting the door again.

She blew out a breath and looked around, before her eyes landed on a sheet of paper stuck to the refrigerator. Kensi immediately smiled as she noticed Deeks' handwriting, and read the first part of the note labeled FOOD.

**Leo likes pizza rolls, there's a big box in the freezer; all you gotta do is microwave them. Think you can handle that Fern?**

Kensi rolled her eyes but laughed lightly nonetheless.

**He also likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with no crust. Chicken noodle soup (it has to be the kind with stars, no exceptions) is also a good choice. If you're feeling adventurous and risky, Leo's also a big fan of tacos and spaghetti. **

**Please don't burn down my kitchen, Princess! Be back soon, -D**

She could feel the grin Deeks undoubtedly had on his face when he wrote that; he just had to jab at her cooking abilities.

Or more like the lack thereof.

Kensi realized that Deeks must've took the time after he'd left the mission to come here and give her notes with little tips on them. She had to admit, she was very grateful for it. This would help her a lot.

She glanced back up at the refrigerator to find that he'd also left a sort of schedule; when Deeks normally got Leo up, when Leo would eat, take a bath, and finally go to sleep. Tips on how to help Leo go to sleep if he was feeling rebellious. TV shows that Leo liked and were parentally approved. Kensi breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she wouldn't have to figure that all out on her own.

She chuckled when she saw at the bottom of the schedule in big, bold letters **SUBJECT TO CHANGE.**

"Leo! Do you want pizza rolls, chicken noodle soup, or peanut butter and jelly?" Kensi called.

As Leo replied that he wanted pizza rolls, Kensi smiled. Maybe this won't be so hard after all, she thought.

* * *

After the day he'd had, Leo was very ready to go to bed. Kensi had no problem getting him a bath, and getting him into bed that night. As he crawled under the covers, cuddling his blanket and lion close, he smiled at Kensi.

"Eben dough I miss Daddy, I wike you taking care of me, Kens." Leo told her.

Kensi smiled at him and brushed the hair out of his face. "Well I'm glad. I wasn't sure how good I'd be at this." She admitted.

"You gweat!" Leo smiled, before yawning.  
"Alright, time for you to go to sleep." Kensi smiled softly.

"Kens, where you gonna sweep?" The little boy asked.  
She paused. "Um... I don't know, I guess I'll just sleep on the couch." She replied.

Leo shook his head. "No, you sweep in Daddy's room." He told her.  
"I'm not sure if he'll like that..." Kensi laughed lightly.  
"He will; he say you smell pwetty. And he shared his ice cweam wiff you." Leo replied.

Kensi grinned. "Oh well, when you put it that way, I can't say no, right?." She laughed.  
"Wight." He nodded.

"Good night, Leo." She said, turning to walk to the door.  
"Wait!" Leo exclaimed.

Kensi immediately turned. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"You not gib me good night snuggles!" Leo pouted.

She chuckled and walked back to him. "How could I forget?"

Leo raised his arms to her and Kensi bent down, hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek. "Better?" She asked.

Leo placed a tiny kiss on her cheek before laying back down, smiling. "Yup!" He replied.  
"Good night. I'll be in Daddy's room if you need me." She told him.  
"Night- night Kens." Leo replied, closing his eyes.

Kensi smiled and walked out, deciding to leave the door open in case he needed her or needed to get up in the night. She made her way down the hall and stood awkwardly in Deeks' room.

The first thing she noticed was the smell; it wasn't bad. Actually it was the opposite.

It smelled just like him.  
Salt water and kind of musky.

Kensi smiled as she moved farther into the room, when she realized she'd forgotten pajamas. She had clothes for the next day, hairbrush and toothbrush, and all the necessities for getting ready in her go bag, but she didn't have pajamas.

Looking around, Kensi decided she could just borrow some of Deeks' clothes.

If he didn't like it, oh well.

The woman noticed a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark blue LAPD shirt folded on the bed; Kensi figured it must've been what he'd worn to bed the previous night.

Picking up the shirt, Kensi smelled it and her smile grew wider; the shirt **really** smelled like Deeks, and it calmed her nerves and comforted her.

Kensi quietly slipped on the clothes and crawled into bed; on the right side of course. Turning to adjust the alarm on the clock on the nightstand, Kensi gasped at what she saw.

Next to the clock on the nightstand was a picture of her and Deeks. There was also one with Leo, but the other picture captured her attention.

Kensi remembered when it was taken, the team was goofing off one night after a long case and Nell had demanded pictures of the team to put in her new frames. She's pulled out her camera and everyone took turns making silly faces and smiling, everyone laughing and looking relaxed.

What Kensi didn't remember was the picture itself being taken; her and Deeks were smiling and Deeks had an arm wrapped around Kensi's waist, attempting to draw her into him. Kensi had been caught off guard and went into his arms before she'd known what was happening.

The picture had perfectly captured Deeks holding Kensi in his arms, looking at each other and laughing lightly. Nell must've snapped the picture while they weren't paying attention.

Kensi smiled softly and made a note to have a copy made of that for herself; it was a really great picture, and her heart fluttered at the fact that Deeks had not only kept the copy out where he could see it, but he'd framed it, and put it on his nightstand with the picture of Leo.

It made her miss him more; Kensi just wanted to hug him in that moment. The picture and the fact that he had it there was so sweet and Kensi fell a little bit more for him in that moment.

She didn't think it was possible.

Kensi Blye wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow along the way she'd fallen for Marty Deeks.

And surprising, Kensi thought as she rolled over and snuggled into the covers, it didn't scare her.

And the only place it made her want to run was to him.

* * *

i'm so exhausted! haha but i refused to go to bed until i finished this! leave me some lovely reviews to wake up to? you guys are so awesome :] no flames please! I hope you guys like Kensi taking caring of Leo, and she's finally coming around with her feelings for Deeks! whoop whoop! haha, can you tell i'm tired?

i'll try to post more soon! ta-ta for now :]

xox


	15. Rebel

hey guys! I'm so so sorry i haven't updated. last week was crazy; i had prom last night (so fantastic btw 3) and i had dress fittings and nail appointments and a bunch of girly crap i'm not really into that kept me from getting this posted. i'm gonna try to do better this week, i promise!

thank you guys so much for the reviews/follows/favs! i'm completely astounded. I passed 400 reviews last week for only 14 chapters; you guys that's AMAZING. thank you for your continued support of my story and all the positive feedback!

i know you guys are anxious for Deeks to come back! I am too! :] can everyone handle a couple more chapters of Deeks being gone? I sure hope so! i don't own NCIS:LA btw.

some may think this is a bit OOC, but just remember; no matter how sweet a kid is, they've all go a little rebellion in them, and they're not good all the time!

* * *

Chapter 15

Kensi woke up smiling; she had slept so peacefully, and the first thing she saw when she woke up was that picture. It was quiet in the apartment, and sunshine was pouring through the windows.

But the peace didn't last long.

Kensi got up and took a shower, using the supplies from her go bag; she refused to use Deeks' stuff in case Sam and Callen noticed that she smelled like him. After her shower, and putting her hair up into a ponytail, Kensi went to wake Leo up.

Which started the small war.

"Leo, honey it's time to get up." Kensi said, gently shaking the boy.

Leo opened his eyes and stared at her for a minute, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown forming on his face when he saw that she wasn't Deeks.

"No." He grumbled, closing his eyes again.  
"C'mon, Leo, I need you to get up." She tried again.  
"NO!" The boy exclaimed.

"Leo, I'm not kidding." Kensi said.  
"You not the boss!" Leo snapped.

Kensi paused; he'd been so easy to deal with yesterday, doing everything she'd told him to without arguing. She wasn't fully prepared for a defiant Leo.

"Um... well it's time. I have to work, and you've gotta come back to the mission with me, ok?" Kensi told him.

"Daddy home?" Leo asked, peeking open one eye.  
She frowned. "No, sweetie. Remember, Daddy's gonna be gone for a while."

"I want him home!" Leo exclaimed, turning away from Kensi and pulling the blanket over his head.

"I know you do, and so do I... but, um..." Kensi swallowed, losing her confidence.

"No! I want my daddy! You not my daddy!" Leo yelled, throwing the covers off of him and running out of the room.

Kensi blinked in shock at the normally very calm boy's outburst. The words stung a little; sure, she knew she wasn't Deeks –or as important as Deeks- but Kensi couldn't help but feel hurt. She was trying her best, and she couldn't deny that she wanted Leo to be comfortable with her, and like having her around.

Leo was yelling and running all over the place, and Monty had joined his cause –barking loudly and running back and forth between the kitchen and living room. Kensi jumped up and ran into the living room, where Leo was standing.

In his attempt to make the turn and head back into the living room from the kitchen, Monty slipped and knocked over his food and water bowls, making a huge mess all over the floor.

"Bad Monteee!" Leo yelled, his little face all red.

"Leo, calm down, it's just a bit of a mess I'll clean it up.' Kensi told the boy, gently grabbing him.

"Noo!" Leo exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, it's alright. Just calm down." She tried again, attempting to calm the boy down even a little.

She was starting to panic; Kensi had never dealt with a tantrum like this before. As much as Kensi tried, Leo just wouldn't calm down. Something had him very upset, and Kensi had no idea what it was.

Leo used his weight and fell backwards, knocking Kensi off balance; she fell on her knees and the boy ran away, yelling for his daddy.

Kensi was so overwhelmed. She had no idea how to handle him. Or any kid for that matter. This is why she didn't want kids; Kensi had no idea how to be a mom, and this was a prime example, the woman thought.

Leo ran into the kitchen and Kensi slowly followed him. He and Monty were sitting in the middle of the floor, the boy crying now and the dog barking loudly.

"Monty, hush. Leo, honey, I need you to calm down, ok?" She told them, her voice cracking a bit.

This only made the two get louder. Kensi sighed and leaned against the refrigerator. Out of the corner of her eye Kensi saw a little note on the side of the refrigerator with her partner's unmistakable handwriting.

**If you get overwhelmed, just breathe. It'll be alright. If you need anything, just call someone, ok Fern? –D**

Kensi ran her finger over the note, thinking about Deeks and what he would do in this situation.

He'd know what to do, because he's actually a good parent, she thought with a sigh.

It went again Kensi Blye's nature to ask for help, but as she thought about it, she remembered that Leo was counting on her, and so was Deeks.

Before she could change her mind, Kensi dug her phone from her pocket and dialed a phone number.

"Kensi? Everything ok?" Sam answered, his voice full of concern. He wasn't used to getting phone calls from Kensi, so it immediately put him on guard.

"Uh, yea... well, no not really, but no one's hurt or in danger. It's... it's Leo, he's crying and yelling and he's... he's running everywhere. Sam he's not usually like this! Why can't I make him calm down?" Kensi asked, rambling much like her partner did and her voice sounding a bit desperate.

"Kensi, it's ok. Sounds like he's just throwing a tantrum. It's completely normal, he's just a kid." Sam replied calmly.

"But he's usually so good!" Kensi objected. "It's me, it's my fault."

"No, girl, no. It's not your fault, I promise! You're doing just fine; Leo is probably upset that Deeks wasn't home when he woke up." Sam explained.

"So what do I do until Deeks does get home, Sam?" Kensi sighed.

"You gotta be firm, and tell him you're in charge until Deeks comes home. I'm sure he's probably confused as to why his dad is gone, not to mention his mom left and he hasn't seen or heard from her since." The man told her.

"I didn't even think about that..." She admitted, looking over at a slightly calmer Leo.

Sam chuckled. "Well when you're a parent, you start to think about thinks more on their level. They don't understand everything like we do, but they do understand a lot more than we give them credit for."

"I gotta say, this parenting thing is kinda terrifying..." Kensi paused.

"I sense a but in there somewhere." Sam teased.

"**But**...I can also see where it's pretty rewarding." Kensi finished softly.

She couldn't help but think of all the laughs she'd had with Leo, and how she felt when Leo told her she was a part of his family. Kensi had never thought she could change her mind about kids. But being around Leo –and especially when Deeks was around too- it had actually changed her mind.

If only she could handle the tantrums and know how to handle kids when they weren't being sweet and easy to deal with.

"Wow... **The** Kensi Blye is no longer a kid hater." Sam chuckled.  
"Don't worry, I'm still plenty weary of kids." Kensi laughed lightly.  
"Oh that never goes away." The man replied.

"But don't stress, it's gonna be ok. Just sit him down and talk to him. Don't back down, make sure he knows you're in charge, but you guys can still have fun. You call me if you need anything, alright?" Sam said seriously.

"Ok... Thank you, Sam." Kensi replied.  
"Anytime. See you at the mission later, Kens." He said.

Hanging up, Kensi steeled her nerves. She told herself if she could deal with threats to national security almost on a daily basis, she could deal with a three year old.

Kensi walked back over and picked up Leo, who was still crying. She set him on the kitchen counter, took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Leonardo, stop it. Dry those tears alright/ We don't need to be this upset." Kensi told him, her tone soft yet firm.

The boy paused, sniffling slightly. There was always something about hearing your full name that just let you know it just got serious.

"I know you want Daddy here, so do I. But he can't be right now. He'll be back in several days, and once you start having fun with the rest of us, it'll go by in no time at all." She said.

Leo just looked at her, nodding a little and listening.

"But until Daddy **is** back, you have to listen to me because I'm in charge. Now, I need you to be good so we can get some good clothes on you, teeth brushed, and hair combed. We are going to be late if we don't hustle. If you don't work with me, and be a good boy, there will be consequences." Kensi said, firm at the end.

Leo thought for a moment, and Kensi didn't back down. "Otay..." Leo consented, nodding slightly.

Kensi smiled. "Great. I don't want to be mean, Leo, but you have to listen, ok?"

"I be good." Leo said softly, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Kensi hugged him back, and when she went to pull away Leo tugged her closer.

"I had a dweam my daddy was back, and I woked up and he no here." Leo told her sadly.

It made sense to Kensi now, he'd had his hopes up after that dream and they were quickly shattered. She could understand how disappointing it must've been for the little boy.

"I'm sorry... but he'll be back before you know it." Kensi said quietly.  
"I sowwy I was bad." Leo told her.  
"I forgive you. Let's try to be good from now on, ok?" She replied, pulling away. "Ok, let's go get ready. You gotta look good for Nell, right?" Kensi teased.

Leo gasped. "My Nelly! I gots to wook pwetty!" he said dramatically, jumping off the counter.

Kensi laughed as the two went to get the little boy ready for the day.  
And to see 'his Nelly'.

* * *

After their little talk, together they got Leo ready very quickly; Kensi was eager to go to work and not be late, and Leo was eager to make up for being bad and see Nell. They had just enough time for them to have a bowl of Leo's self-described "supah awesome weally yummy cewal"

Traffic had decided to work with Kensi that morning, something she was very grateful for. She turned on her techno station; without Deeks there to tease her or try to change it, maybe she could actually enjoy it in peace for once.

"Dis moo-sic weird." Leo announced.

Kensi had to fight from laughing, but she couldn't stop the huge grin. She shook her head in disbelief as she changed the station. "Like father like son." She mumbled.

She managed to find a station that she liked (even though it wasn't techno) and Leo didn't mind; Kensi even heard him humming to himself. When she pulled into the mission, Leo clapped his hands excitedly and quickly scrambled out of his car seat as Kensi opened the door.

Leo walked in smiling and holding Kensi's hand with his backpack of toys and snacks in the other. Callen and Sam were chatting at their desks, and smiled when they saw the two walk in.

"Morning." The senior agent in charge greeted.

"Mowning!" Leo smiled. "Where Nelly?" He asked.  
The adults chuckled. "Everything good?" Sam asked Kensi.

The woman smiled and nodded, leaning against her desk. "We're good. Thank you." She replied honestly.

"I'm glad." Sam smiled back.

Suddenly Nell came rushing into the bullpen, looking nervous. "Nelly!" Leo exclaimed, running to her and wrapping his arms around her legs.

Nell smiled softly at the boy. "Hi sweetie."  
"Hi." Leo giggled.

"Ok, Leo, Nell has important things to do and she can't do them if you're wrapped around here!" Kensi chuckled.

Leo pouted before stepping back, but still staying close to the red head.

"What's up, Nell?" Callen inquired.

Nell shifted on her feet and glanced at Kensi. "I um... I think I found what you wanted... or well, I don't think you actually wanted **this** but... just come up to OPS, Kens." The analyst rambled before turning on her heel and walking back upstairs; leaving a pouting Leo behind.

"Something we should know?" Sam inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Kensi paused. "I uh... I asked Nell to look up some stuff about a certain someone's case." She explained, glancing at Leo.

"Why?" Callen asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
"I was just curious. It seemed odd." Kensi shrugged.

The senior partners glanced at each other. "I'm telling you, she's stuck." Callen smirked.

Kensi rolled her eyes and turned away, hoping she wasn't blushing. She didn't want the guys to think she had feelings for Deeks.

Even though it was true.

"Just watch Leo!" Kensi called over her shoulder, quickly heading up to OPS.

The men laughed and watched as Leo walked over and crawled up into Deeks' chair, placing his backpack on the desk.

"That's a cool backpack." Sam told him kindly.  
"Oh tanks!" Leo grinned.

"So do you like living here, hanging at OPS with us and Kens?" Sam inquired, easily striking up a conversation with the boy.

"Oh yea!" The boy giggled, spinning around in the chair.

Callen watched Sam interact with the little Deeks; it was kind of weird, Leo sitting in his father's chair grinning just like hid dad. It was almost as if someone had just shrunk Deeks into a little three year old's body.

Except Leo wasn't a pain in the ass like Deeks, Callen thought with a smirk.

* * *

Kensi had walked into OPS with a smile on her face from the guys' teasing, but when she saw the frowns on Nell and Eric's faces, it disappeared.

"What? What is it?" She asked, rushing over to the center console.

"Well, the LAPD didn't appreciate us snooping around in their case that technically has nothing to do with us..." Eric started off.

"But we didn't care." Nell smirked slightly.  
"So what'd you find?" Kensi demanded.

"It looks like Deeks is infiltrating a ring within a cartel that's gotten their hands on some stolen weapons. This ring is more of a gang with cartel protection if you will; they fight or do errands for the cartel when needed but other than that the gang's their own." Nell explained.

"These weapons belong to the gang and they're looking to make a big profit from selling it along with some drugs" Eric continued.

"Now it looks like Deeks has dealt with this gang prior to this case and his alias is still intact." The analyst said, shifting on her feet.

"Ok, which is? What's his alias?" Kensi asked, taking in the case information.

Nell glanced at Eric and they grimaced a bit before Eric tapped a few things on his tablet and brought up a small file; small as in only a driver's license with Deeks' face.

"Detective Deeks is undercover as Max Gentry." Nell said, her voice tight and serious.

Kensi closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Deeks' odd attitude about this case –how much Kensi could tell he hated it- was because of Max. It was her partner's most hated alias, being much too close to his own father.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows at the screen. "That's just a license, where's the rest of the file?" Kensi asked.

"That **was** the rest of the file." Nell told her.  
"Wait, wha-"

"Until Nell and I gave him some backstopping." Eric smirked, high fiving his red headed partner.

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief, before it turned to anger. "Why didn't the LAPD backstop him? What if this... this gang involved looked into him and found nothing? That could've completely blown his cover and endangered his life!" She exclaimed.

The two techies blinked at her sudden outburst. "Which... it why **we** backstopped him." Nell replied with an awkward smile.

Kensi ran a hand through her hair. "Uh... yea, thank you guys. For looking into this for me and for watching out for him." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." The techies smiled.

* * *

"Superman."  
"Bah-man."  
"Superman."  
"Bah-man."

Callen watched, amused, as Sam and Leo argued back and forth. Somehow or another they'd started talking about superheroes, and Sam had announced that he thought Superman was really cool. Leo immediately told him that Batman was better.

Which sparked a debate between a grown Navy Seal and a three year old.

"Superman is **the** best." Sam told the boy.  
"Nuh-uh, Bah-man is the c**ooo**lest." Leo replied, shaking his head.

"Oh yea? Superman is from a different planet, has super strength, is practically indestructible, and can fly." The man said, very serious about the conversation.

Callen shook his head at how into the argument Sam was.

Leo slapped his palm to his forehead, causing the senior agents to have to stifle their laughter.

"Supah-man is weak by a wock! A wock!" The boy exclaimed. "And he wears his -his undies on dah outside of his pants!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's just a costume. He's still a better hero."  
"Bah-man is better-er." Leo glared at the man.

"What's so cool about Batman?" Sam demanded.

"He dribes dah Bah-mobile!" Leo said slowly, as if talking to a dumb person.

Callen and Sam smirked at each other. "That sounds like a Deeks answer." The senior agent in charge chuckled.

"**And** he gots a cool costume **and** he beats up the bad guys wiffout powers." Leo added. "Batman is **not** cooler than Superman." Sam replied firmly.

"What about Robin? I think he's kinda cool." Callen commented.

He was ignored.

"Leo, Batman has no powers, he shouldn't even be classified as a superhero!" Sam exclaimed.

"But he -he no need dem powers. He do good and beat the bad guys wiffout dem; just wike my daddy." Leo said softly.

Sam and Callen raised their eyebrows at the boy, surprised at the sweetness of his response. Small smiles grew on their faces and Sam gently ruffled Leo's hair.

"Yea, little guy, like your daddy." He replied, ending the debate.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Leo spoke up again.

"Kens say-ed dat you tea is a family." He said.  
"That's right." Sam nodded, looking over at Callen and giving him a firm look.  
"Yea... yea, we are." The lone wolf admitted.

"Is my daddy part of you family too?" The boy asked, swiveling in the chair.

"Of course he is." Sam smiled. The man probably never admit it to Deeks himself, but Sam knew that Deeks was an equal part of their little family. Callen shot a knowing smirk at his partner, who rolled his eyes.

"Does dat mean I can be in you family too?"" Leo asked, his voice small and shy.

The men absolutely melted; they couldn't help it. They knew something was up with the mom, up and leaving her son, but they didn't know all the details; they'd never heard of any other family besides Deeks and Leo's mom, so they assumed all Leo had was his parents.

And now here he was asking to be part of their family.

"You absolutely can." Callen told the boy.

Leo's face immediately lit up and a big grin spread across his lips. "Oh yay! Thank you!" The little boy exclaimed, clapping.

"We can be like your uncles or something." Sam smiled.

"I don't gots a uncle." Leo told him, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's dat?" He inquired.

"Well, uncles are brothers of your mom or dad. They look out for you and they get to be the cool guys you have lots of fun with; they're not usually strict like your dad has to be sometimes." Sam explained.

"Ohh..." Leo nodded. "So you -you guys is my uncles now?" He asked.

"If you want." Callen smiled.  
"Oh yea!" Leo nodded happily.  
"Well alright then." Sam chuckled.

Leo jumped up and gave Sam a big hug, then ran to Callen and gave him a hug also. "Is Ewic my uncle too?" He asked, standing now in the middle of the bullpen.

"I'm sure he'd really like to be." Callen replied.

"C**ooo**l! I gots to go tell my Kens and Nelly I gots uncles!" Leo grinning running up to OPS.

The agents chuckled but stopped, surprised, when a smiling Kensi moved from behind the wall.

"So, Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen, huh?" She smiled.

The men awkwardly looked around before they both got up to move to get coffee. "Yea, yea." Callen said.

"SO that would imply that Deeks is..." Kensi trailed off, grinning.

Sam rubbed a hand across his head and sighed. "I appreciate him a lot more when he's not here."

"So you mean you guys' are-" Kensi teased.  
"Don't say it." Sam told her.  
"That really you..." She went on.  
"Kensi." Callen shot her a look as he poured his coffee.

"That you two think of Deeks as your brother!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Yea, whatever. We don't have to announce that to everyone." Sam told her, grabbing his coffee cup and walking off, Callen close behind.

"You like Deeks! Oh my gosh I never thought it would happen! So that's why you guys are so hard on him, isn't it? You want to make sure he doesn't know you like him, but really you do!" Kensi grinned, following them back into the bullpen.

"You're way to excited about this." Sam replied.  
"You have a lot of experience with that, Kens?" Callen smirked.  
"What? No!" Kensi snapped defensively.

"Oh, just wait until he gets back and I tell him you guys actually like him." Kensi laughed.

"Yea, and we'll tell him you pouted the whole time he was gone and were completely miserable without him." Callen arched an eyebrow at her.

Kensi's laughter faded instantly and a look of horror came onto her face. "Uh, we don't have to tell him that! No, no, I'll never hear the end of that; it'll boost his ego to incalculable heights! Please no." She begged.

Sam and Callen grinned at each other and got up, heading to the gym. Kensi looked after them, still slightly panicking.

"WE don't have to tell him about this right? Callen? Sam? Hey guys? Wait up!" She called after them, jogging to catch up.

* * *

hope you guys liked it! do me a favor a post a nice review? :] i'd love you for it!

side note: did you like the little superhero debate? I kid you not at school one time, this debate went on for TWO WEEKS. we had the entire high school in on it, and it completely divided everyone XD

another side note: i actually wrote something on my profile page! I've had this account for like a year and i just now put something on my profile XD LOL! including my twitter name, if any of you have one and would like to follow me. I tend to tweet about fanfiction among other things!

love you all! i shall see you soon!

xox


	16. Shenanigans

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint! thank you for all the reviews, follows/favs! I'm astounded at the support this fic has 3 i even searched Daddy Deeks on twitter yesterday, and i actually saw a couple people talking about it! I got so excited and i almost replied but i didn't wanna be a stalker so XD and i also had a couple really cool people tweet me directly! Both of which i replied to, btw!

P.s. go check out sometimestheyfindyou, she's really cool and has a new fic that i am liking! (she's one of the twitter peeps btw!)

* * *

Chapter 16

Deeks had been gone a week now. An entire week without her partner. Kensi was completely off balance.

An entire week with no fights over who got to drive.  
An entire week with no partner banter.  
An entire week without him teasing her about her junk food and hoarder habits.  
An entire week without him making her laugh.  
An entire week with him not there to drive her nuts.  
An entire week without him there for her to turn to.

An entire week too long, Kensi thought with a sigh.

Kensi had done ok watching Leo so far; he'd thrown a few more tantrums, but over smaller things; wanting ice cream when he'd gotten up to see Kensi having some late at night; not wanting to leave OPS because 'His Nelly' was still there.

Stuff Kensi found that she could actually handle.

She was becoming proud of herself; never before did she think she could handle taking care of a kid. Michelle had watched him once a few days ago, but other than that Kensi had been on full twenty-four hour par... **babysitting **duty.

It was almost scary how attached Kensi was becoming to Leo. Sometimes she had to take a step back and remind herself that no, she wasn't his actual parent.

It cracked her heart a little each time she remembered.

Kensi was really starting to get the hang of it, taking care of Leo; getting the boy up and ready every morning; they'd brush their teeth together and make funny faces in the mirror; they'd help the other pick out an outfit for the day; making sure that Leo ate three meals a day and reminding him that no, ice cream was not an option for a meal.

(Kensi couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite when she told him that ice cream wasn't a good choice or that he couldn't have it. She could just feel Deeks teasing her about it wherever he was in the city.)

Nell had offered to help Kensi out with meals; the red headed analyst had taught the agent how to make simple, home cooked meals. The women wanted the boy to have decent meals while his dad was gone, and Nell was very patient while Kensi was learning.

Kensi could now make spaghetti and tacos, a fact that she was very proud of. She couldn't wait for Deeks to come back so she could tell him that she wasn't the worst cook in the universe.

Leaving out, of course, the many, **many**, times she'd burned food. Deeks didn't need that in his arsenal of things to tease her about.

Kensi liked eating dinner with Leo, and spending time with him in general. He was funny, and always happy; he could bring a smile to her face anytime any day. It was nice having such a positive, sweet kid in her life.

Leo reminded her a lot of Deeks.  
Which made her miss him more.

Their caseload at work as was almost nothing; with no new cases, Kensi just sat around missing her partner. It got worse every day they sat at OSP and Deeks wasn't there cracking jokes. A little Leo running around giggling at everything made it better, but it wasn't the same as having Deeks there.

They'd almost exhausted pass times in the bullpen; with an abundance of time they'd all gotten their paperwork done and had little to do. They had already sparred several times, and had several shooting competitions (all of the latter Kensi won).

Callen and Sam had now moved from playing HORSE with paper wads and a trash bin, to intense 'Champion of the World' basketball tournaments in the gym; with two sideline cheerleaders, Kensi for Sam and Leo for Callen.

* * *

"Git him, Uncle Cawwen!" Leo yelled as Sam dribbled in place, deciding how to get to the hoop without his partner stealing the ball.

"No way, Sam you got this!" Kensi laughed.  
"Ten seconds left, this shot is make it or break it for ya, Sam." Callen smirked.

Sam grinned and faked Callen, moving right instead of left and went for the shot, when suddenly an air horn echoed through the gym; startling Sam and making him miss his shot.

Sam turned on his heel, his eyes flashing with anger. They all turned to see a once smiling Eric now fading into a slightly terrified Eric wielding the air horn.

"Eric! You just cost me Champion of the World!" Sam snapped.

"Don't worry about it Eric, he wouldn't have made that shot anyway." Callen grinned smugly.

His partner's eyebrows rose high onto his forehead. "Oh really now? How about we add those ten seconds back and see me make it without Eric butting in!" Sam exclaimed.

"How about we pause that because we have a case!" Eric suggested, jerking his thumbs towards OPS.

"A case?" Kensi perked up; she was dying for something to do other than watch Sam and Callen banter back and forth. It made her want her own partner banter.

"Yes, a case! Hetty awaits you all upstairs. I am on Leo duty during the debrief." The techie explained.

"Hi Uncle Ewic!" Leo waved across the gym, making Eric smile again.

The agents hurried out of the gym, Callen and Sam grabbing towels on the way out, and Sam sent a small glare in Eric's direction.

All three of the agents were excited about being let out; they'd been cooped up in OSP so long they were more than eager to chase some bad guys around town. As soon as the three entered OPS, Nell began the debrief, pulling up a file on the big screen as the agents took a place around the center console.

"Petty officer James Winterbourne was murdered at his house last night." She announced, pulling up his picture. "Now, none of the neighbors heard anything but they did notice that he hadn't been out of his house like he normally was; someone went to the door to check on him and saw blood through the window."

"We got any surveillance?" Sam asked.  
"No." Nell said awkwardly.  
"Forensics? Fingerprints, crime scene analysis, murder weapon?" Kensi inquired.  
"No." Nell replied once again.

Callen quirked an eyebrow. "Well what do we have?" He asked impatiently.

"Technically, we don't really have anything other than the case file." The red head sighed.

All three agents looked at her quizzically, not believing this was all they had. "Ok, if they found him early this morning that would've given a forensics team plenty of time to get to the scene by now. It's after lunch." Kensi announced.

"Yea, Nell we've got to have some kind of evidence." Callen agreed.

"That's where the problem is. **We** don't have the evidence. The LAPD does. They were called first." Nell replied.

Kensi tensed slightly. Bates, she thought bitterly.

Hetty emerged from the shadows, startling all four of them. "The LAPD is not feeling like sharing any of the information on this case." She said.

"Well they don't have much choice. Our case, our evidence." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Lt. Bates has told us that since we are 'determined to make his job as difficult as possible' he is now 'returning the favor'. He says if we want the evidence we'll have to go down to the station to get it ourselves." Nell explained.

All three of the agents rolled their eyes, groaning.

"I need one of you to go down to the LAPD and collect the evidence on this case. Be mindful that you'll have to endure the full processing that Mr. Deeks usually cuts into a fraction." Hetty announced.

Before Sam and Callen could even start to argue who would go, Kensi spoke up. "Me. I'll go." She said.

The senior agents exchanged a hesitant glance. "You sure, Kens?" Callen asked.

"Yup. This way it doesn't' split you guys up. And besides, I've got a few words for Bates." Kensi said firmly, leaving no room for further argument.

As she turned and walked out, Sam and Callen chuckled. "Pity Bates right now." Sam announced.

"She had that evil spark in her eyes." Callen smirked.

"You two can go check out Winterbourne's house, see if you can find anything LAPD might have missed in the meantime." Hetty told them.

"We're on it." Callen nodded, the senior agents walking out. –line break-

After they'd left, Eric turned to see the little boy holding the basketball and walking towards him. The techie set his air horn on the top of the lockers and smiled.

"Uncle Ewic can you shoot the basketball?" The little boy inquired.

Eric glanced at the hoop before looking back down at Leo. "Of course I can!" He said, smirking.

Leo grinned happily and handed the man the ball, running towards the hoop to watch. Eric dribbled a few times as he walked towards the free throw line, preparing for his shot.

"No Uncle Ewic you gots to shoot at dah tree point wine!" Leo objected.

Eric glanced behind him and frowned. "How come I can't shoot here?" He inquired.

Leo gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'. " 'Cuz Uncle Ewic you gots to shoot back there! Uncle Cawwen and Uncle Sam do it!" The boy explained.

"Well... ok." Eric nodded, backing up.

The techie took a deep breath, dribbled twice, and threw the ball at the hoop; missing terribly.

Leo stared at the ball for a moment before he turned to a sheepish Eric. "You no eben hit dah rim." He said.

Eric laughed awkwardly as Leo walked over to collect the ball. He came back and sat a little ways away from Eric, looking up at the man expectantly.

"We just woll it now." Leo told him.

Eric nodded slowly and plopped down on the floor, rolling the basketball back and forth with the little boy. "So... do you like being here at OSP?" Eric asked, trying to make a conversation with the kid so there wouldn't bet the lingering awkward silence.

"Oh yea! My Kens is here, and my Nelly!" Leo grinned excitedly.  
The techie paused, stilling the ball. "Y-your Nelly?" He asked.

The boy giggled. "Nelly pwetty. I wike Nelly."

"Yea... yea she's very pretty..." Eric said, a dazed look on his face. He was talking more to himself than to Leo now.

"You- you can't habe her! She my Nelly!" Leo whined.  
"I can't even be her friend?" Eric asked, slightly amused.

The boy thought for a moment, his little eyebrows furrowed. Then, he nodded his agreement. "But she's **my** Nelly." He mumbled.

Suddenly, Hetty appeared and cleared her throat, making Eric jump. Leo gasped a bit, before giggling uncontrollably. The techie quickly stood up, clearing his throat.

"Uh, umm... Hetty! Hey there!" Eric stuttered.

"Mr. Beale I believe Ms. Jones could use you up in OPS now. I shall watch the young Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied.

"Right! Yea, yea I'm on it! I will get right up there!" Eric smiled awkwardly.

Hetty nodded slightly and Eric's smile faltered before he quickly made his way out of the gym and up to OPS; back where he belonged.

* * *

Kensi tore out of the mission as quick as she could, eager to get down to LAPD; she wanted to get the evidence quickly so the team could move on with the case, but she also wanted to talk to Bates.

She needed to know what Bates had said to Deeks that had convinced him to go along with the assignment; her partner had only told her that Bates was 'very persuasive'.

When she pulled into the LAPD parking lot, Kensi took a moment to brace herself for whatever she would face in here; the cops and more importantly what she'd say to Bates and exactly what she wanted to know.

Kensi was also slightly concerned about going in here with all the other cops; Deeks had mentioned several times that he wasn't the most liked at the LAPD, but Kensi had never seen it first-hand. She was curious if her partner was just dramatic or if the cops actually treated him badly.

Kensi really hoped it was the former; Deeks was actually very insecure and vulnerable on the inside, hidden beneath his jokes. His father had filled him with enough negative comments about himself to last for the rest of Deeks' life; he didn't need them from these cops.

She shook all of these thoughts from her mind, putting her agent face on and getting out of her car, walking into LAPD confidently.

* * *

Kensi now had a newfound respect for Deeks' liaison position. But she'd give up sugar before she told him that; he was dramatic enough about his position, Kensi thought with a small smile.

As soon as she'd walked into the building, someone had told her to wait. After a while, a new cop, someone higher up Kensi assumed, had asked what she was doing there and to show her badge.

She was then asked to wait again.

Twenty minutes of being at the LAPD, Kensi was taking to a different section of the building where she waited some more. Showing her badge again took her to yet another section of the building.

She was standing with her back leaned against the wall, her anger getting increasingly worse the longer she had to wait. Kensi just knew that Bates had authorized these shenanigans. Surely Deeks didn't do this every time, there was no way; it never took him this long, Kensi thought.

Finally, two male cops came down the hallway and stopped in front of her; the one on the right and the very short one, with a smug smirk that instantly pissed Kensi off, had "Derek" on his tag, while the one on the left, a more neutral and almost kinder facial expression, had "Matthews" on his.

"If neither of you are here to take me to the evidence department so I can get what I need for the NCIS case, I have no desire to talk to you." Kensi said firmly.

Matthews chuckled lightly. "Well, luckily we are from the evidence department and deal a lot with NCIS. We'll take you to get your stuff." He explained.

"Why didn't you just bring it to me?" Kensi rolled her eyes, standing up straight.  
"Well, your request is being processed." Derek smirked, his voice full of arrogance.

"Yea, well are you still being processed too there, shorty?" Kensi snapped, extremely irritated.

She paused for a moment, expecting Deeks to calm her down, but was disappointed when she remembered he still wasn't there.

Matthews bit back a grin and Derek narrowed his eyes at her, looking like he wanted to respond. "Right this way ma'am." Matthews interjected, pulling Derek back a bit by his arm.

Kensi rolled her eyes but followed the two; there were cops all around this section, and papers and boxes everywhere.

"And Deeks calls **me** unorganized?" She mumbled, looking around.  
"So you know Deeks then?" Matthews inquired.

Kensi quirked an eyebrow as they came to a stop by two desks –she assumed they belonged to the two officers. "Um, yea. I'm Kensi Blye, Deeks' partner." She said.

The two men exchanged looks before turning back to her, a confused look on both of their faces. "Deeks has a partner?" Matthews asked.

She froze. "Um... yea. **Me**. Wait, so did Deeks not talk about me?" Kensi demanded.  
"Never. Not about a partner or even a woman at NCIS named Kensi." Derek replied.

Kensi's heart dropped into her stomach. "Well, do you two even deal with Deeks very much?" She asked.

"Pretty much every time he comes here." Matthews nodded.

"And he... he didn't even mention me? At all?" Kensi asked, her eyes betraying her and showing her sadness.

"Nope." Derek replied, a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this too much. Kensi wanted to punch him. "Oh look, here's the evidence you've been waiting on!" He grinned, taking a box off his desk and handing it to her.

Kensi's jaw dropped a bit and she arched an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me I have been waiting for over an hour and a half and it's just been sitting here all this time?" She hissed.

"My apologizes." Matthews grimaced a bit, moving to sit back at his desk.

"Sorry that Deeks never mentioned you, but I'd like to hear all about you. Maybe we can talk over drinks or something?" Derek smirked, handing Kensi his card.

Kensi looked at him disgustedly, shoving the card in her pocket, eager to get out of there. "How about no." She snapped, turning on her heel and walking out quickly.

She stormed out of the building to her car, practically throwing the box into the passenger seat. Then she dug the card out of her pocket and flung it somewhere into her backseat angrily, before slamming her door.

"He never mentioned me?" Kensi mumbled to herself as she walked back into the building, headed up to Bates' office.

The cops at the front knew she was there on NCIS business, so they didn't bother her again. The rest of them were smart enough to stay away after a glance at her badge visible on her belt and the anger visible in her eyes.

Kensi basically beat the door down before opening it, and shutting it closed with more force than necessary. Lt. Bates glanced up from an open file on his desk and arched an eyebrow.

"You've got your evidence, what else do you want?" Bates asked.  
"My partner, would be nice." Kensi bit back, walking towards his desk.

"Well, in case you weren't informed Deeks is on an assignment for me." Bates said, almost smirking.

"Yea. When he should be at NCIS where he belongs." Kensi snapped.

"Last I checked he was still one of mine. And besides, we all know Deeks doesn't belong **anywhere**." Bates chuckled.

The woman's eyes narrowed and her body tensed up. "Well that's where you're wrong. Deeks belongs at NCIS. At least we actually appreciate him."

The Lt. leaned back in his chair, an eyebrow arched. "Oh really? Because your assistant director, or whatever he is, seemed pretty eager to get rid of him. Practically begged me to take Deeks back."

Kensi's eyes widened at that. So Granger had a part in this, she thought angrily. "Well Granger hates everyone on our team and he doesn't count. But the rest of us want Deeks there, we need him there."

"We as in your team or we as in you?" Bates smirked.  
Kensi paused, thrown off her game. "We as in my team." She snapped.

"I bet he'd just **love** to know you stuck up for him. Considering it is kinda your fault he's out there to begin with." Bates shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi demanded.

"He didn't tell you about the conversation he and I had? Where he basically told me to shove this case? Yea, it got pretty heated on his part. But once I convinced him that he wouldn't get to keep being your partner he was pretty easy to get on the case." Bates said amusedly.

Kensi's mind was racing. On one hand, Deeks hadn't told anyone else at LAPD about her, but now she finds out the reason he went on this stupid undercover op with no backup is because of her?

She didn't know what to think.

"You're a manipulative bastard, Bates. You knew you were putting Deeks back in as Max, the one alias that's the hardest for him. **And** you didn't even care what this did for Leo!" Kensi yelled.

"That's none of my concern, I've got a desk full of homicides, bins full of theft reports, and drug cartels out the wazoo! Do you think I've got time to worry about if a little kid doesn't see his dad for a few weeks?" Bates snapped.

"No but I think you damn well have time to worry about **your cops**. They didn't sign up to be treated like shit and you know it. Deeks deserves **so much** better than this place." Kensi retorted, before turning on her heel and storming out of the building once again.

* * *

Several hours later, Kensi was putting the last dish into the dish washer from dinner. The case had been fairly simple after** finally** getting the evidence. She didn't tell anybody what had happened at LAPD, with the cops or with Bates.

She wasn't sure what to think about it herself.

Kensi was so sure that Deeks would've bragged about having her as a partner to the cops, but that wasn't the case. He didn't tell **anyone**.

Was he embarrassed to have her as a partner? Didn't want anyone to know he had a junk food junkie and a hoarder as a partner? Or did it have something to do with the fact that she was a woman? Deeks did apparently say he never wanted a female partner again...

Her thoughts were interrupted when two little arms suddenly grasped her legs. Kensi smiled down at Leo, who was grinning up at her.

"Hey there, baby boy." She said softly.  
"Oh hi." Leo giggled.  
"What's up?" Kensi inquired.

"Can we watch anudder mobie?" Leo asked, jutting his bottom lip out pleadingly.

Kensi glanced at the clock and frowned. "Sorry kiddo, but it's gettin' late and little boys need to be in bed!" She replied.

Leo's pout intensified, puppy dog eyes being added to the mix. "Pwease, Kens?" He asked sweetly.

"Nope. It's bed time." Kensi told him.

Leo sighed and nodded against her leg. "Can we wead a stowy first?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya what, if you go get your jammas and get into bed before I get in there, we will read one story. Then it's lights out." Kensi compromised.

"Otay! I gonna beat you Kens! ZOOM!" Leo yelled, running towards his room.

Kensi laughed lightly and turned out all the lights, slowly checking the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. She didn't mind reading Leo a story, she actually enjoyed it; the little boy always got really into it and Kensi just liked tucking him in.

"KENS I'M WEADY!" Leo yelled throughout the apartment.

"I'll be right there!" She called back, laughing lightly as she turned the TV off and made her way into the little boy's room for a story.

* * *

Something was shaking her, that was what Kensi woke up to. She felt a tiny hand moving her arm back and forth and she bolted upright. Looking around, Kensi saw a tearful Leo standing next to the bed, clutching his stuffed lion, sniffling.

"Leo, baby what's wrong?" She asked immediately, her hand moving the hair out of his eyes and wiping his tears.

"I h-had a bad dweam. Can I sw-sweep wiff you?" He asked softly.  
"Of course you can." Kensi replied immediately.

Leo lifted his little arms up and Kensi reached over and picked him up, tucking him in beside her and wrapping her arms around his tiny body; soothing him. Her heart broke with each tear that fell, and she wanted nothing more than to chase away whatever had caused him to be sad.

"Do you wanna tell me about your dream? It might help." Kensi asked softly.

"There was a m-monster and he twied to eat me. Den he twied to e-eat you and my daddy." Leo told her.

"Well, there are no monsters here. And we are just fine. I promise I won't let the monsters get to you, ok?" Kensi told him, kissing his forehead.

Leo nodded, his eyes getting sleepy again as Kensi ran a hand comfortingly across his back. The boy cuddled closer into her side, his head laying on her shoulder; she could feel his breaths even out and it soothed her as well.

Kensi was falling asleep quickly, and right before she did she heard his tiny voice speak up again.

"Night-night, Mommy." Leo said, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

* * *

Aw :] i swear i love Leo, he's adorable to write! thank you guys for your support and if you'd be so kind as to leave me a lovely review i'd be so appreciative!

ta-ta for now!

xox


	17. Feels All Wrong

hey peeps! so is the lack of a new episode killing anyone else's vibe or is it just me? thanks for all your lovely reviews and follows/favorites and such! And also thank you for all the people who contact me on Twitter and say such lovely things! :] i pretty much end up having like an hour conversation with all of them who tweet me XD haha #newfriends!

this is a more angsty chapter, and we're gonna get a look at Deeks! :] Don't own, blah blah. as always, shout out to my bro N7sdr93 for editing! and btw i find it awesome that he's had more visitors to his profile since i've been commenting about him XD you guys are awesome! also go check out sometimestheyfindyou, which is one of my new twitter peeps! Got a good new story going and i'm pretty excited about it! she's great!

here we go!

* * *

Chapter 17

The next morning Kensi woke up with her arms wrapped around Leo, who was already awake. His bright blue eyes lit up when he saw she was awake too.

"Oh hi." The little boy giggled.  
Kensi couldn't help but smile. "Hi baby boy. You sleep ok after you came in here?"  
"Oh yea!" Leo nodded. "You scared-ed away dah monsters." He told her seriously.

Kensi couldn't help but feel a little nervous around the boy now. Last night he'd called her mommy; which was something the federal agent was **not** prepared to handle. She could handle people shooting at her, high speed car chases, going undercover, lots of things.

But when a sweet three year old boy called her mommy, Kensi was thrown completely off balance.

"You hungry?" She asked.  
"Yup! Can we has eggs?" Leo asked politely.

Kensi smiled. "Sure. I'll put some clothes on your bed, and then go make breakfast, alright?"

"Otay, Kens!" Leo nodded, sitting up and bouncing slightly on the bed. He giggled and stood up, jumping up and down with a big grin on his face.

"Ok, Leo that's enough; I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Kensi laughed lightly; she felt a little more relaxed when he called her Kens instead of mommy.

"But it so fun!" Leo objected, jumping and bouncing to land on his bottom.

Kensi tugged him closer to her. "I know, but you could fall off the bed and get hurt. And I don't want that at all, ok?" She told him.

"Otay..." Leo pouted, but nodded nonetheless.  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." She said, getting out of bed.

Leo crawled out of bed and ran into the living room to play with Monty; within minutes Kensi could hear a little boy's laughter and a dog's happy barking filling the apartment, making her smile happily.

She opened the refrigerator and let out a deep breath. Kensi was doing her best to deal with Leo calling her mommy, but it wasn't working real well; she didn't know what to think or what to do with the situation.

As she pulled out her ingredients, Kensi considered calling Sam and asking his opinion on the matter. But just as quickly as that thought occurred, she ruled it out. This was something extremely important to Kensi, and she knew she should figure it out by herself.

Kensi tried to analyze her feelings on the matter, but it was hard to do when so many thoughts were swirling around her head; she didn't know where to start first.

Leo wasn't her child; that was probably the biggest issue here, Kensi mused. No matter how long she took care of him, how much she cared **about** him, that fact wouldn't change; and it really bothered Kensi that she couldn't.

She wondered how Rachel would feel about what Leo had said. It shouldn't have mattered much, considering Rachel had given up her rights as a mother, but it did. This woman was still Leo's biological mother, a right Kensi would never have.

But, Kensi argued with herself, if she cared about him, and loved him like she did, could that compete with a biological mother?

Thinking about his mother brought Kensi to his father. As she cooked she wondered what Deeks would think about his son calling her mommy. Would he like it? Would it freak him out? Who knows, maybe he'd like it, Kensi sighed.

She was scared that this would change things; that Leo would expect more from her and she couldn't be what he needed? The poor little thing already had one failure as a mother, he didn't need another one.

But Kensi couldn't deny she'd felt a warmth in a place in her heart she didn't know she had. It'd made her feel special in ways she couldn't describe. It was a very strange feeling to say the least. But not necessarily in a bad way.

Kensi groaned in frustration; why did her life have to constantly be so complicated? She finished the eggs and put them on plates, calling for Leo to come sit at the table and eat with her.

After they'd finished, Leo ran off to his bedroom to get ready. "I'm gonna beat you, Kens!" He yelled, his little feet carrying him through the apartment; Monty running right after the little boy.

A thought occurred to Kensi; what if Leo had been spending so much time around her that he truly thought she was his mother? She knew she couldn't just let him think that, couldn't manipulate his innocent mind like that. He had to know that Kensi wasn't his real mother, and she'd have to tell him.

Steeling her nerves, Kensi took a deep breath and headed down the hall and into Leo's room. She found him bouncing on his bed, Monty watching dutifully beside the bed. Leo gasped when he saw Kensi come in and immediately dropped onto the bed, sitting innocently.

She bit back a grin at the mischievous look in his eyes; the one that was so similar to his dad's. It made her heart ache and flutter at the same time. Kensi loved seeing little traits like that of Deeks' in Leo. His cute habits deserved to be passed on.

But Kensi would never tell him that.

Kensi walked into the room and sat on the bed next to the boy, whose face immediately turned serious.

"I'm sorry, Kens! I won't do again! I pwomise!" He rambled immediately.

The woman shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Leo. I um... I need to talk to you about something." She told him.

"Did I do somefing wong?" Leo asked quietly.

Kensi shook her head, and brushed the hair away from his little face. "No, sweetie, not at all. It's just um..." She trailed off, looking at his sad little face. "Oh boy..." She sighed.

"Leo, do you remember coming and waking me up last night? When you had that nightmare?" Kensi inquired.

"Yea, you make the scary go way." Leo nodded.  
"Do you remember calling me anything?" She asked carefully.

The boy's eyes furrowed before he remembered. "Oh yea. I called-ed you Mommy." He replied.

Kensi nodded. "Yea, you um... you did. That's the thing, Leo... you see, I'm... I'm not your mommy." She said softly.

Leo looked at her quizzically. "Nuh-uh. You is." He said.  
Her heart broke a tiny bit. "No, Leo, I'm not; not your real mommy."

"But you's wike a mommy." The boy told her.  
"I'm not a very good mommy." Kensi laughed lightly.

"Yea huh! You's pwetty wike a mommy, and you took care of me wike a mommy, and you pway wiff me, and you's a good mommy, Kens!" Leo objected.

Kensi's heart tugged at his words. She shook her head and sighed. "But honey, you already have a mommy." She told him.

"But she..." Leo furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating as if to remember. "She leabed me. I want you to be my mommy." He told her.

Kensi's eyes started to water and she tried to contain herself. How could someone so little and so young be so sweet? She thought.

"I'm sorry baby boy. I'm not your mommy. I care a whole lot about you. I would still like to be around you, and in your life. I really like having fun with you and hanging out with you." Kensi said sadly.

Leo's face was so sad when she told him that. Kensi knew her face mirrored that. He crawled into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You not my mommy?" He asked quietly.  
Kensi took a shaky break and shook her head. "No." She replied.

Kensi couldn't help but think that it feels all wrong to tell him that.

"One day you'll have a new mommy. When... when Daddy gets married, whoever that lucky lady is... she'll be your new mommy. But you'll always have your old mommy too." Kensi explained, her heart aching as she told him all of this.

The thought of Deeks marrying someone else did not sit well with Kensi. Her heart pumped wildly, as if in objection.

"My daddy wikes **you** Kens!" Leo exclaimed.

Kensi smiled slightly. "Um, well I don't know about that Leo... it's... **complicated**." She chuckled.

That was putting it as simply as she could. Kensi figures they passed complicated a long time ago; especially when she was his wife for three weeks.

Kensi **still** wasn't over that.

"He shares his ice cweam wiff you, Kens. He wikes you." Leo said seriously.

She laughed again. "Well, your daddy is just that nice." Kensi replied.

"And he thinks you're booty-full! He talk 'bout you all dah time. He say you perfect." Leo confessed.

Kensi could feel her cheeks reddening at the thought of Deeks saying that, especially to Leo of all people. She couldn't fight the smile that was growing on her face either. She missed Deeks, and all his little compliments.

Kensi was dying to have him back in her life.  
Just as much as she was dying to be able to tell Leo she could be his mommy.

* * *

Deeks made his way into his LAPD safe house apartment late that night. He let out a deep breath he always seemed to be holding when he was anywhere else but that apartment. He quickly checked for bugs or anything suspicious, before letting his guard down slightly.

He made his way to the refrigerator and cursed at the lack of food in there; almost everything he had was some type of alcohol. This only served to disgust him about his alias even more.

To say that Deeks was miserable would be an extreme understatement.

Being away from Leo was horrible. Then he had to add being away from Kensi right when they were getting somewhere. And to top it all off, he had to be Max.

Deeks constantly felt disgusted with himself. Walking through his apartment to his bathroom he noticed a bra on the floor from a one night stand one of the gang members' had set up for him.

That only added to his repulsion of himself.

There was no way out of it, and this girl was one of the gang's groupies; so she would've told if he'd ended up taking her to his apartment and not going all the way. Which would've raised questions for a guy like Max Gentry.

The only thing Deeks had felt was guilt.

He felt like he was cheating on Kensi; betraying her somehow. It made him want to drink away his sorrows, do something, **anything** to get rid of this alias.

But drinking away his sorrows wasn't an option.  
He was already close enough to being his father.

Deeks had decided as soon as he'd left the mission that he was going to think about Leo as little as he could manage. Not only would it hurt his cover, make it harder to be the hardass Max Gentry, but Max didn't deserve to know such an amazing child as Leo, and Leo sure as hell didn't deserve anybody remotely like Max anywhere near his life.

It made Deeks nervous about when he'd go back.

What if he couldn't shed the alias this time? What if he drowned in being Max and couldn't be Deeks anymore?

His only saving grace was Kensi.

Kensi was safer to think about than Leo. Kensi could handle Max –not that she deserved to- and she'd met him before.

Deeks stripped off the stupid "Max Gentry Jacket" and his other clothes and stepped into his shower, immediately scrubbing at his skin. He constantly felt dirty, and he hated the way he'd had to treat people.

Especially some of the girls that hung around the gang; he'd had to talk to them and about them like they were worthless. Deeks would never in a million years talk to anyone like that, and he sure as hell would never talk to or about Kensi like that.

Deeks leaned against the small shower wall and let the water run over him; washing away the constantly building sins of Max. As he did, his thoughts returned to the girls that hung around the gang.

One in particular stuck out, but not in any sort of romantic way.  
Only Kensi held that spot.

But there was a girl in the gang, Samantha, who was different than any of the other members. Deeks had figured out she was the key to him getting the information he needed to get the hell out of this case and this alias and back to his loves.

Samantha wanted power, and hated her position in the gang. She'd complained to Deeks on more than one occasion about how if she was in charge things would be different. Of course, Deeks encouraged her, hoping to gain her trust.

It was going pretty well, but Deeks was afraid that he'd have to step it up. He planned on working her more soon, using his charm to finally get what he needed.

The gang had been somewhat cautious of Max when he first came back. He'd had to let them beat him up in an alley, but that was how things rolled with this gang. After that, they'd lightened up somewhat.

As Max helped do some favors for the gang –doing some mediating with possible buyers, helping keep the lesser gang members under control, small stuff- he'd regained their trust, and was now back in with the top members.

Samantha had –for some reason- taken a liking to Max. She'd told him that she could see something different in him than the rest of the gang.

The water turned cold and Deeks shivered, quickly getting out. He looked in the mirror and, as usual, he hated what he saw. His eyes were darker, full of darker emotions than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was thinner than he had been; the LAPD didn't exactly supply him with a lot of cash. What stuck out most though was the bruises all over his body. Things constantly turned violent in the gang, and when being Max fighting was option number one.

Kensi was not gonna be happy when she got a look at the bruises, Deeks mused. Kensi...just the thought of her name lifted his spirits.

Deeks walked through the small, ratty apartment and put on some different clothes. He hated them; they all smelled like Max. Which pretty much smelled like alcohol.

He missed smelling like the ocean; missed surfing and being at the beach. Max didn't go to the beach, so he had to stay away. He missed NCIS; cursed Bates every single day for sending him on this case. Deeks wished he had his team back; he felt better when they were backing him up.

Deeks had noticed one day last week his alias suddenly had new information; he'd checked it just to see what all there was, and was shocked when he saw only a driver's license. Deeks had checked again, thinking surely the LAPD wouldn't send him in with only that. There had to be more. He'd gotten a phone call and had to wait on checking twice, but when he did it was different.

When he'd dug around in his alias again, he'd been fully backstopped. It had taken Deeks totally by surprise at how in depth it was, and he immediately knew this was not of LAPD's doing.

This had Nell and Eric written all over it.

It'd touched Deeks that the Wonder Twins had taken the time and made sure he was fully backstopped.

It gave him another reason why he needed to sign that paperwork.  
As if he needed another.

Deeks had fully made up his mind; as soon as he got back to NCIS, he was staying there. First of all he couldn't handle being taken away from his child like this, but career wise he couldn't handle being away from his partner.

The thought that he wasn't there to back her up, and she wasn't there to back him up, absolutely tortured Deeks. He was constantly worrying about her safety, and a lesser part of him worried about her drawing away back from him.

They'd just started to work their thing out; they'd had that amazing night out with Leo, and then that amazing kiss. Deeks could tell in her eyes that she hadn't regretted it. And he damn well knew he didn't either.

He crawled into bed and pulled out his phone. Eric had rigged it for when he needed to go undercover when he'd first joined the team, so he could put in different passcodes for different things. One passcode gave him all of Max Gentry's phone stuff. Another gave him his usual phone stuff.

Deeks put in his old passcode –Leo's birthday- and a picture of Leo and Kensi popped up as his background. A smile grew on his face as he relaxed into his horribly uncomfortable twin bed.

This picture had kept him grounded, kept him compartmentalized in this case. Deeks wasn't fully becoming Max Gentry. For a little bit each day, he allowed himself to look at this picture and think about Kensi, if only for a few minutes. He was always very careful to keep his guard up, and it felt good to have a few moments where he wasn't Max.

Deeks flipped through some of his old text messages with Kensi, smiling and chuckling lightly at some of them. It made him miss her more, but it eased his mind and his aching heart.

All he wanted to do was hold her.

But he was afraid when he got out of this case, out of this alias, she wouldn't want him; and how could she, with all of the things he'd had to do? Deeks was horrified at himself, but he couldn't dwell on it; it made it harder to stay in the alias.

Deeks worried about how Kensi would take it. He hoped she'd be able to forgive him.

He wondered how she and Leo were doing together; if they were getting along, hoping Leo wasn't giving her too much trouble. Deeks also secretly hoped that her spending time with his son would help bring some of her walls down.

Deeks wanted her to be part of their family. As far as he was concerned she already was. His entire world revolved around Leo and Kensi, and he just wanted them to be a family together.

It was getting harder and harder to be without Kensi; not only just on this case, but in his regular life as well. Deeks hated having to say goodbye to her at the end of every night, when he just wanted her to stay with him.

Deeks glanced at the time when he started yawning and sighed deeply. As tired as he was, he didn't want to go to sleep. Because going to sleep meant waking up and waking up meant another day of being Max.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Deeks rolled over and looked at his picture of Kensi and Leo again. He let a smile come to his face and he promised himself he wouldn't be gone much longer.

He had a family to go back to. Or at least he hoped he did.  
Because being away from Kensi and Leo feels all wrong to Deeks.

* * *

there we go! hope you guys liked it! I'm really excited about these next few chapters! hope you guys are too! if you would be so kind as to leave a kind review, i would be much appreciative :] or if you would like to send me a PM or a tweet if that's what you prefer i'm pretty much good with anything!

(i seriously stalk my story on Twitter, like i search Daddy Deeks and see if anyone's talking about it XD i don't wanna creep people out so i never end up like, responding but i wanted to lol XD)

bye guys! Hey, at least tomorrow is Friday!

xox


	18. Personalities

one of the worst weeks i have had in a long time. i apologize for the lack of update, and i appreciate you guys being so patient with me! S/O to my brother for editing and helping me work out ideas for the next many, many chapters! and S/O to all my new twitter friends! i love talking to them and (hopefully XD) they like talking to me too!and thank all of you for your support, favs/follows/reviews...you guys are COMPLETELY epic!

(i know that i'm several days late but, THAT CHEEK KISS IN THE EPISODE THIS WEEK, THOUGH! 3)

ok, this chapter is a big dose of Max Gentry angstiness so fair warning! But i really wanted to show how much trouble Deeks has with being Max, and his thoughts about eventually getting back to Leo and Kensi after having to be Max!

i hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Leo! Dinner's ready!" Kensi called, peaking her head down the hallway towards the little boy's room before turning back and going into the kitchen.

"Otay, Kens!" Leo called back, and suddenly Kensi heard two little feet and four paws running through the apartment.

She smiled and shook her head, stirring the macaroni –Kensi's latest culinary achievement, thanks to Sam. Leo's excitement reminded her so much of Deeks.

It'd been two weeks without him now.

All the time she had without him only emphasized how much she liked having him around. It also made Kensi think about how much time they'd wasted dancing around and around their "thing". They both knew it was there, and she felt really stupid for waiting so long to realize what she wanted.

All Kensi wanted was him.  
Leo was an added bonus that was quickly becoming a vital part of the Deeks package.

Speaking of, Kensi laughed lightly to herself as the little boy ran into the kitchen, bouncing up and down on his feet; eager for whatever Kensi had prepared.

"You ready to eat, baby boy?" She asked, grabbing two plates from the cabinet.  
"Oh yea!" Leo grinned.

She smiled as she made their plates and poured him some milk to drink, and Leo tugged gently on her pant leg.

"Kens, can we eat in dah libing woom?" He inquired sweetly, giving her his best set of puppy dog eyes.

The federal agent absolutely melted under his precious gaze. "Sure we can." As if she could deny the little boy anything when he gave her that face.

Leo cheered happily and ran into the living room with Monty, both of them jumping up onto the couch and settling in; waiting for Kensi to bring the food. She carefully followed him with everything they needed, and set it all down on the coffee table as she grabbed the remote.

"Already, so what are we feelin' like watching?" Kensi asked.  
"Scooby Doo!" Leo exclaimed.

As Kensi turned the cartoon on, she felt a small ache in her chest. The show made her concentrate on the Shaggy character. Which led her back to **her** Shaggy character. She smiled slightly, holding in her laughter at how much the two looked alike. Leo quickly scarved down his food before snuggling into Kensi's side, Monty's head in his lap.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was reminded of Deeks by watching the show; Leo suddenly spoke up and broke the trance Kensi was in.

"I miss my daddy..." He said sadly.

Kensi frowned and put her place on the coffee table, running her hand soothingly through his hair. "I know you do, sweetie. I miss him too..." She replied softly.

Leo was quiet for a moment, before he turned his head to look up at Kensi. "Kens, where you daddy at?" He asked.

She tensed slightly, a whole new wave of sadness washing over her. Kensi absent mindedly reached towards her necklace that she'd yet to take off, fingering the precious dog tag once belonging to her father.

"My daddy... he went to Heaven when I was a lot younger." She finally told him. Kensi had chosen her words carefully, not exactly sure what all the little boy did and did not know about these sorts of things.

"My daddy says that Heaven is a weally good place wiff all you family. So you daddy is pwobabwee happy!" Leo told her, a small smile on his face.

Kensi couldn't believe how genuinely sweet he was; but then again, he was Deeks' son, the woman mused. Deeks was a very sweet person at heart too. Kensi suddenly wanted to talk about her father to Leo, hoping to give him another good role model in his life.

"My daddy was a really good man, just like yours." Kensi told him.  
"Was he a super hewo too?" Leo asked in awe.  
She thought for a moment. "He was a different kind of hero. But yeah, he was."

Kensi tugged her necklace out from its' hiding place under her shirt and drew his attention to the dog tag. "This belonged to my dad. The kind of hero he was, they wore these. Kind of like when your daddy has his badge." Kensi explained.

Leo thought for a moment. "Ohh..." He said finally, nodding his understanding. "So was he a better-er super hewo than my daddy?" He asked.

Kensi paused. "Well... um..." She trailed off, thinking. "I'm not really sure; they're both really great heroes. They could be partners, how about that?" Kensi smiled slightly.

Leo immediately objected. "No. You's my daddy's parnner. He say so. Daddy say he no want anudder parrner but you!" The little boy smiled.

Kensi couldn't help but smile at that, feeling a small burst of heat fill her cheeks as she thought about Deeks telling that to his son. "Well, I don't want another partner either, Leo." She smiled.

* * *

The next day, Deeks was in a horrible mood. He was hanging out at a bar with some of the higher gang members, trying still to work his way in enough to be part of the decision making about the weapons sale.

"Hey, yo, Max," One of the lower guys said, nudging his shoulder. "Why you so down today, man? You look horrible!" He grinned, laughing teasingly.

"How about I make your face look even more horrible than it does already?" Deeks snapped in true Max fashion, getting light chuckles out of some of the tougher gang members.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean any disrespect!" The man quickly rambled, hoping to get out of being on Max Gentry's bad list.

"Why don't you just go get us some beers? Do something useful." Deeks rolled his eyes.  
"Yea, I like the way the man thinks!" Julian, the main leader of the gang, agreed.  
"I'll be right back!" The insignificant man exclaimed, scampering off.

"You are looking kinda bad today though, Max." Sam said, scooting closer to him.  
Deeks rolled his eyes again. "I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." He replied.

And the sleep he got was some of the worst sleep he'd gotten in his life.

* * *

_He was at home, at his real apartment. He looked around, confused; he hadn't finished his assignment yet, so why was he back at his house?_

_Walking through the apartment, he found Kensi and Leo were playing in the living room, a big mess scattered all over the place. Irritation and anger boiled within his body as he looked at the scene. _

"_What the hell? What's with this mess?" The man barked. _

_Both Kensi and Leo jumped at the sound of his voice, and the woman quickly scrambled off the floor and moved in front of Leo, as if to block him. _

"_Oh, you're here... we weren't expecting you back so soon! But uh... welcome home! I'm... I'm glad you're back safe. Sorry... about the mess..." She rambled. _

"_Sorry?" He snapped at her. "I've been out working to support your ass and this is how you thank me?" The man exclaimed. _

"_Me and Leo were just trying to have fun." Kensi said, her eyes shifting nervously. _

"_Fun? Oh yea, that sounds __**real**__ good. I go work to support you two and you just sit on your ass and do nothing." He yelled, storming into the kitchen. _

_He ripped the refrigerator open and snatched a beer bottle out, angrily drinking almost the entire thing in one go. Looking around, the man noticed there was no dinner prepared. _

"_What, no food? Damn it, woman, can't you do __**something**__ right around here?" He barked at Kensi..._

* * *

Being Max meant being angry, and being harsh; Deeks knew that. But seeing himself be so angry, and take it out on Kensi and Leo hurt Deeks deeply. It made him feel even worse being on this assignment.

If that was even possible.

At the bar, he could take it out on the lesser groupies, and gain more respect within the higher ups simultaneously; they liked to see that Max could handle the groupies just fine, and made them give him more important tasks –in addition to trusting him with more information.

"Have any more offers come up?" Julian inquired, rubbing his hand up and down the back of the girl currently sitting in his lap.

"I would've told you if there were." Max replied smoothly.

Julian chuckled. "True... true. Now the problem is trying to figure out who of all our excellent offers to sell to." He told the gang, looking at higher, more important members all around the table.

"How about-" Samantha tried to suggest, but she was quickly shut down.  
"Sam, honey, this is grown man talk." Julian snapped.

Deeks glanced at the woman, her frustration clearly written on her face and in her body language. He'd talked to her enough to know that this had been happening for a long time; she had a lot of ideas, but was shut down every time –and she was quickly building anger up at the gang.

This was not good for the gang, having a member who knew everything about the members and their plans while being highly frustrated with her gang. But, Deeks knew, this was good for undercover cops.

"Julian, I really think-" Samantha tried again.

"Sammie, Julian told you to butt out; so shut your damn mouth!" Another member, Michael, snapped. Her eyes flashed with hurt and she immediately recoiled.

Her reaction reminded Deeks of the next part of his dream.

* * *

"_I... I didn't have time." Kensi replied, her voice quivering. "I'm sorry..." She recoiled, her eyes flashing with hurt._

"_Well maybe I don't have time to support you and the damn boy!" He snapped.  
"You leave Leo out of this." Kensi replied firmly. _

_His eyes filled with anger and he stepped dangerously close to her. "He is __**my boy**__ and I will treat him how I choose. __**C'mere boy**__!" The man yelled, and Leo slowly came into the kitchen. _

_The man regarded the boy for a second with a harsh, angry glare. "You go back in there and pick all that shit up. You'll be damn lucky if I don't see the shit!" He yelled. _

_Kensi rushed over to the boy as his eyes filled with tears, and Leo quickly cowered behind her legs. _

"_You don't have to talk to him that way!" Kensi told the man, tears starting to fill her eyes. _

"_Bitch, __**don't**__ tell me how to talk to my son." The man barked.  
"You are a straight bastard for treating him like that!" Kensi yelled. _

_He got so mad he slapped her across the face, and then yanked her to him roughly; no doubt leaving new bruises on her face and her arm._

* * *

Deeks wanted to throw up, remembering Kensi getting slapped across the face, and Leo being terrified and crying.

He would never,** ever** hurt Kensi like that. Or make Leo be scared like Deeks always was as a child. It was horrible, and terrifying, and he would never let that happen to his son.

Deeks just hoped he could get out of Max's head after this op so he could ensure Leo would never have to endure that.

Luckily, none of the gang members Max was having to deal with on this op had any kids; so Deeks didn't have to worry about being mean, and harsh towards kids to maintain his cover.

That was something he was incredibly grateful for.

He wasn't sure if he could go back to Leo if he'd have to be a horrible man to another child. Deeks didn't want to risk slipping up with his own son after the case, and acting just like his father.

It was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Deeks was almost afraid to go back after his assignment; what if he couldn't get away from Max? What if he was still that horrible person to Kensi, or to Leo? Deeks didn't think he could live with himself if that happened.

The slamming of a beer bottle on the table, and a chair being thrown back broke Deeks' train of thought and brought him back to the conversation. Samantha was standing up and, with a glare around the table, she stormed out of the bar.

"Aw, Sammie!" One of the other girls, Kathy Deeks thought, called after her.

Samantha didn't reply, just flipped the table off and kept walking. The group all exchanged sighs or eye rolls. Julian shook his head and turned his head to Max.

"You wanna go handle that?" He inquired.  
Max snorted. "You want me to go deal with an emotional bitch?" He asked deadpanned.  
The boss smiled and nodded. "Yup."

Max rolled his eyes and threw back the rest of his drink. Standing up he looked at Julian. "Fine. But you owe me a beer for this."

The gang laughed as he stepped away, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Two if the bitch is crying." He called, getting another laugh from the table.

"Alright, Gentry." Julian chuckled.

Deeks walked out and tried to push away the guilt he felt; Samantha was a nice person and she didn't deserve this treatment. And he was just instigating it even further. But Deeks did what he had to do to preserve his cover.

Samantha was sitting on the sidewalk, her back against the building with her knees drawn up to her chest. Deeks sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her, but not too close.

"Julian send you out here to 'handle me'?" She asked bitterly.

He was quiet for a moment. "Actually no, I came out here to see if you were ok. You didn't deserve that shit in there." Max lied, trying to get on her good side.

Samantha turned her head and smiled slightly. "Really?" She asked quietly.  
Max smirked and looked away. "Yea, sure."

"I'm so sick of it... none of them listen to me!" The woman exclaimed.  
He turned his head. "Alright, I'll bite. What were you going to suggest?" He asked.

"I think we should just sell them to our cartel. They'll pay Julian's asking price, maybe even a little more considering we've got what they want, and we know the guys so it's not like it's not safe." Samantha explained.

Deeks' eyes widened and he nodded, thinking. "That is actually a really good idea." He told her.

Deeks' mind was rolling with possibilities; this could not only be a gang bust, but also a cartel bust if he played it right. That would be **huge**.

And maybe just enough leverage to get Bates to let him leave LAPD and go to NCIS after this assignment.

Or, the other part of Deeks' mind retorted, it might just remind him that you're not a bad cop and make him never want you to leave.

He sighed and Samantha blabbed on and on about how it was the perfect idea, when suddenly the bar door burst open and the gang came pouring out.

"Samantha, get your ass up! We're leaving." Julian snapped.  
"But I'm just talking." She objected.

The man moved closer and glared angrily at her. "I don't give a shit. Get your ass up and LET'S GO." He roared.

Samantha tensed and shivered as he yelled, before she weakly nodded. She quickly rose to her feet and Julian grabbed her arm, yanking her down the street towards his car.

Deeks arched an eyebrow questioningly and stood up, looking to Michael. "What's up with him?" He inquired.

"Bar fight; we only broke the dude's arm I don't know why the owner had to kick us out!" Michael rolled his eyes.

"That all?" Max snorted.  
"Yeah, man. You handle Samantha?" The other man asked.

Max rolled his eyes this time. "Oh please. An emotional female? Handled? I think that'd be a first in history."

Michael laughed and slapped his back. "Agreed. So man, we gotta help Julian pick a buyer for this thing. You got any ideas?" He asked lowly as they walked to their cars.

Deeks thought for a moment. "I do got something, actually." Max told him, leaning against his car.

"Really?" Michael asked excitedly.

"What about our cartel? It'd be our asking price, we deal with them all the time so trust wouldn't be a huge issue. Hell it's the cleanest, easiest option I see. No one else has dealt with us before and no telling what shit they might try to pull." Max explained.

The other man nodded, quickly latching onto this plan. "Yea, man, I feel you. Sounds good, actually. I'll holler at Julian later, see how he feels. I'll see you tomorrow, we got another drug delivery to make. Text me and tell me what time you wanna meet up." Michael told him.

Max nodded. "I'll see you when I see you." He replied, and got in his car, quickly driving away.

He drove with the radio off, and a firm grip on the steering wheel. Samantha being yelled at and abused by Julian kept replaying over and over again in his mind.

Deeks thought back to his dream.

* * *

"_No! No no no!" Leo yelled, tears streaming down his face. The little boy ran to his father and started hitting his legs, trying to get Kensi out of his grip. _

_But he had a strong hold of Kensi's arm, and yanked her away from the boy; yelling at her to shut up when she choked out a sob. _

"_You leab Kens alone you big meanie head!" Leo exclaimed. _

"_Please stop it... at least in front of him." Kensi begged, tears rolling down her face as well."_

* * *

Deeks could remember his own mother saying the exact same thing when he was just a kid. His once stronger, independent mother was turned into a begging, weak lady who didn't want to run away.

It made Deeks absolutely sick.

* * *

_"This is __**my house**__ and I'll do whatever the hell I want, damn it!" He roared, and threw the beer bottle in his hand across the room; narrowly missing Kensi's head. It shattered loudly and both Kensi and Leo jumped, scared. _

_Leo shrieked and Kensi sobbed, trembling in his hold. _

_The sound and movement stopped him dead still as he realized what he was doing. He saw Leo crying, which was like a knife stabbing him in the heart knowing he had caused those tears. _

_Looking at Kensi only made it worse. _

_The sheer terror in the eyes of a once fearless woman. The absolute broken look on her face as tears stained her cheeks and pooled in her eyes. She was shaking in his hold, something she never did. _

_He slowly backed away feeling completely horrified at what he was doing, and what he had become. Looking down at himself, he realized he was wearing Max Gentry's clothes; the jeans, the leather jacket, everything. A hand rubbing across his chin told him that his scruff wasn't the ruggedly handsome scruff it usually was, but the unkept beard of Max's. _

_Shocked at all of this, Deeks realized that he had somehow allowed himself become Max Gentry. _

_Or worse, his father._

* * *

Tears pooled in his eyes as Deeks slammed the door shut, angry. He slowly slid to the floor, his shoulders shaking. The man was so afraid it was too late, that the contents of that dream were just waiting to happen.

Deeks didn't want to be Max; he wanted to be Marty Deeks, and build a good life with Kensi and make happy memories with Leo.

He remembered he needed to send a text to Michael , and pulled his phone from his pocket. Tears still in his eyes, he quickly typed in his passcode without even thinking about it, and waited for it to pull up.

Deeks was surprised when Max's homepage didn't pull up, but Deeks' own personal homepage did. He hadn't even thought about which passcode he was entering, doing it on a subconscious level instead.

* * *

Kensi and Leo were cuddled up in Deeks' bed, the little boy fast asleep in her arms at this late hour. They had been watching a movie in the living room, and when Monty started snoring intolerably loud they had moved to the bedroom; snuggling together under the covers.

She'd long since stopped paying attention to the movie; Kensi had been zoned out for quite a while now. All she wanted to do was have Deeks here with her and Leo; she would even let him cuddle with the them if he wanted.

She liked to think he would want to.

But Kensi mused, she could just settle for getting to talk to him.

Before she could change her mind, Kensi grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her –carefully so as not to wake Leo- and sent him a quick text message. She knew he might not get to read it, and if he did he probably couldn't reply.

It made her feel better somehow though.

* * *

He was staring at his phone, a small smile starting to form on his lips; he'd put in Deeks' passcode. Deeks'. Not Max's. That had to mean something right?

Suddenly, his phone beeped with an incoming message, startling the man slightly. He tapped a few buttons, and a grin quickly grew on his face.

**hey shaggy, I just wanted to text you even though i'M pretty sure It's against protocolS to reply to any messageS. You knOw it's very qUiet without you? its really weird. night deeks.**

As Deeks stared at it, his grin doubled in size. "Oh, Fern, you are a sneaky one. But not subtle at all." He chuckled.

The man felt his heart slightly rise up from whatever dark hole he had been in as he reread the message and pulled out her not-at-all-subtle-code.

I MISS YOU.

Deeks should've known Kensi couldn't just tell him flat out. That wasn't Badass Blye's style.

That mixed in with her calling him Shaggy and Deeks helped a lot too; it helped ground him to the fact that he **was** still Deeks. He wasn't totally consumed. In that moment he didn't care if it was protocol or not.

**MIght wanna be careful there, miSS blye, You wOUldn't want Mr. hanna OR mr. callEn finding out would you miss me would you? goodnight fern ;)**

As he hit send, Deeks felt like someone had just shined a light at the end of his tunnel; that he now had a spark of hope, and goodness to hold onto in the world.

And any world in which Kensi Blye missed him was **definitely** a world Deeks wanted to live in.

Preferably with her.

With a small smile, Deeks walked into his ratty bedroom and crawled under the covers; allowing himself one more moment of being Deeks before switching back to Max, he stared at the picture of Kensi and Leo.

Then, he closed out of his personal phone menu and typed in Max's passcode.

Back to business, he thought, so I can get back home.

* * *

Kensi was grinning as she read his message. She knew her 'code' (if the incredibly obvious message even counted) wasn't subtle, but Kensi didn't want it to be. No, she didn't want to flat out tell him she missed him, but Kensi didn't want him to have to think and wonder what she meant because of their terrible communication skills.

Kensi knew that was the last message they would exchange for the night, and most likely for the rest of his **hopefully** soon to be over assignment. As she placed her phone back on the nightstand her eye caught a look at that picture Deeks had put there.

Thinking of all the good memories they had, made Kensi want to make more. Living without Deeks in her life was terrible, and Kensi didn't want to deal with that anymore. Now if she could only work up the courage to let him in her walls when he got back.

Or if only Kensi could realize he'd broken through those walls ages ago.

* * *

i hope you guys like it! i know this is getting kinda angsty, but i promise it's gonna get better soon :] please leave a lovely review on your way out, i would absolutely love you for it!

later lovelies

xox


	19. Coincidence

hey you guys! I'm sorry this has taken a while :( but hopefully you'll enjoy it enough that it'll make up for it! :] thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, favs, and all that jazz :] you guys are fantastic and i love you all :]

i'm so excited for the new episode in...less than eighteen hours from now! :D it's going to be amazing and then i'll be upset because i don't wanna wait until September :( fanfiction will just have to hold us over until then...

anyway, here we go! hope you enjoy! :]

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hey uh...hey Kens?" Eric asked cautiously from OPS, watching as the three agents were running an op at a rundown bar. "Are you, you know, alright?" He inquired.

Kensi arched an eyebrow at no one in particular, still scowling after the man that had tried to hit on her –which fit into their plan- but then got scared off by Kensi herself. Which was **not** part of the plan.

Their mission centered around the murders of several marines, and the immediate clearing of their bank accounts. The team had traced an informant down, but they had to tread lightly.

Charlie Williams wasn't only wanted by NCIS, Callen and Sam had found evidence that he could possibly be the next target if he got away from them; in addition he wasn't very fond of cops, and was sure to run if he got suspicious.

Williams was a very dark, sleazy man who liked to dwell in places similar; Nell had found he was a routine man, going to the same bar every night. Kensi remembered the red headed analyst debriefing her earlier.

"_Please be careful, Kensi. He's...very shady and especially so when it comes to women." Nell stressed. _

_Kensi put on a fake smile to comfort the small woman. "Nell, I can handle myself, I promise." She replied._

"_Well, see he's very particular about picking women up; from what I can tell he likes to watch the single women in the club, and steal the one he wants from another man if she gets approached. So you'll have to catch a civilian and then deal with Williams." Nell explained, looking at the tablet in her hands._

_Great...Kensi had thought sarcastically._

Kensi firmly set her glass on the bar. "What? Of course. Why?" Kensi asked tensely.

"Well it's just you..." The techie trialed off nervously.  
"I **what**, Eric?" Kensi demanded.

"It's just you seem a little off today, is all he means Kensi." Nell inputted, eager to save her partner from the wrath of Blye.

"A little off?" Kensi asked indignantly. "I'm fine."  
"Well, alright then." Eric replied.  
"Okay." Nell agreed, and the two techies turned back to their work.

Kensi sighed a bit to herself; secretly, she liked that Deeks didn't just let her say she was fine. He fought to find out what was wrong and –if possible- fix it. The others just took her word for it whenever Kensi told them she was alright.

They couldn't see through her lies as well as he could.

"Their point is that that is the second guy that's walked away uninterested after speaking to you, Kensi." Callen explained, his voice teasing.

"And? It's not like they were even the target!" Kensi objected.

"Maybe not, but one of them needs to bite at the bait so we can grab the bigger fish." Sam replied.

Kensi sighed. "Well...I'm sorry."

Callen and Sam shook their heads and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"She's definitely off her game." Sam announced as the two turned their mics off.  
Callen turned to look at her and frowned. It was obvious in her body language she didn't have the confidence she usually had. Kensi was tapping her fingers against her glass and was slouching her seat; two habits they normally never saw on ops, and neither of the men knew what they meant.

"I can't read her. I don't know what's wrong, or if something even is wrong!" Sam sighed frustrated.

"Deeks would know; he can read her." Callen commented, taking a drink out of his glass.

As much as Sam didn't like to admit it, he knew Deeks knew Kensi better than anyone else on the team; the detective could tell when she was upset, and could tell what her little quirks meant.

"It's like her confidence is gone." Sam said, nonchalantly glancing around the club to keep an eye on things.

"But I don't get it; she never has that problem. She looks great, as always." Callen replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Did you tell her that?" Sam inquired suddenly.

"Well no; I never do. I assume she knows and leave the complementing to Deeks." Callen explained. "Did you tell her?" He added.

"No..." Sam shook his head thoughtfully. "And for future reference, G, don't assume anything about women." The Seal teased, making his partner roll his eyes.

* * *

_Get it together, Kensi!_ The female agent berated herself. She berated She sighed heavily; the others noticed something was up with her, and Kensi couldn't have that; she needed to pull herself together.

But she just couldn't; she was completely off her game tonight.

Maybe it was because Leo had been nothing but an adorable ball of energy.  
Maybe it was the sleazy guy she was tasked to seduce.  
Maybe it was just her nerves.  
Maybe it was Deeks.

Kensi sighed again; it was Deeks. He wasn't there. And it had been three weeks now since he had been there. This was the first op she had to go undercover like this without him in years.

And it unsettled Kensi.

Earlier when she'd stepped out of Wardrobe, Kensi had looked for Deeks to be there subconsciously; to tell her how amazing he thought she looked. And for some reason not getting that compliment from him didn't allow her confidence to be boosted like it normally did.

She had found it extremely cute when Leo had told her she looked "oh so pwetty" but It just wasn't the same.

And now, sitting in a dark, shady club about to seduce a sleazy man, Kensi felt vulnerable. She could feel the eyes of at least a dozen men; several random pairs of lusting eyes, the ever watchful eyes of her team, the target's steady gazer that made her skin crawl uncomfortably.

But Deeks' gaze wasn't there.

Kensi was used to all the other gazes; that happened every op. But usually, her partner was there to ease her mind; his gaze among the rest comforted her. It reassured her that he was there if she needed him.

Sure Sam and Callen were there; Nell and Eric were watching from Ops.  
But it wasn't the same.

Nothing was the same without him, Kensi had realized. And she didn't like it. She hated all the evening spent without him; bad TV wasn't as good, and Yummy Yummy Heart Attack wasn't as yummy without him.

Kensi needed him back.

* * *

About fifteen minutes had gone by, it was still midafternoon at this point. Kensi was chatting occasionally with the bartender, nothing major, when suddenly she felt a new gaze on her.

But yet it wasn't new at all; it was the most familiar gaze of them all and it sent shivers down her spine. Good shivers.

A slow grin grew on her face and she sat up a little straighter, flipped her hair and put her A game on; his gaze was hot on her and she had his full attention now.

**Deeks**.

"What's up with Kensi?" Sam asked suddenly.

The senior agents were puzzled; all of a sudden Kensi had her air of confidence back, and she seemed perfectly fine.

"She seems normal to me, now. Maybe she got her head together." Callen suggested.

"Nah, I know that look." Sam smirked, looking around, and finally his eyes landed upon the culprit of Kensi's sudden change.

"Kensi, you've got a uh, shaggy taker." Sam teased. But as he looked at Deeks a frown formed on his face. "And he's wearing a particular leather jacket as well." He added, warning Kensi that it wasn't Deeks, but Max standing there. He was starting surprised at Kensi, but when he turned and scanned the club, finding Sam and Callen, he seemed to understand.

Kensi sighed slightly; she'd hoped Deeks was finished and coming to join them with their op. But maybe, she thought, he still can help. She could tell he was walking over to her, and a smirk grew on her face.

"You know, if being beautiful was a crime you'd be guilty as charged." Deeks' drawl appeared by her side.

Kensi couldn't help the grin and laugh that escaped and turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow teasingly. But her grin faltered a bit as she looked at him; covered in bruises and had bags under his eyes. There was a lot of darkness and pain swirling around in his eyes; showing the effects of having to be Max and the toll it was taking on Deeks. Kensi's eyes softened sadly, but then as Deeks looked at her that twinkled she loved so much appeared.

Going back to his cheesy pickup line, Kensi decided to tease him. "Wow. Tell me, does that usually work?"

Deeks chuckled softly and leaned against the bar. "That's one of my best lines, it doesn't usually have to work."

"Can't imagine why." Kensi laughed lightly, smiling genuinely. "I'm Melissa." She added.

A spark of recognition flashed across his eyes. "Max." He replied. Deeks glanced down at her hand laying on the bar, and smiled softly. "That's a nice ring."

Kensi couldn't help but feel a flutter in her heart; she couldn't believe he'd noticed. It was the same ring she'd worn when they were an undercover married couple.

"Thank you." She replied.  
"Is it worth much anymore?" Deeks inquired.  
Kensi paused. "Well it was worth more...but then my man left me." She said.

She could tell he caught her double meaning and his eyes cleared slightly; as if he was completely coming out of his alias. "I'm sorry..." He whispered softly.

"It's okay." Kensi replied quietly.

Deeks moved closer to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "What're you three doing here?" He inquired.

"Need some information outta the guy in the back. He'll run if he gets suspicious but he won't make it far and NCIS probably won't get to him first." Kensi explained softly.

Deeks nodded against the side of her head, sighing. "Wish I could help you." He told her.

"You could help now." Kensi told him, extending her hand to him, giving the illusion that they were meeting for the first time.

"Darling you look absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful too be here all alone." Deeks smirked, putting no the charm and looking her up and down.

Kensi giggled and flipped her hair. "Well I'm just a girl looking for a good time."  
He chuckled huskily. "Sweetheart I can show you a good time."  
"Is that so?" She teased.  
"It is. Come dance with me." Deeks told her.

Kensi raised her eyebrows at him as he tugged her hand. But when he gave her that look, his puppy eyes and a smile that made her melt, she gave in.

Deeks led her out to the crowded dance floor and grinned down at her. ""Can you keep up, Princess?" He teased her.

She arched an eyebrow at him before she turned and started dancing; her hips matching the beat of the music and immediately enraptured his attention. Deeks stepped behind her and moved along with her, the two falling in perfect unison.

"I really don't wanna watch this." Sam chuckled as they watched from the side.  
"They are laying it on thick." Callen shrugged.  
"I don't think they're laying it on at all, G." Sam told him.

Deeks and Kensi lost themselves in their dance and the feel of each other. Suddenly the song changed to a slow song and Kensi turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Max doesn't dance like this." Deeks said in a teasing voice, wrapping his arms around her nonetheless.

Deeks wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to hold her in his arms.

"Is Max expecting friends?" Kensi asked him.

Deeks sighed and looked at her; she was so beautiful, but her eyes looked so sad as they stared into his. "Max doesn't have friends." He explained. "But yes, I am waiting on someone to come get me; take me to a rendezvous point.:

"Who?" Kensi asked.

Deeks paused; he didn't really want to go into a lot of detail. "Not really a friend, but the nicest person in Max's life. My inside lead, very easy to convince...very easy for Max to manipulate." He sighed again.

She frowned, but nodded her understanding. "How we doing, Sam?" Kensi asked quietly.  
"Oh, he's interested." Sam replied.

"Maybe just a little more and he's sold." Callen added, and Kensi relayed the information to Deeks.

"A little more?" He repeated. "My pleasure." Deeks said huskily, bending his head down and pressing small kisses up and down her neck.

Kensi let out a small moan that had Deeks smirking. "Or should I say your pleasure?" He teased..

He could feel her breath starting to become uneven and Deeks struggled with his self-control; Max was screaming at him to take her somewhere private so he could continue, while Deeks was yelling at him for being so bold.

Kensi's hands tightened their grip on his neck as his ministrations continued. Sam and Callen watched as their target finally got up and moved towards the pair.

"Incoming." Sam announced.  
"Incoming." Kensi passed along between sighs.

"Aww." Deeks pouted.

The feel of her in his arms, allowing him to hold her and place kisses on her skin; it was incredible. But Deeks was extremely conflicted. He wasn't sure if he was being Max at the moment or if he was Deeks; though he felt neither one truly deserved her, he knew for definite that Max did not.

He was so ready to be done with this alias.

* * *

"Ca-cause a scene or something." Kensi told him softly, trying to get a hold of herself.

The feel of him holding her was too much on her senses; she needed a minute to compose herself. But unfortunately Kensi didn't have a minute.

"C'mon baby, lemme see what's underneath all these clothes." Deeks said loudly, playing the part.

""Wha-what?" Kensi faked outrage.

"Baby you know you want me." Deeks said shadily, letting his hand run down her body; but he didn't touch her too inappropriately, which made Kensi melt a bit at how he was still trying to be respectful under the hardest circumstances.

"No..." She lied, shaking her head.

"I believe you should leave the woman be." A new voice announced.  
"C'mon man, I almost got this honey comin' home with me." Deeks snapped angrily.  
"Well you don't. Come with me, sweet thing." The target almost purred to Kensi.

"Get away from me." Kensi said to Deeks, wiggling out of his grip.

Deeks shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "This is bullshit. Whatever." He huffed.

"Would you like to join me?" Williams asked, giving her a sleazy smile and resting a hand on her lower back.

Kensi giggled and nodded, allowing him to lead her away. She looked back and saw Deeks at the bar, holding a beer and starting at her.

"Be careful." She mouthed to him.

He titled his head and arched an eyebrow as a small smirk grew on his face. Kensi rolled her eyes; she could perfectly read his expression, "**You** be careful" he was telling her. She smiled and he winked, making her roll her eyes once again.

Sam shook his head, smiling, before standing up. "I'll be right back." He told Callen.

"Where you going?" His partner asked.  
"I'll be back." Sam said again.

The Seal made his way over to the bar and ordered a beer. He glanced to his left at Deeks and saw the frustration, and –Sam smirked- jealousy.

"She mopes when you're gone. A lot." Sam said, seemingly to no one in particular.

The detective's eyebrows rose slightly. "No way; Badass Blye doesn't mope." He shook his head in disbelief.

"She does when her partner's gone." Sam replied.  
"I'm doing my best, pal, alright?" Deeks snapped, falling back into Max's alias.

Sam didn't care; though it wasn't like Deeks to snap out and get mad like that, it was like Max. And Deeks seemed to have slipped back into the role of Max.

"I...sorry. That wasn't... yea, no that wasn't me." Deeks sighed.

Sam turned to look at the man and was surprised at how calm Deeks looked. He expected to see anguish and anger, but the man seemed fine to him.

If he was Kensi he would've seen all that and more in the detective's eyes. But he wasn't, and he didn't.

"How much longer do you think you've got?" Sam asked.  
"As long as it takes." Deeks replied roughly.  
"You know if you need anything, just call us." The senior agent told him.

Deeks downed the rest of his drink and firmly placed it on the bar. "Well I don't. Got it?"

Sam sighed. "In case you're worried about him, Le-" but Deeks interrupted.

"No." The shaggy man said firmly. "Don't go there... Please. I-I can't..." Deeks' voice cracked.

Deeks couldn't afford to think about Leo; if he did he would think about all the things Max Gentry had to do, and how terrible of a person he was, and that Leo didn't deserve to have to be around him. Deeks didn't want to give Max the pleasure of thinking about such a wonderful child either.

"Look, man, I understand-" Sam tried, but was interrupted again.

"No, Sam. You don't. You have no idea what this alias does to me." Deeks said, emotions lacing in his voice.

Deeks glanced around and saw Samantha standing near the door, .looking around for him. "That's my cue. I've gotta go." Deeks sighed.

"You'd better come back in one piece, or Kensi will hunt you down. She's going nuts without you." Sam smirked.

A small smile grew on the detective's lips and he spared a glance over to Kensi. "She ain't the only one." Deeks replied softly.

* * *

It seemed like no matter how much she scrubbed, Kensi couldn't get the feel of him off; the disgusting way his hands had trailed up and down her body as she sat in his lap at the cub; the sickening feeling of his lips on her neck as he whispered all the dirty secrets NCIS wanted to know.

Kensi felt repulsed.

But after forty-five minutes scrubbing away in the showers of OSP, Kensi figured it just wasn't working.

It had never bothered her to this extent; the horrid touch of a target to get her information. Sure it didn't feel good, but it had never felt this wrong. Kensi didn't even try to deny the source of the change; Deeks.

As she walked out of the showers and into the gym, she saw Eric, Nell, and Leo all playing with a basketball. Leo was giggling and running between the two techies as they threw the ball over his head between each other.

Kensi couldn't help but smile, and she walked over towards the three. "Hey guys, thank you for watching Leo." She said.

Eric smiled and held the ball. "You're welcome!" He replied.

Nell paused and looked at Kensi. "Hey Kensi, I can babysit him tonight if you'd like." She suggested.

Leo's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Sweep ober at Nelly's!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Kensi shook her head. "No, Nell I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking and neither am I. You look exhausted and you deserve a night off; you've been working so hard these past three weeks and you need to rest." Nell insisted softly. "I can handle one night." She added with a smile.

Kensi bit her lip, shifting on her feet. It was a very tempting offer; she could use a night of peace and quiet and not have to worry about anything but feeding herself and crawling into bed.

But she didn't want to throw Leo off onto someone else, and Kensi would most likely miss Leo if he wasn't at home.

"Pwease, Kens? I be weally good!" Leo pleaded, jutting out his bottom lip and giving her the famous Deeks' Boy Puppy Eyes.

"Yea, Kensi, you can take a break." Eric smiled encouragingly.

"Well, if you guys insist." Kensi nodded.  
"YAY!" Leo exclaimed hugging Kensi's legs tightly before jumping into Nell's arms.

"His go bag is in your car, we'll grab it real quick and then you can head home and relax." Nell smiled, glad that she was able to give Kensi the night off.

Kensi smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Nell." She said quietly.

Nell smiled as Kensi turned quickly to go grab Leo's bag for her, before turning to Eric. "So whaddya say, Beale? Wanna tag along?" She inquired.

Eric looked surprised. "M-me? You want, you want me to help you babysit? Like at your house?" He asked.

"That's right." Nell smiled.  
Eric's surprised face turned into a rapid growing smile. "Y-yeah, that sounds good."  
"Great!" Nell grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the gym.

* * *

Kensi couldn't sleep. It was three in the morning and she'd yet to have even gotten one wink of sleep.

She wasn't sure if it was the case that kept her awake, or missing Leo, or missing Deeks, but whatever it was had pissed Kensi off because Kensi loved her sleep.

But apparently sleep did not love her tonight.

After turning over for what had to have been the 100th time that night, Kensi heard a noise and she froze, her hand going towards her gun stashed on the nightstand. She could hear moving throughout the apartment and she got out of bed, not even bothering to put pants on; going in just the t-shirt she was wearing.

Quietly Kensi walked into the living room, prepared for almost anything. She looked around the dark room and saw nothing; then suddenly the door burst open and the lights came on.

Kensi turned on her heel with her gun raised, but was shocked at what she saw. Standing in the doorway, holding his keys in one hand, gun in the other, was Deeks.

Deeks, in a plaid shirt and jeans.  
Not a leather jacket.

A smile twitched on her lips and she watched his eyes widen at the sight of her; he obviously was not expecting to see her.

"Wow..." Deeks said, breaking through the silence...

* * *

look who's home ;] haha don't hate me XD leave a lovely review if you would please! it would absolutely make my day to wake up to nice reviews! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

xox


End file.
